


Mi pequeño niño, mi ángel

by al_dena



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Familias disfuncionales, Gen, Jim papá, Jim posesivo, John niño, Los malos siguen siendo malos pero con corazón, M/M, Possessive Sherlock, Secretos, Sherlock papá, misterio, muerte - Freeform, nunca sé que poner en las etiquetas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_dena/pseuds/al_dena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi pequeño niño, tan dulce, tan inteligente. Yo, el consultor criminal que dirige a la escoria de los criminales, el monstruo, el psicópata enfermo de poder y sangre, he logrado tener lo que ellos, que luchan por y al lado de los ángeles, nunca tendrán, un verdadero ángel, un ser de luz que me ilumina, mientras ellos están solos en sus torres de cristal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mi pequeño niño, mi ángel

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock pertenece a la BBC y a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> La siguiente historia es producto de mi imaginación e insomnio, y sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Se trata de un UA por lo cual algunos personajes pueden estar fuera de canon. Publicado en ff.net.  
> Perdón por los errores, faltas, etc. espero que disfrutéis de su lectura.

**_Capítulo 1: Mi pequeño niño, mi ángel_ **

* * *

 

**Escuela infantil de Stanmer Park, condado de East Sussex, Inglaterra **

John se sentó en los escalones de la pequeña escuela rural, a la que asistía a preescolar, mientras esperaba que su padre llegase a recogerlo después de acabar las clases de la tarde del viernes, listo para el fin de semana que se avecinaba. No podía esperar a estar esos dos días sólo con su padre, sin nada que los separase. El resto de los niños y sus padres hacía tiempo que habían dejado el lugar, y no tenía que darse la vuelta para ver al conserje, siempre taciturno, vigilarlo detrás de las puertas acristaladas. Su espera solitaria fue rota por la llegada de su profesora que se sentó a su lado, mientras le acariciaba con ternura su dorada cabecita.

\- ¿Esperando de nuevo a qué te pasen a buscar?- Trató de hacerle hablar, mientras iniciaba la espera junto a él. El niño pequeño bufó en su cabeza, aunque divertida y cariñosa, a veces le cansaba los intentos de amistad forzada de su maestra, pero entonces recordaba que su papá decía que debía sonreír, hacer cómodos e ignorar a la gente simple.

\- Si, señorita Anna. – Se limitó a decir, sin levantar la mirada del camino.

Por otras ocasiones similares anteriores, sabía que la profesora, en su primer año de docencia y llena de espíritu escolar, no se movería del lugar hasta que viese aparecer el coche de su padre en la entrada de la escuela y le volvería a recordar que no se retrasase dejándole esperar solo. Pero el niño, más despierto y observador que los pequeños de su misma edad, sabía que era el último lugar donde quería estar, ya que no paraba de removerse, incómoda, a su lado.

La joven profesora, sin saber los pensamientos, ciertamente demasiados maduros de su joven acompañante, a su vez le observó. Era uno de sus alumnos favoritos, aunque a veces la desconcertaba, sus ojos le parecían demasiado atentos para su edad. John, por su complexión delicada y estatura corta, parecía más pequeño que sus cuatro años de edad, y desde luego sus mofletes, junto a sus adorables rizos rubios y ojazos azules, le hacían ver como un lindo Cupido, al que daban ganas de abrazar y mimar. Pero sabía que era muy inteligente, excepcional si los test de inteligencia que se le habían realizado eran correctos.

Se imaginaba a su madre, antes de morir, como una mujer rubia y hermosa, de construcción delicada, casi etérea, de la que el pequeño hubiera heredado sus rasgos bellos, ya que su padre, a pesar de ser un hombre muy atractivo, era totalmente opuesto con los cabellos y ojos oscuros profundos, que parecían diseccionar a la persona que miraba. Reprimió un escalofrío, había algo que la incomodaba del papá de John, una sensación de desasosiego y peligro, como si fuera un conejo a punto de ser cazado por un animal salvaje y peligroso. Tener que recordarle la necesidad, de nuevo, de avisar de posibles retrasos, no entraba en su lista de deberes preferidos para la tarde de hoy, prefería estar camino a tomar un té con Roy, como era su plan original.

Mientras la espera se alargaba otros diez minutos más, pensó para sí que estaba aún a tiempo de abandonar la escuela, como el resto de profesores y empleados, salvo el conserje, que esperaba para el cierre hasta el lunes del centro. Le sintió a sus espaldas, vigilante de todos sus movimientos hacía el niño, que esperaba a su lado y que de vez en cuando se revolvía inquieto, rompiendo esa imagen de placidez y tranquilidad que bien sabía que era engañosa. Hacía tiempo que sospechaba que el hombre desagradable se encontraba en la nómina del padre de John, ciertamente rico, para controlar el entorno de su hijo y la gente que le rodeaba. Pasaron otros eternos quince minutos más, mientras seguía debatiéndose entre irse o quedarse. Sólo su idea del deber, así como la encubierta orden recibida por parte del director para que se plegase ante el señor O´Hara y sus deseos, evitaron su marcha.

Finalmente divisaron la llegada de la limusina negra con los cristales tintados, que avanzaba con rapidez por el camino de entrada a la puerta principal de la escuela. Al detenerse frente a las escaleras de acceso, dos hombres descendieron, sin esperar la ayuda del chofer, que permaneció de pie, al lado de la puerta del acompañante. La profesora se levantó mientras ayudaba a su alumno a incorporarse a su vez y evitar que se cayese al suelo de bruces en su precipitación de llegar hasta su padre.

\- ¡Johnny boy ¡- El niño se lanzó riendo feliz a los brazos de su padre, que le recogió en un abrazo feroz y le empezó a dar diminutos besos por toda la cara que aumentaron el volumen de sus risas, mientras se retorcía, tratando de liberarse para abrazarle a su vez. Al final, hundió contento su rostro en el cuello de su padre, que le acariciaba las mejillas, con cariño. - ¿Qué tal ha pasado el día en la escuela mi pequeño niño?

\- ¡Papá! Ya soy grande y lo sabes. Te lo digo todos los días.- El puchero ofendido por el insulto a su edad le duró poco mientras se lanzaba a explicar a toda velocidad lo que había hecho ese día en clase. - He hecho una figura de plastilina, es un gato como el de la señora Taylor. Era la mejor figura, ya que se veía lo que es, no como el resto que eran raras. ¡La de Billy parecía un pegote, y él decía que era un caballo! Y después hemos terminado de aprender nombres de animales y jugado a las adivinanzas con ellos, gané una manzana por acertar más que nadie. La señorita me dejó leer un libro sobre animales africanos, mientras los otros volvían a repasar el Abecedario….

\- Mi niño grande entonces lo ha pasado bien hoy, ¿no? – John asintió con energía mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos casi negros de su padre con los suyos de un azul inocente, llenos de alegría por ser el centro de su atención. - Como yo ya sabía que ibas a ser tan bueno y listo, te he traído a tu tío como regalo especial. Y si se lo pides bien seguro que te va a llevar al parque ahora a jugar.

El niño vio en ese momento al otro hombre que esperaba detrás de su padre a ser notado por él. Su grito de felicidad, hizo sonreír a su tío mientras le recogía de los brazos de su padre y le daba un abrazo que rivalizaba al de un oso. Anna, se encogió ante la visión de ese nuevo hombre, rubio de ojos azules, con sus casi dos metros, la hacía sentir como un pigmeo y que era peligroso. Su corte de pelo y su postura, indicaba que era militar, sin ninguna duda. Como en el padre del niño, había algo depredador escondido tras sus formas contenidas, que la hacía desear esconderse de ellos y no salir hasta que estuvieran bien lejos de ella. No pudo evitar el sobresalto de miedo al observar como la atención paterna se dirigía a ella, así como aumentar su aprensión al notar su complacencia ante ese temor. Nunca antes había sido tan evidente.

\- Seb, ve con Johnny hasta el parque, que meriende antes de ponerse a jugar. Yo tengo que hablar con la encantadora señorita Anna, si no le es una molestia.

\- Desde luego señor O´Hara, me gustaría también hablar con usted sobre los retrasos a la hora de recoger a John, al finalizar la jornada escolar. Aunque estamos solos, creo que será mejor que conversemos en mi despacho.- La joven profesora le indicó que la acompañase, el hombre le hizo un gesto condescendiente para que le guiase. Tal vez, mientras iban caminando hacia su destino, si hubiese mirado hacia atrás y observado la mirada depredadora de sus ojos, hubiera terminado por romperse llena de pánico y salir corriendo, huyendo de él. Pero en vez de eso continuo inconsciente su camino, mientras ensayaba en su mente lo que le iba a decir.

* * *

El conserje tras cerrar las puertas acristaladas de acceso con llave, entró en la secretaria vacía del centro y empezó a eliminar toda la información, tanto virtual como escrita, que existía sobre el niño que jugaba con su tío feliz en el parque. Al mismo tiempo, que John le pedía a Seb que le empujase más fuerte el columpio cada vez, para llegar más arriba que nunca, su profesora descubría que había acertado en sus juicios sobre su padre. El hombre, nada más entrar en el despacho de la desdichada joven, la había golpeado fuertemente y empezado a torturar con un sadismo que rozaba la euforia. Su tormento continuó mientras la sodomizaba, su sangre servía de lubricante para el acto. No era consciente, a medida que sus gritos se convirtieron en simples gemidos rotos, emitidos desde una garganta destrozada, que para él, únicamente, era el modo de eliminar las frustraciones mundanas que le atenazaban, mientras su mente alcanzaba nuevas cotas en la gestión de planes y solución de problemas a través de la descarga de adrenalina que estaba recibiendo su cerebro al transformar su suplicio en su placer. Apenas dos horas después de haber entrado en la escuela, perfectamente arreglado, como si nada hubiese pasado, abandonaba las instalaciones. Al mismo tiempo, su hombre se disponía a iniciar un triste accidente que llevaría a la destrucción del edificio escolar y a la triste calcinación de la joven que todavía agonizaba en el suelo de su despacho, cubierta con su propia sangre.

\- ¡Johnny boy! ¿Has sido bueno con tu tío?

\- ¡Siiii! – Su hijo se retorció entre sus brazos que le hacían cosquillas cariñosas en la barriga, tras reunirse con la pareja que le había esperado en el parque. Nada en él, con su traje de tres piezas de Westood y el pelo negro perfectamente peinado, reflejaba más que la imagen de un joven padre feliz por estar con su pequeño, lejos del sádico de una hora antes.

\- Pues como mi pequeño niño es tan bueno, tengo un regalo para él…

\- ¿Cuál? Dime papá…

\- Mi niño, su tío y yo nos vamos a ir de viaje los tres en este momento a la casa de Escocia y vamos a estar allí juntos un tiempo. – Sonrió ante la mirada asombrada de John, que enterró su cara feliz en el cuello de su padre mientras gritaba de alegría. El trabajo de su padre se lo había robado mucho últimamente y nada podía superar su alegría en ese momento, de poder estar con él.

* * *

La limusina avanzaba por la autopista, rumbo a tierras escocesas. El niño dormía en el regazo de su padre, cansado de su largo día. El hombre le acariciaba el pelo con ternura, sus ojos fijos en la pequeña figura eran una ventana abierta a la fuerte posesividad que sentía hacía ella y de la locura que imperaba en su interior.

-Jim, ¿Ahora cuales van a ser nuestros pasos a partir de ahora? – le preguntó el hombre sentado enfrente suyo, en cuyos labios no había desaparecido la sonrisa de complacencia al ver juntos, a padre e hijo.

James Moriarty, Jim para todos los que le conocían y no necesariamente le apreciaban, era el verdadero nombre que se escondía tras la falsa identidad del señor O´Hara. El irlandés levantó la mirada hacía su mano derecha y amante, el ex coronel Sebastián Moran, mientras exponía su pensamiento y acciones futuras, con un gesto de complacencia y ligera impaciencia para llevarlos a cabo.

\- Es hora de iniciar nuestro verdadero gran juego con los queridos hermanos Holmes. En estas semanas que vienen se verán saturados de información sobre nuestras actividades, que encubrirán la verdadera jugada final que les tengo preparada. Llevó años preparando su caída y ya se acerca el momento de verles retorcer en el suelo…- El consultor criminal tarareó para sí mismo las últimas palabras, llenó de auto deleite. - Sin embargo, antes debemos terminar de consolidar los detalles sobre la protección de John, nada ni nadie, debe permitirles ni siquiera husmear su existencia, y menos acercarse a él.

\- Entiendo…

\- No, no lo haces Seb. Solo tú y yo debemos ser conscientes de que mi hijo respira y vive antes de hacer nada. Henry Watson y su encantadora hija Harry está noche van a sufrir un accidente de gas en su casa, que pena que no logren sobrevivir a él ¿Verdad? Cualquier dato que la dulce Ellen tuvo un segundo hijo tras su divorcio, ha sido eliminado del hospital y los registros en estos momentos, y ciertamente ella desde la tumba nunca contará que tuvo una aventura conmigo.

Moran, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena hacia la mujer muerta al recordarla, que había encajado tan perfectamente en la imagen que la profesora había tenido en su mente: rubia, hermosa y delicada. Por desgracia, tras un matrimonio juvenil desdichado, una hija de doce años llena de problemas y rebeldía adolescente, había sido presa fácil para las redes del consultor criminal. Éste, había enamorado totalmente a la mujer mayor con facilidad. La dulce Ellen, nunca había sido consciente, que fue elegida por su sumisión y belleza como yegua de cría, para poder engendrar al niño dormido en el regazo de su amante. James, había esperado el tiempo mínimo necesario tras el parto, para provocar un accidente que le librase de la aburrida y sosa mujer que ya había cumplido su misión y que le dejó como el afligido padre de un infante de meses.

El ex soldado sonrió para sí, mientras seguía observando a su sobrino, de cara a la galería, pero al que consideraba como su hijo verdadero. Cualquier cosa, cualquier derramamiento de sangre o crimen sería poca para evitar su daño, que su existencia fuese conocida por aquellos que eran sus enemigos declarados y lo pudiesen utilizar en su contra o arrebatárselo.

\- Seb, ¿me escuchas?- Jim, al ver su asentimiento y que de nuevo tenía su total atención, continuo hablando. - La señora Taylor, sufrirá un infarto, pobre mujer, pero sin este pequeño ángel que cuidar ¿qué destino mejor le esperaría?- Por un momento, la jovial máscara del hombre, transmitió algo parecido a la pena ante esa muerte, pero llena de complacencia ante sus propias palabras y obras. - Por último, cada hombre que ha trabajado en el cuidado de John, será trasladado y cuidadosamente eliminado, ya sea acusado de topo del gobierno o de la policía o por desafortunados accidentes, para evitar nerviosismos innecesarios en las tropas. Debemos evitar que la información de su existencia se deslice por su incompetencia o beneficio. Estos días, en definitiva, lo que haremos será disfrutar de nuestro pequeño tesoro sin nada que nos moleste.

\- Él será feliz de tenerte a su lado. – Asintió Moran.

\- Mi pequeño niño, tan dulce, tan inteligente. – Moriarty se rió, su gesto mostró no solo alegría sino todas las profundidades de su retorcida alma: lujuria, maldad, sed de poder y ante todo, un deleite total en sí mismo y sus actos. - Yo, el consultor criminal que dirige a la escoria de los criminales, el monstruo, el psicópata enfermo de poder y sangre, he logrado tener lo que ellos, que luchan por y al lado de los ángeles, nunca tendrán, un verdadero ángel, un ser de luz que me ilumina, mientras ellos están solos en sus torres de cristal y todos sus actos al servicio del bien serán condenados porque nunca tendrán algo como mi pequeño.

El viaje continuó en silencio, mientras un padre mecía con suavidad a su hijo y sentía el latir de su pequeño corazón junto al suyo propio.

* * *

_**Tres meses después, en algún lugar de Escocia.** _

La mansión de paredes blancas, cubiertas de hiedra, se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo. Era un lugar encantador y mágico para vivir una familia con niños, entre frondosos árboles y a la orilla de un lago azul. Un jardín de vibrantes flores descendía suavemente hacia la orilla, donde jugaba un niño con unos perros bajo la atenta mirada de una joven rubia, sin duda, la niñera, que sonría ante la alegría infantil que se desarrollaba frente a ella. La idílica visión, ante los ojos entrenados que la observaban en la distancia, se veía totalmente rota, por la presencia de los hombres armados que la custodiaban, ocultos en las sombras de la casa. El hombre alto y moreno, de penetrantes ojos grises, siguió el reconocimiento del terreno, mientras sus ojos volvían de nuevo, sin desearlo a la figura infantil, como la luz de un candil atrae a un mosquito en la oscuridad de la noche.

La mañana siguiente amaneció de nuevo con sol y llena de vida. John iba saltando de la mano de su niñera por uno de los caminos, que entre veredas de arbustos de flores blancas olorosas, llevaba al pueblo. Iba feliz, porque marchaban a dejar en el correo una carta para su padre y tío, donde les contaba todo lo que había hecho mientras viajaban ese último mes lejos de él. Kate le había ayudado a redactarla, pero los dibujos que la decoraban eran todos suyos, sabía que su padre iba a ser feliz de verlos, siempre los admiraba.

Se congeló al sentir como su niñera le empujaba detrás de ella de repente, en un gesto de protección. Delante de ellos, en el camino había un hombre muy alto, envuelto en un abrigo negro y de ojos brillantes de un tono raro, entre verde y gris, que nunca abandonaron los suyos. Se estremeció cuando le oyó mientras decir a su niñera que le entregase a él, y se refugió un poco detrás de ella. No por miedo, sino porque su padre le había dicho que lo hiciese si algo así pasaba. Su mente, observó extrañado como los adultos discutían y como su niñera cedía al fin al observar al resto de hombres en traje que aparecían y les rodeaban. John sí sintió miedo cuando fue empujado frente al hombre alto que se arrodillo frente a él y le sujetó los hombros mientras le analizaba. Su miedo, cedió un poco, porque vio pena en los ojos grises y algo que le recordaba a su padre, esa forma penetrante de ver el interior de las personas con solo una mirada.

\- Tu padre tenía razón cuando decía que eres un pequeño ángel- La voz profunda de barítono del hombre le sorprendió, pero la suavidad que percibió en ella le dio la confianza para preguntar:

\- ¿Conoces a mi padre?

\- Lo hacía.- El niño frunció el ceño ante el uso del pasado, eso no era bueno ¿verdad?

\- ¿Dónde está mi papá? Él y el tío Seb se fueron de viaje y prometieron llamar y no lo han hecho en días.

\- Están en un lugar dónde no pueden hacer o recibir llamadas, John.

\- Les iba a llevar una carta al correo….

\- Bien, eso puede esperar. – El hombre se volvió a quedar en silencio. De nuevo, el niño angustiado notó que sus ojos, como los de su papá, no transmitían nada mientras pensaba. Se sobresaltó, cuando pareció llegar a una conclusión y le levantó en brazos, no era como los abrazos de su padre, que siempre le apretaban fuerte, pero algo le decía que también eran seguros y velados para él. - Jim no podía venir a buscarte, pero me pidió a mí que cuidase de ti por él a partir de ahora.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Podemos ir con él?- John le miro con dudas, quería ir con su papá, no con nadie más.

\- Sí, ya sabes que eras su pequeño niño y él quería que fueses bien cuidado cuando él no pudiese hacerlo. ¿Conoces Londres? Allí va a ser dónde vas a vivir ahora, conmigo. Mi casera, la señora Hudson va a estar encantada de ayudarme a cuidarte y mimarte. Y mi hermano Mycroft va a estar sorprendido al conocerte por fin, pero no dudo que al final va a ser feliz de tenerte con nosotros...

* * *

_****_

_**221B de Baker Street, Londres.** _

La noche encontró a John a cientos de kilómetros de su casa de Escocia, dormido en el regazo de un hombre de pómulos afilados y ojos grises, más frío que su padre, pero que ahora que le veía rendido al sueño, después del llanto ante la situación extraña que vivía y del miedo, tentativamente le acariciaba con delicadeza la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Sherlock? – Su hermano mayor entro con suavidad en la habitación, mirando con incertidumbre al niño dormido en sus brazos.- Es el hijo de Moriarty, todavía hay miembros de su organización que podrían desear tomarlo por lo que significa, ya sea como símbolo o elemento de fuerza.

\- Su padre hizo un buen trabajo en ocultar su existencia, incluso usando las ejecuciones y toda la sangre que pudo derramar para lograrlo. Solo sus delirios y deseos de ganarme en todo, traiciono su existencia en nuestro duelo final. Mientras nos enfrentábamos en Bart, me habló de que yo luchaba al lado de los ángeles, pero que nunca sería bendecido como él por uno. Me preguntó si era posible que de un demonio como él naciese algo puro, angelical, mientras que yo solo tendría cenizas al morir. La verdad, en ese momento, pensé que era un delirio más de la mente demente de Moriarty. Nunca pensó, en realidad, que le ganaríamos, que veríamos en su juego y que sería él el muerto en esa azotea en vez de yo. Y allí fue donde cometió otro error, llevaba una foto en el bolsillo de la americana con unas palabras escritas en su dorso: _Mi pequeño niño, mi ángel, mi John._ La miré por horas, mientras cazábamos a Moran, y me di cuenta que era cierto: él ganaba, que este niño era su legado vivo. Algo que yo nunca podría aspirar a tener.

\- Sherlock, esa no es razón para quedarse con él. Le puedes hacer daño, solo es un niño, un bebé de pocos años.- Mycroft cortó su discurso, tratando de razonar con él, con miedo a lo que su decisión podría traer en el futuro.

\- Lo sé, no creas que no he pensado en todos los riesgos, en todo lo que puede salir mal. Y mientras tratábamos de capturar a Moran, lo borré de mi mente, pensando que era absurdo.- Se rio de sí mismo, irónico, mientras continuaba hablando. - Fue el ex coronel quien me volvió a plantar la idea en la cabeza. No huía para salvar el pellejo, debía ser él quien recogiese a John, si algo fallaba en sus planes, para llevarlo a Australia, e iniciar una nueva vida, que ya tenían preparada, como plan de contingencia. Mientras agonizaba me contó como Moriarty planeó su concepción, como mató a su madre y al resto de su familia, para que fuese sólo suyo, su pequeño niño. Y mientras disfrutaba de su maldad y del caos que creaba, su mayor orgullo era ver la luz de su hijo, y como de él, había nacido algo que era todo lo contrario a su naturaleza. – Sherlock calló un momento, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, mientras volvía a experimentar a acariciar al niño durmiente, ya con mayor seguridad en sus gestos. – Al llegar a Escocia y observar a John entendí lo que Moran decía y lo que sentía Moriarty ante este niño. Sé que no soy la mejor opción, pero Mycroft, vi en él no sólo la luz, sino un corazón que podría evitar que cayese en la misma trampa que Moriarty, algo para dar sentido a mi vida. Por primera vez, al cogerle en brazos, me sentí completo.

El mayor de los Holmes permaneció en silencio, mientras analizaba las palabras de su hermano, los minutos pasaron y Sherlock se concentró en la pequeña forma que tenía abrazada, sin darse cuenta de la posesividad que mostraba en su sujeción, sólo se deleitaba en sentir el calor, no sólo físico, sino emocional que le transmitía, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Se sorprendió cuando vio a su hermano arrodillarse enfrente de él, y tentativamente apartar un mechón del pelo rubio del rostro de John. Sherlock calló, ante la ternura oculta de ese gesto, algo que hubiera originado una avalancha de burlas antes de ese día. Era consciente que necesitaría a Mycroft a su lado y que la mejor manera es que se encariñase con el niño a su vez.

-Él nunca deberá ser consciente de quien era en verdad su padre, de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que dejó detrás de él. - Mycroft habló al final, tras un largo silencio en que los dos hombres se habían limitado a velar a John mientras pensaban en el futuro. – Debemos borrar la existencia de Moriarty y sea nombrado lo menos posible en su presencia. Nunca se le debe mencionar por su apellido en ningún caso, para que nadie lo asocie con el mayor criminal de Inglaterra. Debemos darle algo con lo que crecer y poder vivir sin la sombra de su padre.

\- Crecerá y será un gran hombre, valiente, leal, con una moral integra y capaz de luchar por lo que crea justo. Será una luz.

La noche pasó en Baker Street, mientras dos hombres rotos veían dormir a un ser de luz nacido de la oscuridad, y prometían guardarlo de ella.


	2. El mundo a sus pies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A día de hoy, sigo siendo dueña de mis sueños e ilusiones, pero no de Sherlock ni sus personajes, que lo son de la BBC y ACD, pero nunca pierdo las esperanzas ;)
> 
> Segunda parte...me ha costado, porque aunque tenía una idea de cómo la quería, al final, como si tuviera vida propia ha salido algo totalmente distinto de lo que había pensado. Espero que os guste, si no podéis lanzarme todos los tomates que haga falta.

**Capítulo 2: El mundo a sus pies**

* * *

**Dvd número 1**

_Jim se encontraba sentado en una mecedora blanca, situada al lado de una cuna de madera de ese mismo color, cuyos barrotes aparecían tapados por una manta azul con un oso bordado. Mecía con suavidad a un recién nacido en sus brazos, mientras tarareaba una canción infantil con voz dulce y melodiosa, típica de tenor irlandés que conseguía siempre emocionar el corazón de quienes le escuchaban, conmoviendo su alma al llenarles de sentimientos._

_Con una delicadeza casi etérea acariciaba el rostro del niño con el dorso de su mano derecha. Sus ojos, cuando se fijaban en el objetivo de la cámara, que se encontraba grabando la escena enfrente de él, solo transmitían un amor feroz hacía la pequeña forma de vida que sujetaba posesivamente. Con cuidado de no despertarle de su sueño comenzó a hablar, sin levantar la mirada del estudio sin fin al que estaba sometiendo al infante dormido, memorizando todos los detalles, desde la forma graciosa de la nariz diminut,a a como los pequeñas manos se cerraban en minúsculos puños cerca de su delicado cuello._

\- _Este querubín que tengo en brazos totalmente dormido es mi Johnny Boy, mi pequeño niño, mi ángel, mi John. Acaba de nacer hace unas horas y ha pesado dos kilos con quinientos gramos, lo que está muy bien, porque eso significa que está sano como un roble. Él es único, es mi hijo y sólo por eso es ya un tesoro que nadie más podrá aspirar tener jamás. Ningún ser hay más como él en el mundo, digno de tenerlo todo y el resto de la estúpida humanidad se deberá inclinar ante su sola presencia, si no, les haré yo arrodillarse y caer de bruces delante suyo. Pero, por él mismo es la perfección más pura que existe sobre la Tierra, es como si un ángel hubiese caído del cielo y tomado forma humana en el hijo del ser más cercano a un demonio que haya nacido jamás como hombre. Al fin al cabo, querido Sebastián, tal vez, debamos recordar que los demonios son ángeles caídos y que sus hijos, si son lo suficientemente puros, van a ser capaces de recuperar la gracia perdida en la caída. Solo sé, que por él, conquistaré y subyugaré el mundo si hace falta, aniquilaré países y esclavizaré a la estúpida gente que malvive sus ridículas vidas en ellos. Si hace falta, le regalaré la cabeza de Sherlock Holmes o del hombre de hielo que tiene como hermano, si se acercan demasiado a su presencia, aunque antes les torturaré haciéndoles contemplar lo que nunca podrán poseer en sus vidas vacías._

\- _Jim, enséñale más a la cámara, que se le vea el rostro, es su video presentación en sociedad, y solo se ve la manta y tu mano.- Se escuchó la voz del otro hombre que grababa, rompiendo el monólogo delirante del feliz padre, que le miró con una sonrisa que hubiera sorprendido a cualquier persona que tuviera negocios con él, tan llena de vida, tan cotidiana como el reflejo del orgullo de un padre hacía su hijo._

\- _Si Seb, es el protagonista ¿no? ¿A qué es hermoso, mi Johnny Boy? Pequeño, el pesado que sostiene la videocámara es tu tío Sebastián. Debes saber que él matará por ti a quien se acerqué demasiado y tenga malas intenciones. Nunca nadie te hará nada si se encuentra cerca, va a ser tu protector más fiel, como si de un perro guardián se tratase. Al fin al cabo es tu tío y va a ser como un segundo padre para ti, si algo malo me pasa a mí, pero que nunca pasará. Pero no olvides recordar, mi pequeño John, que tu padre de verdad siempre seré yo, el único y verdadero, es mi sangre la que corre por tus venas y tu corazón es el mío. Verdad Seb, ¿qué Johnny es mío, sólo mío?_

_El irlandés miró más allá del objetivo y sonrió exuberantemente a su amante al ver su respuesta silenciosa afirmativa, mientras le indicaba que acercase la cámara a los brazos donde sujetaba cariñosamente a su bebé, que parecía que acababa de despertar de su sueño, por los movimientos inquietos que empezaba a realizar, y que su padre calmo con un pequeño mecido de sus brazos, mientras volvía a tararear tenuemente unos instantes, antes de volver a hablar._

_\- Hagamos las presentaciones bien entonces. Este lindo y precioso niño es John Hamish Moriarty. Elegí esos dos nombres porque John significa "él lleno de gracia" y no hay nada más que verlo para darse cuenta de que esa es la verdad más evidente sobre su naturaleza pura; y Hamish "aquel que Dios recompensará", porque sólo le espera lo mejor en su vida. Tengo que confesar que la razón principal para elegir el segundo es que quería nombrarle con mi mismo nombre, pero era demasiado aburrido y confuso tener dos James en la misma casa, así que me decidí por la variante escocesa, más única, más especial, más como mi pequeño niño. Sus nombres reflejan toda su perfección, lo que le hace especial y lo que le va a deparar la vida en un brillante futuro. Mi pequeño niño tendrá el mundo a los pies._

\- _Tú se lo pondrás en ellos. Más vale que empiecen a temblar los que se quieran oponer a ello.- La voz de Morán parecía perderse en el fondo de la idílica escena que presentaba Moriarty con su hijo en brazos, nadie nunca podría poner en duda el amor y la devoción que el irlandés tenía a su hijo. Pero quien no se dejase engañar por las plumas de colores que siempre exhibía en su comportamiento, temblaría ante la locura absoluta que se escondía detrás de la mirada de amor devoto que presentaba el hombre, la obsesión que el ligero toque de su mano sobre la suave piel del bebé mostraba en los gestos de posesión inconsciente que iba marcando en ella mientras hablaba. Torturaría, quemaría vivo y después destruiría, pedazo a pedazo, la vida de quien tratase de arrebatárselo, hasta sólo dejar un montón de cenizas a sus pies._

\- _Escucha a tu tío Seb, que me conoce demasiado bien, te voy a dar el mundo, mi niño, y pobre de quien trate de impedírmelo. – Sonrió feliz ante el dulce gorjeo que hizo el bebé en ese preciso momento, como si diese la razón a las palabras pronunciadas por su padre. Lo alzó hasta que su cabecita se encontraba a la altura de su nariz, y aspiró con fuerza el aroma dulce que desprendía su cuerpo, como un hombre sediento de agua, memorizándolo. – Ahora, por desgracia, mi Johnny Boy debe volver al lado de esa mujer – el gesto de desprecio fue evidente en la voz, perdiendo el tono amoroso que había tenido a lo largo de toda la grabación – para que te alimente y crezcas fuerte y ya no sea necesaria en nuestras vidas, para irnos pronto de esta podredumbre de ciudad a nuestra casa y ser los dueños del mundo, mi pequeño niño, mi John._

* * *

**221B, Baker Street, Londres, cuatro meses después de la muerte de Moriarty**

Sherlock cerró la pantalla de reproducción en el ordenador, donde había estado viendo el video grabado por Moriarty con su hijo recién nacido. Expulsó el Cd marcado con el número uno y lo volvió a guardar en el maletín marcado con el nombre de John que lo había custodiado junto a otros similares. Lo habían encontrado mientras hacían el registro en la propiedad escocesa del consultor criminal, y sólo ahora había podido verlo. Primero había sido por falta de tiempo, mientras seguían ejecutando la desarticulación de la red criminal más inmediata a Jim y ordenaban todos los papeles para hacerse cargo del niño y el periodo siguiente de adaptación que habían vivido. Y segundo, porque había tenido demasiado miedo de lo que podían contener. Temía que a pesar de que todo parecía demostrar que Jim había sido un padre cariñoso y atento, que no hubiese dejado de ser un psicópata en su vida familiar y que hubiese podido dañar a su hijo de mil maneras diferentes, tanto física como mentalmente, todo eso mientras le declaraba su amor infinito y grababa las escenas para su disfrute sádico.

Pero al verlos finalmente, y tras haber hablado con los empleados del irlandés en los interrogatorios, sabía que no iba a encontrar ningún tipo de maltrato a John, sólo videos de un padre amoroso y su hijo pequeño. Lo que le había estremecido era la devoción absoluta que había mostrado Moriarty en sus gestos, algunos dirían que la propia de un padre, pero el detective había visto más allá de la primera sensación y vio posesividad, obsesión, locura, ingredientes que inspiraban y movían el amor del criminal, un reflejo claro de la demencia que había regido toda su vida. Se pregunto, una vez más, como algo tan puro e inocente como el niño que dormía arriba, podía ser hijo de tal monstruo. Al pensar en la manera despectiva cómo se había referido a la madre recordó, como, según las palabras de Morán, había sufrido dolor y tortura antes de conseguir morir, todo eso a manos del hombre que pensaba que la amaba y que sólo la había utilizado como un vientre donde engendrar a su hijo.

* * *

El joven detective se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto claro de cansancio y se masajeo los músculos faciales doloridos por días de trabajo eternos, que parecían nunca acabar en los últimos tiempos. Sus ojos, que habían permanecido durante unos instantes cerrados, descansando de las luces brillantes encendidas en la habitación, al abrirse de nuevo se fueron de manera inconsciente al archivo que contenía los últimos meses de vida de Moriarty y que detallaba en profundidad el incidente en la azotea de St. Bart, las palabras, amenazas y manipulaciones, que se habían cruzado durante el enfrentamiento. Y como, al final, se había desatado el infierno.

Durante un instante, Sherlock, cuando el psicópata irlandés había visto como sus planes para llevarle al suicidio fracasaban, había creído que éste acabaría frustrado con su propia vida, en ese mismo momento y lugar, como una coacción final para lograr sus planes, pero algo le había detenido de apretar el gatillo. A continuación, todo había estallado, literalmente, entre las balas cruzadas de las fuerzas conjuntas de los hombres de Mycroft y del Yard y las de los hombres del consultor. Había sido un caos sangriento, y pocos habían podido escapar indemnes cuando Moriarty había hecho estallar las bombas que habían destruido el ala del hospital donde se encontraban, tras abandonar la azotea.

El mismo Sherlock había conseguido sobrevivir de milagro, el consultor criminal solo había logrado ser reconocido, una vez que se pudo acceder a los restos que quedaban del edificio, por el reloj de oro tan característico que siempre llevaba puesto consigo en la muñeca derecha. Su cuerpo había quedado tal calcinado que las pruebas de ADN habían sido imposibles de realizar, así como la comparativa dental. Pero junto al dicho reloj: la estatura, la edad y masa de edad parecía coincidir y confirmar la muerte del hombre. No había dudas.

Sólo por suerte o el destino, la perdida de la chaqueta por Moriarty en la refriega inicial del tejado le había permitido buscar datos para conocer sus planes e iniciar la destrucción de su organización tocada por la pérdida de su cabeza. Había sido un choque encontrar una fotografía de un niño de aspecto angelical en el bolsillo interior de la misma. Los enormes ojos azules y el pelo dorado parecían llenar todo el espacio, pero, aunque pocos evidentes a primera vista, había los suficientes rasgos físicos, así como el gesto con el que posaba ante la cámara, para saber quién era su padre.

Se había quedado helado en su sorpresa, preguntándose cómo era posible que un hombre, un monstruo como Moriarty, que se alimentaba del dolor y la destrucción del resto de la humanidad, pudiera ser padre de esa criatura, que sólo transmitía inocencia y amor. Durante unos breves instantes, su corazón se atenazó de celos por lo que había poseído su némesis, ese calor que él parecía destinado a desconocer en su existencia. Al final pasaron, dejándole el sabor de la soledad en la boca, la única que parecía destinada a ser su única compañera en la vida. Y trató de borrar los sentimientos anteriores de su memoria.

La investigación posterior, la caza y captura de Morán mientras trataba de huir, en vez de vengar a su amante, le sorprendió. Era algo que estaba tan fuera del perfil psicológico que había realizado sobre el ex coronel, fiel hasta la extenuación hacia Moriarty y con instintos asesinos sólo comparables al muerto, un cazador de hombres. Había luchado tenazmente hasta caer herido mortalmente por varias heridas de bala. Sherlock le escuchó mientras en medio de sus desvaríos moribundos llamaba al pequeño John, jurando que le iba a buscar y proteger, y sin darse cuenta, le narraba al peor enemigo de su amado Jim, su mayor secreto.

No sabía poner nombre a lo que había crecido en su interior en esos instantes, pero sabía que tenía que ser el que fuese a buscar al niño. Verlo, conocerlo y llegar a saber de primera mano lo único que había dado algo de humanidad a su némesis muerta. Recordó la mirada de Mycroft, insoldable, fija en sus ojos mientras le comunicaba sus intenciones, durante un instante temió que se lo negase, pero al final asintió lentamente, como si hubiese tomado una decisión de la que dependiese el destino de Gran Bretaña y del mundo entero.

Esa misma tarde se encontró observando una imagen idílica en un pequeño pueblo escocés, que sin saberlo le calentó el corazón, que siempre había mantenido helado. La noche le volvió a encontrar en el mismo lugar, fumando cigarro tras cigarro, y tratando de dar sentido al anhelo que había crecido en su interior.

Sólo, cuando en medio de un camino, cubierto de verde vegetación, le habían mirado unos ojos azules llenos de una inocencia que jamás había conocido en ningún ser humano antes, se dio cuenta de que era lo que deseaba y debía hacer: cuidar esa pequeña luz que había logrado sobrevivir incluso a la maldad más absoluta que podía alguna vez haber tenido forma humana y evitar que se perdiese algo tan bello dentro del sistema, que fuera a caer en manos de quién no supiera ver el tesoro que se le concedía disfrutar y cuidar. Incluso en esos momentos, en que tomaba una decisión tan irrevocable para su destino y el de la pequeña vida que lo iba a compartir a partir de entonces, no podía dejar de tener miedo, de no ser capaz de llevar a cabo esa tarea.

* * *

Sus ojos viajaron desde el archivo de Moriarty al dibujo que John le había regalado esa misma tarde, para que no estuviese tan cansado ni triste siempre: era la imagen de un cachorro de perro jugando con un niño rubio. Rió suavemente al recordar como el niño, un bebé aún, había indicado, casi de casualidad que un perro siempre te hacía feliz y puedes jugar con él, tratando de ocultar la esperanza en sus enormes ojos azules. No había podido evitar abrazarle, mientras le besaba cariñosamente en el pelo, y le decía que hablarían con la señora Hudson por la mañana y que si les dejaba, irían a buscar uno a la perrera. No sé le escapa que acababa de ser manipulado por ¡un niño!, pero había sido imposible resistirse ante tanta inocencia y candidez. Enterró en el fondo de su mente el recuerdo que Moriarty había sido un manipulador experto. Todos los niños pedían y manipulaban a sus padres, a los mayores que les rodeaban, para conseguir sus deseos, sobre todo cuando se trataba de mascotas, nada de lo que preocuparse en parecidos paternos. Debía tratar de dejar de ver en John las cualidades más nefastas de Jim. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía como una persona podía ser muy diferente de sus padres, con todos sus defectos, todavía no había heredado los peores de sus progenitores.

Los cuatro meses que había estado John en el piso habían parecido pasar demasiado deprisa mientras luchaban, sobre todo Sherlock, por adaptarse a la nueva situación. El detective tenía que recordar que ahora vivía con un niño, que dependía de él para poder sobrevivir en todo. Sus experimentos fueron trasladados al sótano, las armas y objetos peligrosos guardados en una caja fuerte en su habitación. La señora Hudson procedió a la descontaminación de todo el piso, por miedo a enfermedades contagiosas, ya que un niño pequeño, por lo visto, era más propenso a poder contagiarse con ellas. Fue advertido que debía ser consciente de los horarios de las comidas y el sueño. Por suerte, de nuevo, la querida señora Hudson se hizo cargo de la situación, al desconfiar, con toda la razón del mundo, que Sherlock fuera capaz de hacerlo por él mismo en esos momentos iniciales. Pero el detective, a pesar de agradecérselo con todo su corazón, quería ocuparse del cuidado del niño él solo, y tras varios errores y equivocaciones, creía que ya tenía totalmente dominado el asunto, aunque era consciente que era vigilado por la anciana con ojos de águila.

Pero lo peor vino por las noches, en las cuales, John no paraba de llorar por su padre y parecía no poder entender porque no podía llamarlo por teléfono o volver a verlo, y oírlo era sentir como se rompía en pedazos el corazón más frío. A pesar de los psicólogos contratados por Mycroft, de las palabras de todos y los mimos de la patrona, el niño parecía incapaz de asumir la muerte y ausencia en su vida de su amado padre. Sherlock se encontraba incapaz de actuar para darle consuelo, se sentía sucio en ocasiones, ya que no podía evitar los celos de sus némesis, al ser dueño de ese amor y devoción incondicional por parte del pequeño.

Las primeras semanas fueron sentir angustia pura al ver su pequeño cuerpo sacudido por los sollozos y la cara congestionada por las lágrimas caídas, formando surcos en sus mejillas. Sherlock desesperaba, no sabía qué hacer más, nunca había sido empático y la mayoría de las ocasiones solía obviar los sentimientos del resto de personas en su propio beneficio. Pero, poco a poco, se dio cuenta que sí le mantenía en brazos, con un ligero abrazo, para no agobiarle, el pequeño se iba tranquilizando hasta caer dormido en sus brazos, agarrándose con sus puños a la camisa, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desaparecer también, si no le sujetaba. A veces, las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de los ojos del niño, aún dormido, le dolían como propias y trataba de secárselas con sus propios dedos, con cuidado de no despertarle.

Algo de lo que no se percató de forma inmediata fue que, aunque cortés y educado, incluso cariñoso en ocasiones, con Mycroft, la señora Hudson o Lestrade en esas primeras semanas, John solía seguirle por toda la casa y sentarse en silencio donde pudiese mirarle sin molestarle en lo que estuviese haciendo en esos momentos, prefiriendo su compañía. Al principio se sintió incómodo por ese acoso sosegado. Pero, en un raro destello de empatía, se dio cuenta, tras analizar todos los datos de los que disponía, que extrañaba a su padre y su tío, muy distintos en su trato con él, por lo que había podido averiguar siempre dispuestos a jugar, abrazarle y besarle, diametralmente opuesto de lo que estaba recibiendo, hasta entonces, en el 221B, donde salvo el abrazo ocasional de la patrona no recibía nada similar.

Sintió asombro, porque de pronto se dio cuenta de por qué era tan importante para John, que era que el niño veía en él algo similar a su padre. Le extraño que un niño tan pequeño fuese capaz de reconocer las similitudes entre Moriarty y él mismo, reales si se obviaba la naturaleza asesina y psicópata del consultor criminal, y que estuviese buscando consuelo en la única persona en el mundo que se le pudiese comparar en capacidad intelectual.

El detective sabía que él no era una persona táctil, ni cariñoso, en ocasiones, no tenía ni siquiera un lado suave. Era incapaz de dar lo que nunca había recibido en su vida, pero sabía que era necesario que lo intentase por John, por su bien y bienestar. Así que la próxima vez que estando sentado en el sofá, leyendo el archivo de un caso nuevo, al levantar la mirada y ver al niño mirarlo silenciosamente desde la entrada de la habitación, le llamó y sentó sobre sus rodillas. Mientras abrazaba suavemente su pequeño cuerpo continuó con su trabajo, fue notando como la tensión del pequeño iba cediendo, poco a poco, y pronto se relajo totalmente hasta quedar dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Pronto no fue necesario llamarlo para tenerlo sobre su regazo sentado, él mismo, sin preguntar se subía y se apoyaba en su pecho, pudiendo estar horas en la misma postura. No pudo dejar de notar que, teniendo a esa criatura angelical refugiada en sus brazos, su mente parecía trabajar mejor, llegar a cuotas más elevadas, como si fuera un conductor de luz de sus pensamientos para hacerlos más brillantes. Darle pequeños besos sobre la cabeza o en la frente, fue algo casi natural de hacer, al acostarle, o simplemente tenerle entre sus brazos. A veces cuando trabajaba y el niño estaba sobre su regazo, apoyaba su barbilla en él, y respiraba el aroma siempre fresco que despedía su cuerpecito, consiguiendo una paz que nunca había tenido anteriormente.

* * *

El joven se levantó del sofá, tras apagar las luces, subió sin hacer ruido al piso superior, y entró por la puerta entornada en la habitación aún más silenciosamente, si era posible. Se sentó con delicadeza sobre el borde de la cama contemplando como dormía el niño abrazado a un oso de peluche blanco, del que nunca se separaba. Paso la punta de los dedos sobre los rasgos de la cara, cuidando de no despertarle, en una suave caricia que nunca se permitiría hacer delante de otras personas, volviendo a memorizarlos en su mente. Si despierto parecía un ángel travieso que acababa de perder un diente al caerse de una nube mientras jugaba, dormido parecía un querubín al que ningún mal nunca se había atrevido a tocar, lleno de inocencia y risas. Cada noche, desde que le había traído a su casa, realizaba el mismo ritual, incrédulo que esa pequeña figura dependiese de él. Mientras realizaba esos gestos, se repetía para sí, que nadie le podría separar de él, de ese pequeño corazón que había descubierto hacía latir el suyo y que tanto calor le daba.

No sabía si fueron minutos u horas cuando con un suave beso en la frente del durmiente, se marchó de la habitación, tras comprobar que las cortinas no dejasen pasar la luz y que el intercomunicador no estuviese apagado. Antes de meterse en su propia habitación, contempló desde las sombras del salón Baker Street y sus ojos, siempre alerta, localizaron a los hombres de su hermano que vigilaban la vivienda. Por una vez no le importo, ya que sabía que más que por él, estaban para cuidar al pequeño niño que dormía arriba. Sonrió para sí, no era el único que había caído conquistado por el candor de John y estaba aprendiendo a amarlo, aún a regañadientes.

* * *

_"…..recuerda, mi pequeño Johnny, tu padre de verdad siempre seré yo, el único y verdadero, es mi sangre la que llevas y tu corazón es el mío,... Johnny es mío, sólo mío."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. La luz más brillante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock pertenece a la BBC y de ACD

\- **_Capítulo 3:La luz más brillante_** ** _-_**

* * *

 

**Dvd número 2**

_Jim jugaba con los pequeños y regordetes dedos de su hijo, que lucía un poco más mayor en semanas que en el video anterior. El niño se encontraba recostado sobre la camisa de seda gris que cubría el pecho de su padre; con unos embelesados ojos de un azul oscuro, casi negros, que parecían cubrir toda su carita diminuta, miraba con curiosidad lo que su progenitor hacía. De vez en cuando, hablaba en el idioma balbuceante propio de los bebés, que traía, en su sonido, una sonrisa amplia al rostro del irlandés, que se apresuraba a lanzarle pequeños besos para que lo repitiese otra vez._

_Era una visión tierna, y hasta cierto punto idílica, ver al joven moreno y atractivo echado boca arriba sobre una alfombra de piel blanca, los muebles de estilo ibicenco eran de ese mismo color, decorados con flores pintadas en tonos azules sobre la madera. Destacaban los muebles propios para el cuidado de los bebes como la cuna de barrotes de madera, una mecedora donde estaba sentado un encantador oso blanco que miraba la escena con indulgencia, la cómoda con un ramo de olorosas lilas violetas en un jarrón de fino cristal. Incluso las cortinas de fina organza eran también blancas y se observaba como eran movidas intermitentemente por la suave brisa que entraba por las puertas abiertas del balcón, que daban al jardín de la casa. A través de ellas, sólo se escuchaba el dulce canto de los pájaros y las ramas de los árboles al moverse por el tenue aire, sonando como un río lejano, pero a la vez próximo._

_Es como si Moriarty buscase la perfección en cada de uno de los videos que grababa con su hijo, cada pequeño detalle que los componían formaba un todo de gran belleza. El ángulo de la filmación de la cámara, en esta ocasión, indicaba que se encontraban solos y el padre, con autocomplacencia, disfrutaba del momento de soledad con solo la compañía de su hijo._

* * *

\- _Johnny, mi pequeño niño, es ya un poco más mayor en este video. Hoy hace un mes que vino al mundo, dentro de poco va a ser un chico muy grande y fuerte.- Los ojos azules, que se habían ido medio cerrado somnolientos segundos antes, se volvieron a abrir al escucharle y siguieron la fuente del sonido que era la voz de su padre, hasta el rostro de Jim, cuyos ojos negros se quedaron cautivados en el azul inocente. – Según su pediatra se encuentra totalmente sano y su desarrollo es normal. Ese hombre es simplemente un idiota, mi John nunca podrá ser normal, ordinario, hay algo demasiado brillante en él que va a oscurecer al resto del mundo._

_Acarició la suave mejilla del bebé que pareció corresponder al gesto amoroso con una sonrisa desdentada y trató de reptar un poco por el torso de su padre, que le sujeto con habilidad mientras se incorporaba y lo abrazaba con los dos brazos._

\- _Dentro de un mes ya no estaremos aquí, en esta odiosa ciudad, con su gente simple y pueblerina, se me queda pequeña, me ahoga, siento como mi cerebro se embota mientras me rodean todos ellos con sus diminutas vidas y problemas insignificantes…y ya quiero tenerte mi pequeño ángel sólo para mí, sin tener que compartirte con nadie nunca más, y menos con esa mujer tan vulgar. Ya sé, mi niño, no es vulgar, si ha sido capaz de engendrarte, pero piénsalo bien: ¿después de eso qué más le puede dar la vida? ¿Qué sentido tiene que viva una vida vacía e inútil cuándo ya ha cumplido su misión en ella? Nada, debemos considerar su próximo futuro como un dulce regalo de agradecimiento por los servicios que nos ha prestado. Pronto, muy pronto, nos iremos. Pensaba esperar un poco más, pero su presencia se me hace insufrible, me repele ver cuando te coge, como te mece como si fueras suyo, ¡su niño! Su voz cuando te habla, como si fueras un cachorro de algo..._

_La cara de Jim fue transformada por la repugnancia más absoluta mientras hablaba de la mujer que había dado a luz a su pequeño ángel, sus ojos mostraban todo el aborrecimiento que sentía por ella, que se creía con derecho sobre su pequeño ángel, el mayor crimen a sus ojos._

_\- Todo ya está preparado, mi niño, para irnos de aquí. Te va a gustar tu nueva casa, tiene un montón de habitaciones para jugar al escondite en ellas cuando seas mayor. Fuera, hay un jardín con un laberinto en su interior que podrás explorar, para encontrar su centro, donde hay una sorpresa especial para ti, pero sólo a partir que cumplas seis años, antes va a estar prohibido que vayas a él. No queremos que nuestro pequeño Johnny Boy se pierda, eso no haría feliz a su padre, nada feliz, recuérdalo. Aparte hay una piscina, pero sólo podrás ir a ella conmigo o con el tío Seb, al menos hasta que crezcas y tengas ¿diez años?, que será dentro, de mucho, mucho tiempo, ya que sabes que tu padre quiere que seas siempre su pequeño niño. Las caballerizas también van a ser terreno prohibido…No, John, no me mires así, ya sé que te estoy quitando toda la diversión, pero si te pasase algo, aunque fuese un rasguño, debería quemar nuestra bonita casa y castigar a los culpables de tu daño, porque nada ni nadie te puede perjudicar ni doler, sin sufrir las consecuencias. ¿Y no queremos eso, verdad? La casa es demasiado bonita para arder._

_Moriarty se enfrentó en un duelo silencioso a su hijo que se limitó a apoyar sus diminutos puños cerrados en la camisa del consultor y volver a lanzar gorjeos sin sentido, como indicando que cuando creciese tal vez se plantease obedecer a su padre, o tal vez no, llenando el silencio de la habitación. Jim cambió de repente el gesto serio que había tenido hasta ese momento, con una expresión de placer intenso._

\- _Mañana va a venir a verte la pequeña Harriet. Esa mujer pretende que te quiera como una buena hermana mayor, pero es incapaz de ver cómo te envidia, incluso antes de que nacieras, como deseaba ocupar tu lugar. La he visto mirar con codicia la casa, tu habitación y los juguetes que hay en la sala de juegos. Pobrecita, la escoria que tiene como padre, nunca la ha podido dar ni siquiera una mínima parte de lo que te puedo dar yo a ti en un solo día. Cada vez que alguien te abraza sus ojos muestran todo lo que siente, la ira, el odio, las ganas de ocupar tu lugar, ¡cómo si fuera capaz de hacerlo! La tonta de su madre cree que puede hacer una familia con todos, es incapaz de ver lo que se esconde detrás de mi máscara, de lo que esconde su preciosa hija tras la suya, el resentimiento que tiene contra ella, como la gustaría humillarla y arrebatarle la vida perfecta que cree haber construido. Y tal va a ser hora de jugar un poco para quitarnos el aburrimiento mortal que hay en esta ciudad, ya que la niña de mamá se ha presentado voluntaria para hacerlo._

_El consultor miro hacia su hijo, mientras con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, le acariciaba la nariz, tratando de hacerle cosquillas. Las palabras que salían de su boca mientras, eran lo totalmente opuesto a esa imagen paternal que mostraba, en ese mismo momento._

_\- A la pequeña Harriet le gusta ser mayor, probar el alcohol, el tabaco, las drogas, jugar a ser una chica mala, cuando desconoce la verdadera cara del mal al verla y encontrarse frente a ella. Creo que debo enseñarle lo que es la maldad, la oscuridad auténtica. Debe aprender que es la auténtica perversión y vicio, ¿acaso no soy técnicamente su padrastro? Es mi deber, entonces, enseñarle la verdad de la vida y sé que va disfrutar aprendiendo, lo veo en sus ojos cuando me persigue con la mirada. Será aún más divertido hacerlo mientras su madre está en la misma casa, viviendo esa fantasía absurda suya que somos una familia feliz. Creo que la voy a joder a cuatro patas, por delante y por detrás, repetidamente, mientras grita con esa boquita suya todas esas obscenidades que esconde a su madre y desea que le hagan. Y cuando vuelva a por más, cuando abra la boca, se la voy a follar, hasta que no pueda hablar con esa estridente voz que me repugna, y se va a tragar todo lo que le eché en ella. Y lo mejor, va ser sabiendo que lo que le gustan son las otras niñas, no los niños, pero que le puedo hacer lo que quiera por su rencor estúpido a su madre. La pobrecita Harriet todavía no sabe lo que quiere, así que debe probar de todo._

_Jim permaneció en silencio, inmerso en la dulce anticipación de sus planes. Mientras iba meciendo con suavidad a su hijo que, poco a poco, se fue durmiendo en sus brazos. Se le quedó contemplando, y como era habitual en él, sus ojos eran el reflejo de la posesividad que sentía por la sangre de su sangre._

\- _Nadie que desee hacerte daño quedará en pie, les destruiré pieza a pieza, hasta llegar al fondo de su patético ser, cuando acabe con ellos solo van a ser cenizas, que voy a esparcir al aire. Mi pequeño niño, mi ángel, el corazón que nunca he tenido, y que voy a guardar del mundo._

* * *

**221B, Baker Street, Londres, cuatro meses después de la muerte de Moriarty**

El video finalizo con Moriarty depositando con un beso en la frente a su hijo en la cuna y apagando la cámara, mientras le dejaba dormir, antes de abandonar la habitación.

Sherlock no sabía que sentir ante lo que acababa de ver y escuchar. Siempre había sabido la locura y crueldad que habían regido la vida de su némesis, la destrucción y dolor que llevaba siempre consigo, allí donde fuera, pero nunca había sido capaz de imaginar una escena como la que acababa de ver. Repulsa ante la manipulación que había ejercido en una familia, hasta romperla en pedazos y destrozarla, todo mientras era la imagen del amor paterno al mismo tiempo. No dudaba, ni por un solo instante, que el irlandés hubiese llevado a cabo sus planes e incluso de formas más aberrantes que las que había expresado en voz alta. El detective cruzó los ojos con su hermano, que había estado viendo también el video, sentado a su lado en el sofá, el mismo desagrado profundo y visceral se mostraba en sus ojos verdes, ante la depravación del consultor criminal muerto, que parecía no haber conocido límites algunos en ella.

\- Lo que verdaderamente me asquea es que mientras tenía a John en sus brazos, jugaba con él, le amaba en su forma retorcida, al mismo tiempo, se deleitaba pensando como destruir a su familia, a su propia madre, a su hermana. – Sintió la necesidad de expresar su desagrado en voz alta, como si de alguna manera fuera a cambiar los hechos pasados, o hacer más comprensible la mente tortuosa y oscura de Jim.

\- Esa era la particularidad más pura de Moriarty, lo que le distinguía y hacía único: la locura, el convertir algo bello, puro, en la esencia misma de la depravación y el mal. – Mycroft suspiro, le había llevado toda una vida ser capaz de esconder sus sentimientos en el fondo de su ser interior, dominarlos en vez de dejarse dominar por ellos, pero como su hermano se había visto sacudido por la alegoría de la maldad sin matices ni disfraces que era el consultor criminal, incluso en sus momentos más humanos y personales que eran mostrados en esos videos. Casi llegaba a sentir aprensión ante lo que podía ser mostrado en el futuro. - Era capaz de convertir los sentimientos de las personas que le rodeaban en su propia perdición…

\- Siempre has dicho que los sentimientos y el cuidado que conllevan son una carga y una debilidad. Con él parece que no estabas muy equivocado, vivía de ellos, como un vampiro de la sangre.

\- Así es, la gente como nosotros no nos podemos permitir el llevar nuestro corazón en la mano y mostrar lo que nos da fuerzas, lo que nos motiva. Es dar una ventaja innecesaria a nuestros rivales llegar a permitirles ese conocimiento de nuestro interior. – Mycroft permaneció en silencio, ponderando sus siguientes palabras, conociendo las incapacidades de su hermano a la hora de entender las sutilezas del carácter y el corazón humano, más allá de lo mental e intelectual, o de las manipulaciones que le pudiesen ser provechosas.- Pero también es cierto que no nos podemos permitir el lujo de prescindir de ello, ya que es lo que nos define como seres vivos y personas. Simplemente debemos cuidarlo mejor, proteger nuestro corazón, que hace el resto del mundo. Incluso Moriarty era consciente de esa necesidad, simplemente la retorció para adaptarla a su propia manera de ser y necesidades más abyectas. Es francamente escandalosa la cantidad de sangre que vertió para proteger su secreto.

\- A veces Mycroft… - Sherlock se calló unos instantes tratando de verbalizar los pensamientos que bullían en su cabeza.- ¿Crees que John se convierta en nuestra debilidad? ¿La causa de nuestra caída?

\- Cualquier cosa que amemos, que cuidemos, será debilidad y flaqueza, tendremos que ser nosotros quienes velemos que no la exploten en nuestra contra. John es un niño, apenas un bebé, solo por esa condición, es más necesario cuidar todo lo que le rodea, vigilar que nada ni nadie se acerqué demasiado a él.

\- Hablas como Moriarty.

\- Lo sé, soy muy consciente de ello. Pero sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y puede ser que sea la única cosa que comparto con él.

\- ¿Deberemos dejar también un rastro de sangre por toda Inglaterra? – El detective no pudo evitar la pulla a su hermano para poder encenderle y ver como respondía. Mycroft se limito a fruncir los labios en un gesto de disgusto ante las palabras del más joven de los Holmes, y contestarle sin apenas emoción.

\- No seas idiota. Tenemos otros métodos a nuestra disposición y bastante más limpios que los suyos. Quería comentarte toda la información que hemos podido reunir hasta ahora sobre John. – Mycroft suspiro llevándose dos dedos a la nariz y pellizcándola, ordenando mentalmente los hechos que quería transmitir a su hermano para no perder ningún detalle fundamental. -Hemos seguido el rastro de Moriarty, como has indicado bastante sangriento. Hasta hace siete meses vivían en el condado de East Sussex, en las afueras de la ciudad de Brighton. Su marcha se produjo entre los fuegos de una bomba en la escuela infantil de Stanmer Park, que contaba con un impresionante sistema educativo, de gran calidad si me permites el inciso. En dicha explosión murió una profesora. Encontramos unos pequeños rastros en los equipos informáticos, que pudieron ser analizados, que nos permitieron averiguar que se había encontrado matriculado en el centro un niño llamado John O´Hara hasta ese momento y del que han desaparecido todos los datos del sistema educativo.

\- Planeaba ya su jugada y quiso alejarlo, hacerle desaparecer.

\- Así es. Salvo unas pocas fotografías de John con otros compañeros, es como si nunca hubiera existido.

\- Mándame copias. Te impresionó la escuela, por lo que veo.

\- Desde luego, muy adecuada para un niño con una inteligencia como la de John, superior a la media, donde recibía todo el estímulo necesario en un medio adecuado. Parece que le realizaron unos test sobre ella, pero los datos se han perdido. Deberíamos, en todo caso, buscarle algo similar en Londres a su antigua escuela.

\- Me parece bien. – Sherlock se levanto del sofá y se paseó nervioso por la sala. – Es muy inteligente, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto crees tú?

\- Creo que no a nuestro nivel o al de su padre, como para ser considerado un genio. La superdotación intelectual profunda de más de 175 de CI es algo muy excepcional, solo el 0,00002 % población mundial la posee, es decir cerca de 2009 personas en todo el planeta. Ya fue extraordinario que dos hermanos como nosotros tuviésemos las mismas capacidades, y que al mismo tiempo y casi mismo lugar, hubiese otro genio como Moriarty, lo hizo aún más extraordinario aún. Pero puedo afirmar, casi sin dudas, que el coeficiente de John va a ser bastante elevado, en torno a los 150, si me pides que suponga una cantidad. La psicóloga en breve nos presentará sus conclusiones, de los exámenes y test que le ha realizado.

Mycroft no necesitaba que su hermano expresase en voz alta su preocupación por las capacidades intelectuales que John pudiese tener para conocerlas, e incluso, compartirlas en su mayor parte. Los estudios psicológicos, y su propia experiencia personal, avalaban que los superdotados cuyos CI superaban los 150, tenían tendencia a aislarse de la sociedad y, en ocasiones, volverse agresivos, debido al importante desfase entre su edad cronológica y sus facultades mentales. El aburrimiento, la incapacidad de relacionarse con sus compañeros, la angustia por poseer una gran capacidad intelectual y ser emocionalmente inmaduro para enfrentarla, todo eso había marcado a los hermanos Holmes, y en especial a Sherlock desde muy pequeños. Llegando al punto, que el pequeño hasta se había autoproclamado sociópata de alto rendimiento para separarse aún más del resto del mundo. Era lógico que temiesen un futuro así para John. Todos los niños necesitan todos los cuidados y la atención por parte de los adultos que les rodean. Pero en el caso de John iba a ser crucial, por muchos motivos, para que creciese lo más estable posible. No le dijo a su hermano que los errores que cometieron con ellos no los iban a repetir a su vez, pero la mirada que cruzaron fue suficiente para dejarlo claro.

\- A veces veo a Moriarty en él. – Dijo abruptamente el hombre más joven, rompiendo el silencio, como si tuviera la necesidad de expresar ese pensamiento, y a la vez, miedo de hacerlo en voz alta, como si fuese a conjugar alguna maldición bíblica sobre sus cabezas.

\- ¿Qué? – Mycroft se sorprendió por el cambio de tema.

\- Sé que es normal, que repita gestos, maneras de comportarse, pero también veo su mente en él, la capacidad de leer a la gente y utilizar ese conocimiento, de manipular, es algo que va más allá de la inteligencia o ser un genio. Es parte de la naturaleza más profunda de una persona. Y a pesar de su edad me es difícil leer lo que piensa en ocasiones.

\- Siempre vamos a ver a Moriarty en él y es normal que tenga rasgos de su padre, pero la diferencia es que John ha mostrado un alto grado de empatía hacía los demás. Solo debemos mostrarle la diferencia entre lo que es correcto y lo que no hacer.

\- ¿Y lo sabemos nosotros mismos?

\- Si es necesario lo debemos aprender, recordar los límites, y aplicarlos, es nuestra obligación, principalmente la tuya que John se convierta en todo lo contrario que fue su padre. Entiendo tu preocupación, pero debes recordar que es un niño lo suficientemente perceptivo para darse cuenta de tus miedos y condicionarle, lo debes superar para poder llegar a él, para que una emocionalmente a ti, sino puede ser más causa de mal que de bien lo que estamos haciendo.

Ante el asentimiento silencioso de su hermano, Mycroft continúo hablando, exponiendo los detalles de la investigación que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo había llevado realizar a sus agentes para su estudio y análisis por el detective.

\- Si la información de Sussex nos costó encontrarla, imagínate lograr encontrar alguna sobre la madre, con el tiempo transcurrido. El error de Moriarty fue tratar de cerrar todo, de que no hubiese cabos sueltos que pudiesen llegar hasta él o John. Encontramos las actas de defunción de Henry Watson y su hija Harriet, de diecinueve años, muertos por una explosión de gas, en esa misma época, en la ciudad de York. Ellen Watson se había suicidado hace cuatro años, la causa fue una severa depresión post parto, tras dar a luz un niño de una nueva pareja sentimental no identificada. Los datos, una vez más, habían sido borrados de loa archivos, pero fue una suerte que Ellen fuese una mujer bien conocida y apreciada por la comunidad de York, esa información del boca a boca no pudo desaparecer tan fácil. No hay más familia por parte materna, en todo caso. Por parte de Jim, seguimos sin poder saber nada más que su origen era irlandés e estudio en Londres al mismo tiempo que Carl Powell. Desconocemos si tiene familia, donde se crio… todos esos datos tuvo años para enterrarlos y hacerlos desaparecer perfectamente.

\- ¿Cuál era el apellido de la madre?

\- Watson, era pariente lejana de su ex marido y compartían apellido. ¿Por?

\- La próxima semana tenemos que formalizar la adopción de John, y me parece adecuado darle algo de su madre, en este caso su apellido. En todo caso, me gustaría el uso de Watson-Holmes.

\- Muy sentimental Sherlock, pero me parece correcto. Todo es mejor que mantener Moriarty en sus papeles. – Mycroft asintió mientras se levanta de su asiento. – Me voy a ir ya. ¿Te molesta si subo a verle antes?

\- No, adelante. Al fin al cabo, eres su tío postizo ¿no?

* * *

El funcionario del gobierno británico subió con la mayor delicadeza posible las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio del niño en el piso superior. Algo que habían aprendido los dos hermanos es que John parecía tener un sueño muy ligero, aunque también podría ser por la extrañeza del entorno que le rodeaba los primeros días, aunque por el tiempo transcurrido lo tendrían que descartar ya, y se despertaba con bastante facilidad. Parecía no necesitar dormir tanto como otros niños de su edad.

Le observó dormir desde la puerta entreabierta, sin entrar en la habitación. La idea de Sherlock de criarlo, le había sorprendido inicialmente, porque nunca había creído que fuera capaz de preocuparse por otro ser humano, y menos de un niño de tan corta edad, con todas las necesidades y cuidados que conllevaba y fuera capaz de llevar a cabo la tarea, de momento, sin demasiados sobresaltos.

Pero para sí mismo, siendo totalmente sincero, se tenía que reconocer, que también le había preocupado la idea, que no fuera más que el resultado de la obsesión mutua que su hermano había tenido hacía el consultor criminal, un fin para poder derrotarle llevándose con él lo único que el otro había querido en su vida. Podía ser el hijo del mayor psicópata que hubiese vivido en los últimos tiempos en Inglaterra, pero no dejaba de ser un inocente que debía ser protegido, aunque fuese de las pasiones de su propio hermano.

Pero sus dudas fueron mitigadas al verle la primera noche abrazándole, con un cuidado, un sentimiento, que nunca le habría asociado de no verlo en persona. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que Sherlock, por fin, había logrado encontrar el ser capaz de hacer latir su corazón, de sacarle de su auto exilio en la soledad en la que siempre había vivido, fuera del confort del diagnóstico que había realizado sobre sí mismo como un sociópata. Fue en ese mismo momento, que John, por su capacidad de dotar a su hermano de ese corazón había logrado ocupar un lugar en el suyo propio, hasta ese momento solo volcado en Gran Bretaña, su gobierno y en el cuidado de su hermano pequeño. Y se había prometido que nada ni nadie lograría separarlos jamás, ni dañarlos de ninguna manera, si estaba en su mano evitarlo.

Incluso ahora, era consciente de que les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, más a Sherlock, y que no sería nada fácil lo que les esperaba. Eran demasiados los aspectos a cuidar y vigilar. Se enfrentaban todavía a los restos de la red de Moriarty, algunos tan fieles como el fallecido Morán, que podrían querer arrebatar al niño de la custodia de la némesis de su jefe muerto para levantarlo por ellos mismos. Enemigos de Moriarty que tratasen de vengarse en él a través de su muerte. Era necesario que el menor número de personas conociesen su filiación, el mismo consultor lo había hecho posible con sus métodos sangrientos, pero eficaces, para protegerle y para evitarle el peso de toda la herencia macabra de su padre. Incluso muchos buenos hombres le llegarían a juzgar por su sangre en lugar de por ser él mismo, de llegar a conocer su existencia.

Recordó el miedo de su hermano a los rasgos heredados y suspiro para sí, había algo en John que imposibilitaba el pensamiento que se fuese a convertir en otro monstruo como el que le había dado la vida. Si fuera por herencia genética, tenía a su madre, que según todos los informes, había sido una bella persona, noble, leal y con un alto sentido de la ética y la moral, lo que daba muchas esperanzas para el futuro hombre en que pudiese convertirse el niño. Y como le había dicho a Sherlock debían ser los adultos que le rodeaban, él especialmente, quienes le enseñasen el camino a seguir, que le moldeasen en una persona totalmente opuesta a su padre.

Paso a paso, se acercó a la cama y arropó de nuevo a John, mientras le acariciaba distraídamente el pelo rubio, en un gesto de cariño que se había convertido en su marca personal hacia el niño, que realizaba sin ser consciente de ello.

Otra de sus preocupaciones más secretas, es que Sherlock y Moriarty, a pesar de ser el reverso de una misma moneda, de luchar en bandos distintos del espectro de color que era la lucha entre el bien y el mal, tenían, tal vez por esa misma razón, paradójicamente muchos rasgos en común. La obsesión había sido el más significativo de ellos, a lo largo de todo su enfrentamiento, habían vivido obsesionados el uno por el otro, en hacerse caer mutuamente, en dañarse lo más profundamente posible, en destruirse. En el video, que acaban de ver, Mycroft había visto como esa misma obsesión enfermiza estaba presente en el trato de Moriarty con su hijo, en las palabras pronunciadas y los gestos, la única obsesión que podía rivalizar y vencer a la que tenía por su hermano. Y en los cuatro meses que John había estado en Baker Street había visto como el mundo de Sherlock se iba centrando en el niño, como deseaba, como el padre, crear un pequeño mundo para los dos, y aunque aceptaba la presencia de otras personas en él, por necesaria, pero en cortos períodos de tiempo, veía como en el fondo de su ser la aborrecía por miedo de no ser la persona central en el mundo de John. Por suerte, a pesar de todos los defectos de su hermano, sabía que nunca llegaría a los excesos del irlandés, que cuidaría y protegería al niño, con sobreprotección sí, pero sin destruir el mundo ni llenarlo de cadáveres al hacerlo. Y que lo amaba, lo veía en la forma que le sujetaba en sus brazos mientras trabajaba, o en las cámaras de vigilancia cuando le sacaba a jugar al parque y le miraba como un lince protegiendo a su cría de otros posibles depredadores que rondasen por los alrededores listos para atacar.

Con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus labios finos recordó su primera conversación con el niño. Era al día siguiente de su llegada a Londres, y John se encontraba sentado en el sofá con un bol lleno de cereales delante suyo como desayuno, el cual daba vueltas con una cuchara sin comer, a pesar de las exhortaciones cariñosas de la señora Hudson a que desayunase. Se le veía triste, cohibido en una casa que desconocía y con extraños que nunca había visto en su corta vida, era todavía visible el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas pálidas. El mayor de los Holmes no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de pesar por el dolor causado a un niño por los adultos que le debían haber protegido y habían peleado sus luchas mezquinas en su lugar. Sherlock se encontraba sentado a su lado y a pesar de ser la misma imagen de la indiferencia, no se le escapó a su examen experto la tensión que tenía sobre los hombros y el ligero repiqueo que hacía con los dedos sobre el reposabrazos del sofá. Se sentó en un sillón, enfrente de él y observó la escena, con curiosidad analítica, tratando de adivinar cuando se iba a romper su hermano ante la situación extraña en la que se había metido. Se sorprendió cuando al volver la vista a John este tenía clavados sus ojos en él, estudiándolo. Como llegaría a darse cuenta, a medida que iba conociéndole más, eran esos ojos de un azul profundo con los que el niño conquistaba a las personas, en ellos había toda la inocencia propia de alguien de su edad, pero poseían algo más, una cualidad que les hacía únicos, en ese momento no había sabido ponerle nombre y aún ahora le costaba identificarla.

El niño y el adulto se miraron en un duelo silencioso de miradas, Mycroft se sorprendió que no le tuviese miedo, cuando hombres maduros y de fuerte carácter, habían sucumbido en menos tiempo a su examen. Vio la curiosidad en la mirada infantil, que le evaluaba silenciosamente, y la inteligencia que escondía tras ella. Para sí pensó que Moriarty no se hubiese conformado con menos para su hijo: intrepidez, valor, curiosidad y una inteligencia acorde con todo lo anterior, cualidades envidiables en un niño. Por un momento, sintió celos ante el legado físico que había dejado tras de sí el psicópata.

\- _¿Eres cómo mi tío Seb?_

\- _¿Cómo? – No pudo evitar preguntar ante la pregunta extraña que le había realizado el niño a quemarropa, Seb debía ser Morán, fue su pensamiento mientras unía las piezas en su mente rápidamente._

\- _Sí, si eres para Sherl, Sherl…. - John se trabo ligeramente en el nombre del detective, pero con un fruncimiento de cejas lo pronuncio correctamente la siguiente vez.- Si eres para Sherlock como era para mi papá mi tío Seb. Mi tío quería mucho a mi papá, tanto como me quería a mí, y le miraba como tú has mirado a Sher… Sherlock, cuando mi papá tenía algo malo en el trabajo, decía que era cuando le tenía que cuidar más para que no ardiese._

\- _No, yo soy el hermano mayor de Sherlock.- Mycroft le contestó mientras asesinaba con la mirada al otro Holmes, que no había podido evitar una risa al escuchar al niño, que no era consciente de las implicaciones de sus palabras. – También me preocupó constantemente por él, habitualmente varias veces al día, sí no a la hora, imagino que en eso si nos parecemos. ¿Qué tenía de malo tu padre en el trabajo?_

\- _¡Ohh! Siempre eran la Virgen y el Hombre de Hielo, decía que eran malos y aburridos, y no le dejaban jugar como él quería._

_Los dos hermanos Holmes se miraron entre sí, al reconocerse por los ridículos apodos que les había dado el Consultor Criminal, el menor le indicó al otro que no continuase esa línea de preguntas, ya que el niño no parecía cómodo con ella._

\- _¿Te gusta la idea de vivir con Sherlock?_

\- _No sé. ¿No van a venir mi papá o tío Seb? Siempre vienen a buscarme._

\- _No John, esta vez no pueden venir a por ti. - Mycroft sintió de nuevo una opresión en el pecho, extraña a él, al ver el mohín de pena que se formaba en los labios del niño. Admiró la fuerza de voluntad, que no creía posible en un niño de solo cuatro años, con que logró controlarse, antes de echarse de nuevo a llorar._

\- _Me gusta Sherl, Sherlock, porque me recuerda a mi papá. Cuando te mira sabe ver el interior de ti. Tú también lo haces.- El niño volvió a centrar su atención en los cereales, comiendo un poco, pero aún con desgana._

Con ternura volvió a acariciar el pelo del pequeño, esa conversación le había dado un poco más de su corazón a ese niño, ver lo inteligente que era, lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser. Con ironía pensó que tal vez no eran dos los genios que habían sucumbido ante él, sino tres. Que peso tal grande para tan pequeños hombros, sobrevivir a la obsesión por proteger y cuidar de tres genios centrados en él.

* * *

Cuando se levantó, vio a su hermano que estaba en la puerta, vigilando de nuevo y cuando llegó a su altura se despidió de él, tras decirle que mañana volvería.

Sherlock se quedo en lo alto de la escalera, escuchando como su hermano abandonaba el piso y la casa. Suspiró aliviado, no sé lo había escapado a su escrutinio celoso el cariño del mayor por el niño, y aunque necesario le costaba compartirlo, dejar la puerta para que otros pudiesen robar lo que acababa de entrar a su vida, brillando con una luz propia que oscurecía todo lo demás en ella. Entro despacio en la habitación de John y se tumbó junto a él en la cama, escuchando su respiración pausada, asombrado como algo tan pequeño podía ser tan importante en su vida. Con ese sonido se quedó dormido, con una paz que, hasta que había entrado en su vida, le había faltado.

* * *

_"…Nadie que desee hacerte daño quedará en pie, les destruiré pieza a pieza, solo van a ser cenizas, que voy a esparcir al aire. Mi pequeño niño, mi ángel, el corazón que nunca he tenido, y que voy a guardar del mundo…"_


	4. Pequeño demonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que sigue es lo del siempre, se trata de un UA, por lo que el carácter canónico de los personajes pueden sufrir cambios para peor, etc... Espero que os guste, y si no, tomatazos, pimentazos y lo que haga falta.   
> Como siempre, Sherlock Holmes y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Sir Conan Doyle. Y han sido adaptados al mundo moderno por la BBC, creando algo maravilloso, que les pertenece a ellos en exclusiva. Yo no tengo nada, de nada.

**_Capítulo 4: Pequeño demonio_ **

* * *

**Dvd número 3**

Era una habitación distinta la que mostraba el vídeo en esa ocasión en la pantalla del televisor. Seguían predominando los muebles y accesorios en blanco adornados con motivos en azul, que le daban vida a la monotonía monocroma, jugando en las paredes o en las mantas que cubrían la cuna. Pero el anterior sutil toque femenino en el otro dormitorio que le daban las flores había desaparecido, sino que ahora eran motivos celtas los delicadamente pintados. Una mirada más profunda descubría que no eran algo aleatorio, para alegrar la habitación infantil, sino el resultado de una elección consciente y buscada activamente por el decorador. El espectador silencioso, frunció el ceño, ante esa muestra de superstición del hombre muerto que aparecía en el vídeo, era extraño verlo depender de sus raíces culturales, él que parecía en sí mismo una fuerza de la naturaleza desatada. Pero tampoco le había creído capaz de amar, y habría logrado mostrarle que estaba equivocado.

Detuvo la imagen, y observo los signos, cada detalle era necesario para conocer la mente de su enemigo, que desde su tumba todavía le retaba a derrotarle en esa partida que llevaban jugando lo que parecía ya toda una vida y más. Todavía estaban moviéndose en el juego, y cada detalle, le podría unir o separar del niño que dormía inocente en la habitación de arriba.

La cenefa decorativa estaba compuesta de tres signos celtas que se iban mezclando, combinándose entre sí, de una manera continua y fluida, como si fueran uno sólo. Una rápida búsqueda en Internet le llevó a desentrañar su significado: el primero le era muy conocido de verlo normalmente en colgantes o camisetas representado: el _trisquel_ que parecía representar la evolución y el crecimiento para los celtas. Manifestaba el principio y el fin, la eterna evolución y el aprendizaje perpetuo. El segundo se denominaba _Lauburu_ , y se trataba de una variación del anterior. Según la tradición celta canalizaba las energías que conforman el universo y la lucha de la luz frente a las tinieblas. Proporcionaba protección contra los extraños o los diablos que invadían los establos o cosechas echándolas a perder. Por último, alternando entre los otros dos se encontraba el Árbol de la vida, que representaba el mundo de los espíritus, el bienestar y la integridad de las aldeas celtas. Sus ramas tocaban el cielo y sus raíces el mundo de los muertos, el crann bethadh era sagrado para los celtas y el árbol representado en él, solía tener su propio significado.

En este caso, parecía ser un abedul, otra rápida búsqueda le llevó a desentrañar su significado…." _el Abedul, tiene su propio significado dentro de la cultura celta, su nombre mágico es Beth "mundo", y era considerado sagrado por los celtas, ya que representaba al Dios de los vivos y los muertos. Lo asociaban con el solsticio de primavera y era considerado como fuerza creadora y ahuyentadora de desgracias. La característica principal del abedul es la de contener la semilla potencial de todos los signos. Se atribuye a este signo la virtud de la paciencia, un requisito necesario cuando se trabaja con semejante potencial. Las personas nacidas bajo este signo dirigen su energía por medio de estrategias ambiciosas, cada uno de sus pasos llevan en mente una meta especifica. No obstante, los obstáculos pueden ser formidables..."_

Termino de leer la explicación en la web especializada en cultura celta, mientras fruncía el ceño, simples elementos de protección, pero que también hablaban también de las esperanzas de Moriarty puestas en su hijo, como cualquier otro padre, de sus miedos, de los anhelos en que fuese especial y sobresaliese sobre el resto. Con un suspiro almacenó la información para su posterior estudio en el equipo informático y dirigió de nuevo su atención a la televisión. Un clic del mando volvió a poner de nuevo en marcha la reproducción, centrando su atención totalmente en ella, olvidando otros pensamientos.

* * *

_Era ya noche cerrada, por las cortinas entreabiertas se podía ver la luna brillar sobre el cielo negro, rodeada de estrellas. La habitación debía dar a un campo o un jardín enorme, sin duda a las afueras del centro urbano donde estuviese ubicada, porque no se veía afectada la vista por contaminación lumínica que atacara la extraña atmósfera que irradiaba su ambiente, como de otro mundo, y parecía crear reflejos fantasmagóricos en las superficies la luz del astro celeste._

_Esa sensación sobrenatural sólo se veía realzada por el canto en voz queda del hombre sentado en la mecedora al lado de la ventana y que sostenía a su hijo mientras le mecía con suavidad. No era la primera vez que sus nanas habían sido recogidas en los vídeos, pero su hermosa voz de tenor irlandés se sentía, en esos momentos, como el eco de una balada etérea escuchada durante eones en el mundo de las hadas, mientras cantaba en su idioma ancestral:_

_Seoithín, seo hó, mo stór é, mo leanbh_

_Mo sheoid gan cealg, mo chuid gan tsaoil mhór_

_Seothín seo ho, nach mór é an taitneamh_

_Mo stóirín na leaba, na chodladh gan brón._

_Curfá:_

_A leanbh mo chléibh go n-eirí do chodhladh leat_

_Séan is sonas gach oíche do chóir_

_Tá mise le do thaobh ag guídhe ort na mbeannacht_

_Seothín a leanbh is codail go foill._

_Ar mhullach an tí tá síodha geala_

_Faol chaoin re an Earra ag imirt is spoirt_

_Seo iad aniar iad le glaoch ar mo leanbh_

_Le mian é tharraingt isteach san lios mór._

_Curfá_

_El pelo negro, un poco más largo que en los otros videos, le caía sobre los ojos oscuros, mientras volvía a repetir la nana de nuevo a su niño que le seguía con ojos adormilados el movimiento de su cuerpo, mientras se mecían en un compás lento. Se mostraba cansado, como si no hubiese descansado en días, pero cuidadoso del pequeño, como un guepardo cuidando de sus cachorro somnoliento. Era extraño ver a un hombre que nunca se desprendía de sus trajes caros y aspecto siempre cuidado, vestido con una simple camiseta de punto blanca y unos pantalones de dormir a rayas, que le caían sobre los huesos de la cadera, remarcando su delgada figura. Parecía más humano, más real, bello en la forma desaliñada y doméstica que ofrecía. Se levantó con suavidad de su asiento, tratando depositar al niño en su cuna, medio dormido sin molestarle, al lado del oso de peluche blanco que ya descansaba en ella._

_No se había alejado más de unos pasos en dirección a la puerta, cuando el llanto del bebé volvió a surgir con fuerza desde donde yacía. Con un suspiró, Jim volvió a coger a su hijo en brazos, y trató de volver a calmarle, mientras el rostro infantil se iba volviendo cada vez más rojo en su desesperación, sin que su llanto disminuyese._

_\- No sé qué hacer Seb. Cada vez que le dejó sólo, aunque permanezca a su lado, se pone a llorar y solo se calma si le tengo en brazos y le canto. Lleva así días, casi no duerme, le cuesta comer, le veo cada vez más molesto y débil. El médico dice que no es nada, una fase que pronto pasará. Pero me preocupa verle así._

_\- No te alarmes, Jim, sí te han dicho que no está enfermo..._

_\- Pero llora con tanta desesperación, como si se fuera a quedar sin aire y ahogarse con sus lágrimas. La niñera no lo puede coger sin que la casa se parezca venir abajo por la fuerza de sus lloros, no tolera su presencia cerca de él._

_\- Pues despídela entonces, Johnny no la quiere._

_\- ¿Así de sencillo?- Se burló el irlandés del hombre que permanecía fuera del objetivo de la cámara, mientras paseaba por la habitación, tratando de contener su propia inquieta naturaleza, para calmar al bebé, que ya lloraba con menos fuerza, pero sin pausa aún._

_\- John es un hombrecito de carácter, si alguien no le gusta, va a demostrar su disgusto con toda su fuerza y no suele cambiar de opinión. En vuestras rabietas sois ser muy parecidos, se nota que es tu hijo._

_\- ¿Rabietas?- La indignación sonó en la voz del moreno, mientras levanta una ceja al otro hombre, que reía quedamente divertido con su irritación._

_\- Despídela, y punto final al asunto. Creo que lo que nuestro niño quiere en realidad, es que te quedes a su lado y le cantes, parece enamorado del sonido de tu voz. Y creo que no cederá hasta ver cumplido sus deseos. Sólo te quiere con él._

_\- Tiene buen gusto, mi pequeño niño, mi ángel.- Con una sonrisa satisfecha se volvió a sentar en la mecedora. Las primeras notas de la nueva canción calmaron a John rápidamente, que volvió, de nuevo, sus ojos azules a su padre, que cantaba mirándole como si fuera la cosa más bella del mundo, la única que de verdad importase._

_Tá mé mo shuí ó d`éirigh`n ghealach aréir_

_Ag cur teine síos gan scíth is á fadó go géar_

_Tá bunadh a` tí `na luí is tá mise liom féin_

_Tá na coiligh ag glaoch `san saol `na gcodladh ach mé._

_Sheacht mh`anam déag do bhéal do mhala is do ghrua_

_Do shúil ghorm ghlé-gheal fár thréig mé aiteas is suairc_

_Le cumha do dhiaidh ní léir dom an bealach a shiúil_

_Is a charaid mo chléibh tá na sléibhte `dul idir mé`s tú_

_Deiridh lucht léinn gur claoite an galar an grá_

_Char admhaigh mé é is é `ndiaidh mo chroí istigh a chrá_

_Aicid róghéar faraor nár sheachain mé í_

_Chuir sí arraing is céad go géar trí cheart-lár mo chroí._

_Casadh bean-tsí dom thíos ag Lios Bhéal an Átha_

_D`fhiafraigh mé di an scaoilfeadh glas ar bith grá_

_Is é dúirt sí os íseal i mbriathra soineannta sáimh_

_"Nuair a théann sé fán chroí cha scaoiltear as é go bráth."_

_Mientras cantaba las primeras estrofas, Sebastián entro en la secuencia por primera vez, y se sentó a los pies de Jim, sobre la alfombra blanca. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la devoción extrema que sentía por el otro hombre y su hijo. Con una mano acarició con delicadeza la suave mejilla, aún húmeda, de John, mientras la otra descansaba sobre la rodilla de Jim. Los minutos pasaron dejando esa imagen como congelada, la imagen idílica de una familia feliz, arrullada por el canto del irlandés._

* * *

**_221 B, Baker Street, Londres, cinco meses después de la muerte de Moriarty_ **

El infierno, como Sherlock lo denomino en su mente desbordada mientras lo veía desarrollarse ante sus ojos incrédulos y sorprendidos, llegó sin avisar, cuando las sombras que le podían perturbar en su nuevo papel de padre parecían ir disipándose paulatinamente. Como Mycroft, él había pensado que ser la mitad hijo de un ángel, sería suficiente para romper la otra mitad de naturaleza demoníaca de la herencia de John. Pero debía haberse dado cuenta que siempre hay algo que él no podría ver, que se escapase de su observación y análisis, y que vendría a atacarle por la espalda, a traición cuando menos se lo esperase y morderle en su... Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de lo duro que sería ser padre en algunas ocasiones, de la sensación de impotencia que le iba a embarga, sin saber que era lo correcto que hacer. Y en esos momentos de incertidumbre solo tenía ganas de cerrar la puerta y huir, por miedo a fallar.

* * *

Los primeros tenues avisos, de que no hay luz sin sombras que la acechen a su alrededor, llegaron con la conversación tan _esperada_ con la psicóloga de John.

\- Es un niño encantador, muy educado y cariñoso. Es extrovertido, acostumbrado a expresar sus ideas y a que los adultos le escuchen. Eso por un lado es bueno, porque le ha dado un carácter fuerte e independiente, seguro de sí mismo, pero por el otro lado, no he podido dejar de observar que no lleva bien que le contradigan o que se le indique que está equivocado en sus ideas. Es algo que se debe ir corrigiendo, poco a poco, con paciencia, con tiempo. Por otro lado, me preguntaban si era consciente de la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Parece una cuestión muy importante para ustedes.

-¿Lo es? ¿Sabe distinguir lo qué está bien de lo que está mal? - A pesar de la mirada acusadora de Mycroft, su hermano pequeño no pudo evitar interrumpir a la insípida mujer. Necesitaba esa información que respondiese a una de las cuestiones más importantes que le preocupaban. Esa podía ser la diferencia entre Moriarty y su hijo, lo que verdaderamente separase a John de su padre y su larga sombra.

\- La conoce y la distingue correctamente. Sabe perfectamente cuando está haciendo algo bueno y cuando es algo malo. Lo único que todavía no es consciente que algunos comportamientos, aunque bien motivados, no dejan de ser erróneos, pero es un niño todavía muy pequeño para ello. Los contactos sociales, le irán indicando que comportamientos son los adecuados, hasta que los asuma como propios. Su casa, será un buen puerto de salida.

\- ¿Eso es bueno? ¿Es cómo se espera que se desarrolle, Doctora Thompson?

\- Lo es, señor Holmes, no se preocupe por ello. – La mujer sonrió en lo que creía era un gesto tranquilizador. No fue consciente de la mirada irritada que se cruzaron los dos hermanos, Mycroft hizo un pequeño gesto para que Sherlock se contuviese de decir abiertamente su opinión sobre las capacidades de la doctora.- Muestra una gran empatía hacía la gente que le rodea, y es capaz de leer muy bien las situaciones que se desarrollan a su alrededor. Sin duda, ayuda su inteligencia, superior a la media de los niños de su edad, para lograr una comprensión bastante madura de la situación que está afrontando y los cambios en su vida. He notado, sin embargo, que muestra una tendencia a la manipulación y a no sentir remordimientos de haberse válido de ella para lograr sus propósitos, algo normal, no se preocupen, en el desarrollo de algunos niños. Sólo deben ser conscientes de cuando trate de hacerlo y ponerle una serie de normas, que le muestren que ese no es un comportamiento aceptable, de esa manera lograrán corregirlo paulatinamente.

\- Correcto. - Asintió el mayor de los Holmes, como todo lo que les había dicho hasta ahora la psicóloga, ya eran conscientes de esa debilidad en el carácter de John, posiblemente potenciada por su progenitor.- ¿Y sobre su padre? ¿Le ha hablado sobre él? ¿Hay progresos en su duelo o sigue pensando que volverá a buscarle?

\- Ha aceptado su muerte en estos momentos, aunque todavía lo echa bastante de menos. Muestra un gran lazo de unión con él, una relación afectiva muy fuerte. Muy común en niños con familias monoparentales. Por suerte, John es muy joven y con la ayuda y los apoyos adecuados será capaz de superar su pérdida.

\- ¿Se acordará de él?- Era otra cuestión importante para Sherlock, saber si el pequeño recordase a su padre o, poco a poco, podían ir haciendo que desapareciese en las sombras del olvido.

\- Un niño de la inteligencia y desarrollo de John, a pesar de su edad, creo que si mantendrá recuerdos de su padre, pero no serán muy claros: sensaciones, sentimientos, alguna experiencia relevante.

\- En cuanto al tema de su inteligencia, ¿Cuál fueron los resultados de los test?- Sherlock levantó los ojos al techo, no le extrañaba que su hermano concediese tanta importancia a ese tema. Sabía que era importante para establecer la educación y cuidados futuros de John correctamente, pero prefería centrarse en su estado emocional en esos momentos.

\- Los resultados han corroborado la apreciación inicial que posee un Coeficiente Intelectual muy elevado, en su caso específico, situado entre los 160 y 165.

De nuevo la mujer siguió hablando, sin percatarse de la rigidez que se había apoderado de Sherlock. Por herencia genética, comportamiento y capacidades exhibidas había sido la posibilidad más probable, aunque hubiese preferido una Superdotación intelectual alta a una excepcional, parecía que su pequeño siempre tenía que hacer algo para sorprenderle. Estaba orgulloso, como imaginaba que en su momento Moriarty al enterarse, por que John estuviera muy por encima de la media, en realidad en el 0, 0023 % de toda la población mundial. Pero una pequeña e insidiosa voz orgullosa e egoísta de sus propias capacidades en su mente le recordó que aún se encontraba muy por debajo de ellos, a pesar de su brillantez. Pero también sabía por experiencia lo duro que iba a ser para el niño, enfrentarse a la vida diaria, a la escuela, a sus compañeros que no podrían seguir su ritmo, al aburrimiento…, respiró hondo al darse cuenta que estaba lanzando sus propios miedos y fantasmas pasados sobre el futuro del pequeño. Para John todo sería distinto, él se encargaría que lo fuese. Con esfuerzo volvió a centrarse en el parloteo interminable de la mujer, ¿dónde la habrían dado el título? Debería acordarse de la Universidad para no mandar a John a ella.

\- Es evidente su dominio precoz del lenguaje, así como ya les había comentado sobre su comprensión de lo que le rodea, parece que ya está superando las dificultades en el control motor que suelen afectarles a la hora de la escritura, por la discordancia entre su desarrollo motor y mental… – Bla, bla, bla suministró su mente aburrida a Sherlock ¿Nunca se cansaba de escuchar el sonido de su propia voz? Insufrible mujer. - … Deberán vigilar sus horarios de sueños, ya que serán estos inferiores, como se observa usualmente en niños superdotados, a la media de su edad… – El estrechamiento en los ojos de Mycroft le indicó a su hermano que su paciencia estaba a punto de acabarse. Por su parte, hace cosa de diez minutos que estaba repasando mentalmente su último experimento.-… Les he recomendado, en mi informe, una serie de escuelas con unos programas excelentes educativos para niños como él. Así como actividades que puedan realizar en casa, como juegos matemáticos sencillos o al Scrabble en primer lugar, fomentar la lectura también. Pueden trabajar en las ciencias experimentales, si tienen a su disposición microscopios, telescopios, lupas, etc. Todo ello para que practique la observación y la deducción como un juego.

Por fin algo interesante, Sherlock sonrió con una gran sonrisa toda dientes pensando en que podrían hacer, mientras su hermano se estremecía con el horror del desastre por venir.

* * *

El segundo aviso vino mientras estaban en el parque, unos pocos días después de la sesión. Sherlock se sentó en un banco al sol, estirándose como un gato somnoliento al sentir sobre su piel el calor de sus rayos que le calentaban. John jugaba con otros niños, con los que se había hecho amigos los últimos meses, entre los columpios y la hierba, nunca paraban quietos, él más que ninguno. Estaba orgulloso de como se había convertido en el líder del grupo, eligiendo los juegos y como jugarlos, esa capacidad de relacionarse con gente de su edad le tranquilizaba. Deseaba haberla tenido él también, de esa forma natural, en vez de fingir cuando le miraban los adultos preocupados por su hostilidad y aislamiento.

A veces, el niño acudía a su lado, para enseñarle algo o pedirle un nuevo juguete de los que descansaban a sus pies. El detective no podía evitar, en esos momentos, limpiarle el polvo de la arena que se había pegado al pequeño cuerpecito o a la cara con una ligera caricia, y tras revolverle el pelo rubio, le mandaba de nuevo a la diversión. Se reía por el gesto de pequeño fastidio en su cara infantil, pero sus ojos le mostraban como le gustaban esos pequeños gestos de cariño, a pesar de su pose ensayada de niño mayor. Sabía que esa actitud no encajaba con el papel de sociópata con el que había vivido la mayoría de su vida, pero también, por primera vez, se sentía vivo.

Los ojos grises escaneaban el entorno que les rodeaba, en un gesto natural en él, multiplicado ahora por mil, por la necesidad de descubrir amenazas potenciales para John. Los hombres del equipo de seguridad de Mycroft, que vigilaban el parque, eran buenos, pero dudaba que fueran tan buenos como él. Sonrió feliz, tras relajarse por la falta de peligro aparente, pero sin romper totalmente su guardia, recordando los papeles que guardaba en un escondite en su casa, los que le nombraban padre de John. Nunca creyó que el hecho que una persona dependiese de él, le haría tan feliz. Él, que se consideraba un sociópata, un paria de la sociedad, que nuca sentiría nada más que desprecio por quienes le rodeaban (excepto casos excepcionales como la señora Hudson), pero todo había cambiado ahora con la llegada de su _hijo_ , saboreó el sonido del sustantivo y el pronombre posesivo en su mente. Su hijo.

No pudo evitar un bufido, al ver como un niño pelirrojo empujaba a otro hasta hacerle caer en la arena. Todo parque tenía un matón, como toda buena escuela que se precie, pero si el resto de las madres y padres no hacían nada, poco podría él hacer, sin armar un escándalo. Claro está, mientras no se le ocurriese tocar a John, si lo hacía sus padres y él deberían ocultarse muy lejos, Australia estaría bien, aunque daría igual que lo hiciesen, los encontraría.

Se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, para ser despertado por una conmoción, mientras el matón que veía antes y su madre eran interpelados por otros padres furiosos. El niño clamaba su inocencia que no había robado nada, pero los adultos no le escuchaban mientras discutían fuertemente entre sí. Sintió la mano de John, que sentado a sus pies contemplaba tranquilamente la escena. Una sospecha le hizo levantar la barbilla del niño y estudiar sus ojos azules, que brillaban tan llenos de inocencia que no le engañaron ni por un segundo. Trató de recordar los consejos de la psicóloga, pero se sentía en blanco en esos momentos, como sí su gran mente hubiera entrado en cortocircuito abruptamente. Con un suspiro, le levanto y le abrazó, mientras le susurraba:

\- Eso no está bien John, no puedes hacer culpable de algo a una persona que no lo ha hecho, por mala que sea en realidad o creas que lo merezca. La próxima vez, ven a hablar conmigo o con Mycroft y nos dices lo que te preocupa. Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así, no es bueno.

* * *

Y ahora se encontraba con que tenía un pequeño demonio enfurecido, a punto de destrozar su hogar, en medio de una rabieta que no creía posible en una persona tan pequeña e inocente, que miraba usualmente con unos ojos azules tan puros hacia la vida.

¿Habría sido alguna vez él así de terrible? ¿Sus padres habrían temblado en la puerta de una habitación tratando de saber qué hacer, cómo debían reaccionar para calmarle? Sabía que nunca había sido un santo, ni siquiera se había acercado, pero el nivel de destrucción que era capaz de manejar John, le parecía muy por encima del suyo propio cuando se había desatado. Pero tal vez no para el de Moriarty...

\- ¿Qué ha pasado señora Hudson? - Le preguntó a la anciana que miraba al niño con impotencia y tristeza al lado suyo.

\- No lo sé, Sherlock. Le dejé jugando con la nueva niñera, Emily. Parecían llevarse bien, baje a mi casa a preparar el almuerzo después de un rato que estuvieran juntos. Y de repente, sentí a John llorar y gritar, estaba totalmente furioso e incontrolable ya en esos momentos. No paraba de lanzar cosas y romperlas. Se tranquilizo un poco cuando le dije a la muchacha que abandonase la habitación. Pero todavía sigue llorando sin parar.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? Algo debe haber hecho para ponerle en ese estado.

\- Me dijo que había metido a lavar el viejo peluche de John, ese oso blanco con el que cuelga a todas partes, ya que estaba muy sucio y que cuando el niño se dio cuenta estalló sin que le pudiese contener. Creo que trató de sujetarle el brazo por la fuerza y él debió de revolverse para evitarlo. Se marchó diciendo que, nuestro bebé, es un monstruo, que no es normal que un niño reaccione así por un estúpido muñeco viejo. Cuando había sido ella quién le molestó, no...

\- ¿El oso? - Sherlock trató de recordar el objeto del que hablaba su casera, un peluche blanco con el que John siempre dormía.

\- Es uno de los juguetes que trajo con él, creo que se lo regalo su padre. Pobre niño, debió sentir que se lo estaban arrebatando, cómo si volviese a perder a su padre, no q...

\- ¿Lo puede conseguir de vuelta?

\- Si, ya está secando. No te preocupes Sherlock.

\- Bien. Voy a hablar con él.

Cuando John se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre adoptivo en la puerta de la vivienda, corrió a sus brazos, llorando sin parar. El detective no pudo nada más que consolarle, mientras trataba de encontrar en su mente que hacer en esos momentos. Repaso todos los consejos, todas las indicaciones que había recibido esos últimos meses, recordó la dinámica de Lestrade y sus hijas, los libros, en unos pocos instantes y rezó para no equivocarse. Era demasiado lo que se jugaba en esos momentos, las apuestas eran muy altas para perder por la estupidez de otra persona.

Levanto al niño entre sus brazos mientras se sentaba en el sofá, sus ojos fijos en el pequeño cuerpo que se estremecía contra él con cada sollozo, en medio de su abrazo que no cedió, a pesar de la tensión que sentía dentro de sí. Le consoló en un murmullo sin palabras hasta que volvió la señora Hudson con el juguete limpio e ileso. Solo entonces el niño paró de llorar al verlo, tras lanzar un grito de alegría, lo abrazó, protegiéndolo entre los dos cuerpos, con miedo de que se lo quitasen otra vez. Al observarlo más calmado, Sherlock habló con él, recordando lo que le dijo la psicóloga sobre los límites que debían poner en esas situaciones.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, John? - Le pregunto en voz baja, calmada. Los ojos azules, le miraron desde un cerco rojo, antes de contestar también en voz baja.

\- Me quitó al Señor Iompróidh, y no me lo quería devolver. Decía que estaba viejo y sucio, y que si no quedaba bien, debíamos tirarlo.

\- ¿Iompr..., Iompróidh?

\- Señor Oso en la lengua de las hadas. ¿No la conoces? Papá siempre hablaba en ella, decía que debíamos conocerla y me enseñó un poco, porque era la de nuestra sangre...

\- Irlandés entonces. ¿El oso es un regalo de Jim, verdad?

\- No, bobo. Fue un regalo de las hadas, de su reina, papá sólo me lo entregó de su parte cuando nací, pero me dijo que lo tenía que guardar siempre a mi lado y cuidarlo bien.- Los ojos de John volvieron a brillar con nuevas lágrimas y sus labios a temblar, por lo que Sherlock le volvió a arrullar para tranquilizarle.

\- No te preocupes, pequeño, nadie te lo va a quitar otra vez. Pero no puedes destruir o romper las cosas cuando no consigas lo que quieres. Es algo que no está bien, John. Si algo así vuelve a pasar, tienes que respirar hondo y acudir a un adulto, la señora Hudson, mi hermano o yo, si puede ser. Si no estamos, no te preocupes, que volveremos y lo arreglaremos, ¿vale? – Espero a que el niño diese su asentimiento antes de continuar hablando.- Asustaste mucho a la señora Hudson cuando te vio en ese estado, y no queremos molestarla o que se preocupe, ¿no?

\- Pero,...- El niño dudo, pero al final se inclinó hacia el hombre como si fuera a decirle un gran secreto.- Papá decía que podemos destruir las cosas malas y que no nos gustan porque nosotros podemos crear lo que queramos.

\- Eso no es cierto, John. Eso hace daño a la gente que te rodea.

\- Papá dice que ellos no importan, que son idiotas, no saben...

\- John, mírame. - Los ojos azules miraron confundidos a los grises, como si no entendiera su enfado, y se replegó un poco sobre si, temeroso. Sherlock suspiró, y acarició al niño hasta que se volvió a calmar de nuevo.- No estoy enfadado contigo. Sólo que a veces los adultos nos equivocamos, igual que los niños, en las cosas que decimos y pensamos. No está bien destruir las cosas porque simplemente queremos o podemos hacerlo. ¿Quieres a la señora Hudson, John?

\- Si, ella es muy buena conmigo. Siempre tiene tiempo para mí, para jugar y me da galletas con zumo a la hora de la merienda.

\- ¿Te gusta verla triste? ¿O preocupada por ti?

\- No.

\- Pues la hiciste sentir triste cuando te vio tan enfadado, porque no la dejaste ayudarte ni la contabas que había pasado.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, porque ella te quiere muchísimo. Por eso no debes destruir lo que te rodea, ya que puedes romper el corazón de quienes te quieren.

\- ¿Romper? No quise romperla. - Los ojos de John le miraron asustados.- Lo siento, Sherlock. ¿Te lo he roto a ti también?

\- No pequeño, nunca podrías hacerlo, porque eres demasiado importante. Ahora baja, y pídele perdón a la señora Hudson, le debes prometer que vas ser muy bueno. Después quiero que vuelvas a subir y me ayudes a volver a poner todo en orden y recoger como estaba antes.

* * *

Los dos hermanos Holmes miraron al niño dormir pacíficamente, antes de retirarse a la sala de abajo, el menor se llevaba las manos al rostro en un gesto de frustración, mientras se sentaban en la sala, él en el sofá y su hermano en uno de los sillones.

\- Me recordó tanto a él esta tarde, su capacidad de destrucción...

\- Es su hijo, ya lo hemos hablado más veces, tiene que tener rasgos suyos, partes de su personalidad...

\- Lo sé, pero: ¿hasta qué punto las ideas de Moriarty pueden haber tomado cuerpo en John? ¿Hasta qué punto ha dado ya forma al futuro de su hijo, a su personalidad, a su esencia? No sé si he hecho lo correcto hoy, o he empeorado la labor que inició su padre. Y ¿si soy yo peor qué él?

\- Sabíamos que deberíamos enfrentarnos a su influencia, que no estaría libre de ella. A las ideas que le hubiese inculcado a John desde la cuna. Lo has hecho bien está tarde Sherlock, poco a poco todo irá cogiendo forma, ten paciencia. Es normal que tengas miedo, en una situación como ésta.

\- El problema Mycroft, no es que tenga miedo, es que estoy aterrorizado de equivocarme.

El silencio les domino, hasta que Sherlock digo con ironía, en un intento obvio de romperlo.

\- Deberías hacer que la Doctora Thompson te devuelva el dinero de las sesiones, no es muy buena, excepto para expedir el propio sonido de su voz. Me parece que nuestro pequeño niño ha sabido ocultarle los aspectos más erizados de su mente y carácter.

\- No. No lo es, ¿verdad?

Los dos hermanos se miraron fijamente antes de continuar hablando. Hacía años que no se habían sentido tan cercanos, que habían hablado tan libremente entre ellos y que Sherlock había buscado la confianza de su hermano y su apoyo. Mycroft elevó una plegaria silenciosa al cielo, agradeciendo por las segundas oportunidades, mientras prometía cuidarle mejor, así como proteger a ese pequeño ángel que dormía arriba, y al que ya le debía tanto.

* * *

El niño rubio abrió los ojos, mientras sentía el suave murmullo de la conversación de los adultos abajo. Con lentitud, para evitar ruidos que le delatasen, accedió al escondite que su padre le había enseñado que estaba en una de las extremidades del oso de peluche, y que nadie, nadie más que él debía saber que existía para guardar su tesoro secreto. Escudriño el pequeño y delgado objeto rectangular de plástico, para ver si había sufrido algún daño, y con un suspiro lo volvió a guardar. Parecía que no. Debía proteger mejor el tesoro, para que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él cuando volviese a buscarlo.

Poco a poco se quedó dormido, mientras apretaba el peluche contra sí. La memoria USB, bien protegida por Jim, que había pensado hasta en posibles baños haciendo impermeable su escondrijo, siguió escondida en su interior. Esperando.

* * *

… _Arriba de la casa, hay hadas blancas. Jugando y bailoteando bajo el suave claro de luna. Ya vienen llamando a mi niño para llevárselo en su gran fortaleza..._  


_._

* * *

La primera canción que canta Jim es una nana irlandesa titulada **_Seoithín, Seo Hó, Arrurrú, niñito mío_** , su traducción sería:

Arrurrú, cariño mío, niñito mío,

Mi joya sin defecto, mi mundo entero,

Arrurrú, pequeñito mío, ¿no es esto una gran alegría?

Mi queridito está en su cama, durmiendo sin pesares.

Estribillo

Niño de mi corazón, duerme calmamente

Y bien toda la noche, y sea feliz.

Estoy cerca de ti, rezando para bendiciones para ti,

Arrurrú, niñito, duérmete ahora.

Arriba de la casa, hay hadas blancas

Jugando y bailoteando bajo el suave claro de luna.

Ya vienen llamando a mi niño

Para llevárselo en su gran fortaleza.

(Estribillo)

La segunda canción que canta Jim se llama en gaélico _T_ _ **á Mé 'mo Shuí, Estuve Despierto**_ _,_ en español y su traducción sería la siguiente:

Estuve despierto desde que la luna se levantó anoche,

Reavivando el fuego y manteniéndolo encendido,

La familia está en la cama y aquí estoy solo,

Los gallos cantan y el mundo duerme salvo mí.

Me gustan tu boca, tus cejas y tus mejillas,

Tus ojos azules y brillantes para los cuales dejé todo contento,

Por anhelarte, no puedo ver a donde voy,

Amiga de mi corazón, las montañas están entre tú y yo.

Sabios dicen que el amor es una enfermedad,

Nunca lo creí hasta ahora, cuando mi corazón está partido,

Es una enfermedad dolorosa que por desgracia no evité,

De cien flechas taladra el centro de mi corazón.

Encontré a una hechicera cerca de Lisbellaw,

Le pregunté si podría ser librado de este amor,

Contestó suavemente y simplemente:

"Cuando el amor entra en un corazón, no se puede soltar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no haber sido muy pesada con lo del CI, pero me pareció algo importante que poner en la historia, para el desarrollo de los personajes como quiero en esta historia.


	5. La Reina de las Hadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock no es mío, es de la BBC en esta adaptación y fue creado por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Así que no recibo nada, sniff¡

**Capítulo 5: La Reina de las Hadas**

* * *

**\- DVD número 4**

_La brisa movía con delicadeza las briznas de la hierba de un verde brillante del césped y los rosales cubiertos de flores de delicados tonos rosas y amarillo que circundaban el pequeño jardín, dándole color y brillantez, en lo que parecía un día caluroso de verano._

_Al fondo, del espacio que se podía observar en la imagen, había una pequeña fuente de piedra gris oscuro, con la figura esculpida de un jilguero como bebiendo de ella y al lado suyo un banco del mismo material pétreo, por el cual subían las ramas un rosal trepador, cubriéndole en parte de flores blancas y en parte de hojas de un verde brillante. Era la escena que solían transmitir las películas de época de un ambiente cálido y romántico, todo ello acompañado del canto de los pájaros y la luz del sol, para lograr mostrar una escena conmovedora para el corazón del espectador._

_Lo idílico del escenario de la escena mostrada en la pantalla era completado por las figuras del hombre echado sobre sus codos vigilando al bebé sentado sobre sus rollizas piernas en una manta con dibujos infantiles. El niño rubio, era ya más mayor que en los vídeos visionados anteriormente, pero poco más, tal vez contaría con cuatro o cinco meses de vida, muy a lo sumo. Sus ojos azules brillaban con interés, mientras emitía sonidos de alegría al tratar de atrapar la pelota de tela de colores brillantes que tenía delante de él un poco alejada de su agarre, como tentándole a conseguirla. Gateo hasta lograr cogerla entre sus regordetes dedos, y fijo a continuación su atención en un cochecito, también de tela colorida, situado un poco más lejos de su alcance, ante la mirada fija y orgullosa de su padre que vigilaba sus progresos. Se balanceo un poco, para tratar de atraparlo, y durante un segundo, pareció que iba a caerse de bruces sobre la manta, pero logró mantener el equilibrio y gatear de nuevo para atrapar el juguete deseado._

_Con los gorjeos que componían su lenguaje, John se volvió hacía su padre y le mostró orgulloso sus conquistas, mientras jugaba feliz con ellas. Jim, riendo, le cogió entre sus abrazos y le llenó la carita sonriente de pequeños besos puntiagudos, que fue depositando en la frente, en la naricita, en las mejillas y en la tierna barbilla, haciéndole reír mientras se retorcía lleno de felicidad._

_\- Mi pequeño ángel, ya estás aprendiendo a gatear, dentro de poco vas a estar corriendo por aquí sin que nadie te pueda detener. Vamos a tener que estar pendientes de que no hagas muchas travesuras. Creo que te mereces un pequeño regalo, ¿no?, tras tus grandes logros de hoy. Lo ha enviado una persona que te quiere mucho, para que te cuide bien mientras jugáis juntos._

_Sonriente Jim sacó de detrás de él un pequeño peluche realizado en ganchillo, con la forma de un perrito blanco, que parecía sonreír con picardía desde los rasgos bordados en su rostro. Estaba vestido con un pequeño mono de color negro y una pajarita roja brillante, como si fuera un collar, con un nombre bordado en él: Faoladh. El niño emitió un pequeño grito de júbilo al verlo, mientras tendía sus bracitos para cogerlo, los otros juguetes cayeron al suelo relegados al olvido. Al tenerlo en sus manos, empezó a jugar con él, hasta que con un bostezo, lo abrazó y se acurrucó más cerca del pecho de su padre, que le empezó a mecer con cariño, mientras el sonido de su voz le terminaba de adormecer._

_\- Este perrito se llama Faoladh como dice su collar, mi pequeño niño, es un regalo de la Reina de las Hadas, de las Daoine maithe, para que te proteja del mal que te amenace y de quienes te quieran dañar de cualquier manera. - Sonrió, mientras acercaba más a su hijo a su cuerpo, sus ojos centrados en exclusiva en él mientras iniciaba un cuento.- Te voy a contar su historia antes de que te duermas. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo nuestra querida Reina tenía un nombre muy poderoso, por el cual se la conocía y temía en los viejos reinos, Morgana la Fay. A pesar de ser un hada, prefirió nacer y criarse como una simple princesa mortal entre los hombres hasta que fue traicionada por ellos, por sus pequeñas y sucias mentes, y les hizo padecer su furia y venganza por el dolor que le habían causado. Porque ya sabes, mi pequeño irlandés somnoliento, que a las Daoine maithe, o "la buena gente", si las tratas con respeto y amabilidad, van a ser benevolentes hacía ti, pero, sin embargo, si son maltratadas van a actuar con gran crueldad para resarcirse. Este fue el caso de nuestra Morgana. Desde ese momento que cerró su corazón a los hombres y sus actos sólo llegó a ser capaz de amar de nuevo a un hombre en su vida, y fue a un rey llamado Arturo. No cómo una mujer ama a un hombre, sino como una hermana mayor, eternamente preocupada por él, tratando de protegerle de todo mal y guiarle por el camino apropiado. Trató de advertirle de que no confiase en los que le estaban traicionando a sus espaldas mientras le juraban lealtad, pero el joven rey no la escuchó, envenenada su mente por insidiosas palabras de aquellos que iban a propiciar su futura caída. Su terquedad y ceguera fueron lo que al final le llevaron hasta su muerte prematura. Morgana, con el corazón roto por ella, condujo en una barca de oro hasta la Isla de Avalón, para que lograse en su descanso eterno alcanzar la paz que le fue negada en vida, mientras velaba eternamente su sueño, llorando su ausencia y perdida._

_Jim calló un momento su narración, para calmar a John, que se había revuelto inquieto en su medio sueño, para continuar después donde lo había dejado, al verle más tranquilo de nuevo._

_\- En ésta época, Morgana nació con un nuevo nombre y una nueva crédula confianza en la bondad y sinceridad de los hombres, una vez más, poniéndose estúpidamente en sus manos. Conservaba su belleza e inteligencia capaz de atraer a hombres y mujeres por igual, de hacerles suspirar por ella, mientras tejía sus redes alrededor de ellos. Su largo pelo negro y sus ojos oscuros, parecían prometer un mundo de placer y conocimiento sin límites para aquellos que lograsen conquistar su alma y subyugarla. Y sus labios rojos eran la tentación en la que deseaban caer y naufragar mientras los besaban. Pero, mi pequeño ángel, los hombres son traicioneros y no saben guardar la belleza ni la inocencia cuando la tienen a su disposición, ni siquiera conservarla en una vitrina de cristal para protegerla de quienes puedan dañarla. Nuestra hada fue traicionada, rotos sus sueños y pérdida las esperanzas, su corazón se convirtió en hielo, incapaz de sentir emociones, salvo el desdén y la crueldad. Y como en una lejana vida pasada ya vivida, prometió causar sólo dolor y destrucción, realizar su venganza hacia aquellos que la habían roto y los que habían permitido su caída en su quietud y silencio. Su belleza creció aún más y su capacidad de manipular y mover el mundo a su antojo se hizo legendaria, incluso entre los poderosos, que la miraron desde lejos, temiéndola y planeando su fin, sin darse cuenta que ellos fueron quienes la hicieron así de cruel al negarse a escuchar sus ruegos de ayuda._

_Jim volvió a callar, mientras observaba como los ojos azules de su pequeño hijo se iban cerrando, poco a poco, sumergiéndose en un dulce sueño._

_\- El tiempo paso lento para ella, tal vez como las estaciones en los polos, inalterables, cubiertas de una casi eterna y fría oscuridad. Así fue hasta que un día la Reina de las Hadas se entero que, si no su amigo, su socio en algunos momentos puntuales, el señor de los Tuatha de Danaan oscuros había decidido tener un hijo con una de las Hijas de la Luz, todo lo contrario a su naturaleza perversa, ya que deseaba que su descendencia fuera lo más perfecta posible, uniendo el sol y la luna en su ser. Se rió ante la idea misma, incrédula ante la contemplación de esa unión, de que el mal pudiese amar, pensar incluso, la misma idea del amor. No pudo evitar burlarse de él, mientras los meses de espera pasaban y el nacimiento se acercaba a su vencimiento, pero el Señor la ignoró ya que había encontrado ilusión en esa esperanza. Y el feliz día llegó al fin y el nuevo príncipe vino al mundo con un fuerte grito, anunciando su presencia a los cuatro vientos, haciendo retumbar hasta los mismos cimientos del mundo con su fuerza. Era tan perfecto, en cada uno de sus pequeños miembros, en todo su ser, que el señor de los Tuatha de Danaan, no pudo más que orgulloso que enseñárselo a la Reina, para demostrarle su error. Ella llegó en medio de una noche oscura y se acercó con todo su fausto a la cuna de oro donde el pequeño príncipe dormía inocente, ajeno a su presencia. Le observó en medio de toda su frialdad y cuando el pequeño niño abrió sus hermosos ojos azules fijándolos en los suyos oscuros, se oyó el sonido del hielo romperse en su corazón, calentado por su pureza e inocencia. Como tantos siglos antes, Morgana, amo sin condiciones a un niño, a un pequeño príncipe, con un gran destino por delante. Y se prometió que nada ni nadie le dañarían, y quién lo hiciese sólo conocería su ira. Y el Señor se rió, feliz de tener a tal aliada en el cuidado de su hijo, tal y como era su deseo._

_Jim finalizó el pequeño cuento que le había narrado a su hijo, mientras le seguía meciendo. La brisa alborotaba su pelo oscuro, mientras tarareaba en voz baja, una canción sin letra. Los pájaros, por un momento detuvieron sus cantos, escuchando la hermosa voz como hipnotizados por su sonido, para volver a reanudarlos, como música de fondo a la hermosa melodía._

* * *

**\- 221 B, Baker Street, Londres, cinco meses y medio después de la muerte de Moriarty**

Los dos hermanos terminaron la visualización del DVD en silencio. Mycroft permaneció callado pensativamente, sumergido en su mente, mientras Sherlock guardaba el disco de nuevo en su lugar dentro del maletín. Tras volver a su posición en el sofá observó a su hermano inmerso en sus pensamientos, tratando de penetrar en ellos, sabiendo que algo le había llamado la atención en lo que acababan de ver y escuchar. Habló con la esperanza de romper su concentración y averiguar lo que la había sumido en ese estado tan meditabundo.

\- Un hermoso cuento de hadas, Jim era un buen narrador, se podía haber dedicado en la vida a contar cuentos infantiles. ¡Qué gran narrador infantil perdimos! Podría hasta haber tenido hasta un programa en televisión, así sus deseos de notoriedad se hubieran cubierto sin necesidad de cometer crímenes.

\- La Mujer.- Se limitó a decir Mycroft, como si no hubiese escuchado la perorata anterior de su hermano.

\- ¿La Mujer? ¿De qué hablas?- Bufó molesto el detective, después decía su hermano que era él quien no se centraba en los temas que trataban. Pero fue más un gesto para impulsarle a hablar, que una irritación real. Sabía que con su hermano, todo detalle era importante y carente de trivialidad.

\- La Reina de las Hadas, Morgana, se trata de La Mujer, de Irene Adler.

\- ¿Irene Adler? ¿La Mujer? ¿No se trataba del agente pícaro que hace tres años robó la documentación del nuevo sistema defensivo delante de tus propias narices? Creo un par de dificultades antes de que lograses detenerla finalmente.

\- Nunca logramos detenerla. Llegamos a una solución.

\- ¿De verdad? Un pequeño fallo para ti a pesar de ello, ¿no?, debió impedirte dormir un par de días. Aunque tu dieta no se resintió, si no recuerdo más, engordaste varios kilos en esa época. Querido Mycroft, la frustración es mala para ti.- Sherlock miro divertido a su hermano, que se retorció incómodo sobre la silla, antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- Se llegó a un acuerdo que beneficio a ambas partes por igual.

\- Imagino. - El joven se limito a decir con ironía, mientras centraba el tema en lo que verdaderamente le importaba. -¿Sabías que tenía contacto con Moriarty? Parece que tenían una relación bastante cercana, si la llevó a conocer a John y sabía de su mera existencia incluso.

\- Sabíamos que habían sido socios comerciales en algún momento, pero no que hubieran llegado a realizarse visitas familiares entre ellos. Más allá de negocios comunes ocasionales no parecían tener ningún otro tipo de contacto entre ellos.

\- Un fallo de apreciación, que no me extraña cometierais, conociendo vuestra manera de trabajar en ocasiones limitada.

\- Supongo que tú lo hubieras hecho mejor en nuestro lugar.

\- No lo dudes.- Los dos hermanos se miraron inmersos en su eterna pelea por la superioridad él uno sobre el otro.- No conozco mucho sobre ella, ya que nuestros caminos nunca se han cruzado, pero parece una mujer muy capaz.

\- Ni nunca lo harás, ya que está muerta. Estaba ocupada en uno de sus negocios de compra-venta de información, en Pakistán, cuando algo salió mal con la ayuda desinteresada del Mossad, que no dudó en facilitar su partida de este mundo. Fue asesinada y su cuerpo dejado pasto de los lobos.

\- No pareces muy triste.

\- No lo estoy. Irene Adler era muy buena en su trabajo, demasiado buena para poder seguir haciéndolo mucho tiempo sin quemarse. En un momento u otro, ese iba a ser su final.

\- ¿Era una simple fantasía de Moriarty o había algo de fondo en su cuento?

\- Las mejores fábulas, Sherlock, siempre nacen de la realidad. Sabemos muy poco de La Mujer, incluso si Irene Adler era su verdadero nombre en realidad, aunque lo pongo en duda. Siempre supo permanecer oculta en las sombras, incluso la descripción que ha dado Moriarty, dentro de sus fantasías y divagaciones, es la más clara que tenemos sobre ella. En tiempos como los de ahora, llenos de cámaras y seguridad en todos los lugares del mundo, logró mantener su rostro oculto, lo que no ayudo a la tarea de localizarla y neutralizar su amenaza. Era también una reina del disfraz, lo que le facilito lo anterior. Sabía manejar muy bien su cuerpo y la naturaleza más baja del ser humano para dominarlo a su antojo, logrando manipularlo en su provecho. Los hombres y mujeres que cayeron en sus redes no podían o querían hablar sobre ella.

\- Una verdadera dominatrix.

\- En todos los sentidos de la palabra. Es una pena, porque como dijo Moriarty, no debió ser siempre así. De los pocos datos que logramos averiguar sobre ella, algunos fueron sobre su pasado, y porque nos lo lanzó como un hueso a un perro hambriento. Hasta ahora no les daba mucho crédito, pero parece que eran reales si creemos lo que acabamos de escuchar. Debía ser muy joven, tal vez dieciséis o diecisiete años, cuando cruzó sus caminos con un hombre, que le prometió, que con su belleza e inteligencia, lograría llegar lejos. Y llegó, a ser vendida como esclava sexual de un mafioso ruso, que la violó repetidamente mientras la tuvo en su poder. Según ella logró escapar matándole y con la ayuda de un buen amigo hacerse camino en una nueva profesión.

\- Moriarty.

\- Parece lo más lógico que pensar. Era muy buena en la obtención de información y en su venta al mejor postor. Excepto en algunas ocasiones, como te he dicho antes, nunca pareció estar en su órbita más cercana, ni que tuvieran más que contactos ocasionales con fines "comerciales". Parecía una agente libre, que trabajaba al mejor postor y en busca de su mejor beneficio. Su protección se basaba en los conocimientos que tenía de sus víctimas, que antes que entregarla y que estos fueran expuestos, preferían callar.

\- Puede que no trabajase para él, pero parecía admirarla.

\- Si hubiera sido uno de los nuestros, hubiera sido de los mejores, si no la mejor. Yo mismo la admiraba.

\- ¿Admiración por un criminal? Me sorprendes Mycroft.- Se burló de nuevo, sin poderlo evitar, Sherlock de su hermano mayor que le miro erizado por sus comentarios.

\- Se debe reconocer el buen trabajo realizado. Supongo que incluso entre criminales puede existir esa emoción y crearse lazos de amistad, o al menos, de respeto mutuo.

\- Era un plan de contingencia. – Dijo en ese momento Sherlock, que en su mente había vuelto a repetir el video y lo había comparado con sus conocimientos previos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Moriarty creaba red sobre red, plan sobre plan. Es por lo que era tan difícil llegar hasta él, nos enredábamos siempre en su tela de araña que bloqueaba todos nuestros intentos de detenerle.- Sherlock calló pensativamente pensando cómo expresar sus deducciones.- Él conocía cuál iba a ser la reacción de La Mujer al niño, la entendía lo suficiente para saber cómo lograr lo que quería, sabía manipularla para lograr sus objetivos. Lo que dijo, un aliado para cuidarle, eso es lo que se proponía conseguir al mostrárselo, al contarle sobre su existencia.

\- Pero su muerte lo impidió.

\- Sí, y si te acuerdas, por las fechas que me dices que fue asesinada, Moriarty perdió la paciencia estrepitosamente, cometiendo los crímenes de Camden. Nunca le gustaba que sus planes fueran abortados o malogrados, y por su reacción extrema de crueldad allí, siempre me pregunte lo que había pasado para llevarle a realizar tal demostración de violencia y sadismo.

\- Perdió a una aliada.

\- Y muy poderosa, la Reina de las Hadas. - El detective bufó ante ese nombre.- El gran Consultor Criminal parece que no podía vivir sin contar cuentos.

\- Apegado a su tradición, muchos grandes hombres lo están a las suyas.

\- Irrelevante.

\- El nombre del muñeco era también irlandés.

\- Posiblemente un guiño a los desatinos de Moriarty, Adler debía ser consciente de ellos.

Los dos hombres volvieron a un cómodo silencio compartido, mientras contemplaban el fuego de la chimenea chisporrotear, casi ya apagado. Mycroft suspiró y acercó a su regazo el maletín que reposaba cerca de los pies de su silla. Sacó de él los documentos que le habían traído a Baker Street específicamente esa noche y se los mostró a su hermano.

\- Tengo los papeles con toda la documentación que hemos logrado sobre los bienes de Moriarty y los relacionados con John, para finalizar el proceso de adopción de John de manera definitiva, con su traspaso a ti totalmente, para que los ejecutes como su albacea y tutor a partir de estos momentos.

\- Imagino que sus bienes serán expropiados por la Corona, como compensación por sus crímenes.

\- Así es. Pero Jim fue muy astuto, logró crear una serie de bienes que están atados a John y que no pueden ser asociados a su red criminal, y que incluso a los mejores abogados les costaría impugnar. Tampoco se ha intentado mucho. - El mayor de los Holmes miro casi con una mirada presumida, como si ese cuidado a la herencia de su sobrino adoptivo, le llenase de orgullo, lo que su hermano no dudaba en ningún momento era el caso.- John es un niño muy rico, tiene varios fondos fiduciarios que hasta su mayoría de edad, sólo con sus réditos le permitirán llevar una vida de lujo e ir a las mejores escuelas. Así como varias propiedades, cuyo cuidado aparece también cubiertos por fondos, como la casa de Escocia y otra en Irlanda, entre otros.

\- No pienso tocar ese dinero.

\- Pero le pertenece y no creo que se lo debamos negar. No lo tienes que usar, simplemente administrarlo, para que lo tenga en el futuro o para emplearlo en su educación. Si lo deseas, yo me puedo ocupar de esos aspectos económicos y gestionarlos.

Los dos hermanos se miraron, en un nuevo duelo silencioso, el menor finalmente asintió, como el mayor, sólo deseaba lo mejor para el niño. Y tampoco es que tuviera muchos reparos morales en guardar el dinero de Moriarty para su hijo, lo hubiese logrado de la manera que fuese. Y que Mycroft se ocupase del aspecto financiero, sólo iría en beneficio de John, ya que estaba mejor preparado y dispuesto para llevar a cabo esas tediosas tareas.

\- Lo interesante, Sherlock, sobre su Última Voluntad es lo siguiente. – Continuó hablando Mycroft, mientras depositaba los documentos sobre la mesa.- Moriarty dejaba el libre cuidado de esos réditos a quién, en caso de producirse su fallecimiento o el de Moran, se hiciese cargo de su hijo, con la condición que respondiesen del cuidado y el bienestar de John ante ti o ante mí. Sus abogados confirmaron que añadió esa clausula el mismo día de su muerte, horas antes de vuestro encuentro.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Eso pensé yo. ¿Tal vez una burla más?

\- Nosotros somos su nuevo plan de contingencia...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo planeó todo, otra nueva tela de araña, somos su actual plan de contingencia en caso de que Moran o él no nos eliminasen y les pasase algo que les impidiese llegar a su hijo. Sabemos que algo sucedió, los días antes de su muerte, que hizo tambalearse su imperio y su red, lo que nos permitió cercarle de manera definitiva. Moriarty protegió el secreto de la existencia de John con sangre y fuego. ¡Voló una escuela para que no nos acercáramos ni siquiera a su presencia! Y de golpe habla de él, conmigo, con su enemigo jurado, su némesis, de quién más quería ocultarlo. En ese momento sabía que estaba derrotado y que no iba a salir con vida de allí, prefería morir, como lo hizo, antes de perder el juego. ¿Por qué? En ese momento pensé que para presumir, vanagloriarse de haberle creado, de haberle dado vida. Pero no, era para crear la semilla para que yo me interesase en su hijo, en su excepcionalidad única. Lo mismo Moran, todo lo que contó, fue lo mismo, luces fatuas para que siguiese su camino marcado, hasta John. Si no era yo, serías tú quien se ocuparía de su protección, por ser su hijo, por ser un niño inocente. El dinero sería suficiente aliciente para que fuera acogido por una familia y bien cuidado. Tú, con tu sentido de la responsabilidad, hubieras buscado adecuadamente una lo más idónea posible y vigilado que fueran buenos y atentos con su hijo, que lo cuidasen perfectamente. Y yo, por mi curiosidad, hubiera controlado al hijo del Criminal Consultor, aunque fuese sólo por fines científicos, para comprobar si su herencia genética lo convertía...

\- Pero se equivocó. Nos lo quedamos nosotros. Tú lo has acogido en tu casa como a un verdadero hijo.

\- Y tú como un sobrino. Se olvidó que también teníamos corazones que podía conquistar, como el de Adler.

\- O tal vez tenía la esperanza de ello.

\- O la intención, con Moriarty, nunca se podía estar seguro.

\- ¿Te arrepientes ahora sabiendo esto de haberte quedado con John?

\- ¡Nunca! - Sherlock saltó del sofá mientras miraba con agresividad evidente a su hermano, que le contemplaba imperturbable sentado en su asiento. - Nunca, Mycroft, y no se te ocurra volver a preguntármelo. Puede que sea su hijo, puede que fuese su plan, pero si tengo a John conmigo, es porque quiero. En lo único que él y yo hemos estado de acuerdo es que John es único, que merece ser amado y querido como la cosa más especial del mundo. Llevará su sangre, pero ahora es mi hijo y nada hará que renuncie a él. Ni el mismísimo demonio sería capaz de arrebatármelo. Tenlo claro Mycroft.

\- Antes pasarían por mí, recuérdalo tú también. La familia no es sólo vínculos de sangre y obligaciones, sino la que nosotros escogemos querer y proteger. Y John es mi sobrino y nada ni nadie lo cambiara ya.

Los dos Holmes se miraron fijamente, tras esa primera declaración en voz alta de lo que el niño que dormía arriba significaba para ellos. No es que necesitaban darlo a conocer, ni tan siquiera reafirmarlo, era simplemente la constatación de un hecho que les había cambiado la vida. Como un ser inocente, les había transformado lo suficiente como para estar dispuestos a darlo todo por su cuidado y protección. Ojos grises contra verdes cerraron ese pacto de amor, aunque ellos se negasen a darle ese nombre, sabedores que llegarían hasta las últimas consecuencias para cumplirlo.

* * *

Sherlock contemplo el fuego muerto de la chimenea, su hermano hacía horas que se había ido a su propia casa. Su mente repasaba todo lo que había aprendido, buscando en sus más pequeños detalles, para desentrañar todos los secretos ocultos. No le preocupaba los planes de un hombre muerto de usarlo en su beneficio. Era consciente, que incluso sin saberlo, su enemigo le había hecho el mejor regalo posible. Y egoísta como era, como le había dicho a su hermano, no pensaba renunciar a él, al corazón que hacía latir el suyo y hacerle humano, ser mejor persona, y a lo mejor, incluso estar en el camino de ser un buen hombre. Le preocupaba lo que había llevado a la caída de su némesis, algo había convulsionado sus redes, lo suficientemente fuerte, como para lograrlo. Y fuese lo que fuese, quién fuese que estuviera detrás, no podría más que ser un peligro para John. Sólo por eso, y unido a su propia curiosidad y necesidad de saber natural, debía llegar al fondo y neutralizar esa amenaza, aunque fuese hipotética.

Con pasos quedos, subió al piso de arriba y entro en la habitación de su hijo adoptivo, que dormía profundamente. A lo largo de la noche, sus movimientos le habían destapado y medio cuerpo estaba al aire, fuera de las mantas. Con una ternura, que sólo reservaba para él y lograría colapsar a muchos de sus conocidos, le volvió a arropar entre ellas. Se tumbó a su lado, como tantas otras noches antes, y le contempló dormir, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el rubio cabello, antes de abrazarle, en un gesto posesivo, nada ni nadie se lo arrebataría de su vida.

* * *

_...Morgana, amo a un niño, a un pequeño príncipe, con un gran destino por delante. Y se prometió que nada ni nadie le dañaría, y quién lo hiciese sólo conocería su ira. …._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puede que cambiase un poco el mito de Morgana en mi beneficio y en el de Jim, pero sólo un poco ;p.


	6. Este Infierno que llamo mi Reino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y dedicándole vuestro tiempo. 
> 
> Espero que este capítulo os guste, sino a tomatazos¡
> 
> Sherlock ni sus personajes no me pertenece, y no gano nada en absoluto por esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Este Infierno que llamo mi Reino**

* * *

**_-_ ** **_DVD número 5_ **

_Las risas infantiles resonaban en la habitación, un salón decorado de un modo sobrio en tonos caoba y marrón claro, mientras se veía correr sobre la alfombra al bebe tambaleante delante de su tío Seb, que permanecía lo suficientemente cerca detrás suyo, para poder atraparle en caso de que se cayese al perder el equilibrio frágil. Al final, entre los gritos felices del niño, (¿seis meses, siete de edad? El espectador dudaba de la edad concreta, incluso en esa edad John había pequeño y menudo), le atrapó entre sus brazos y le hizo cosquillas, mientras se revolvía contra él y su abrazo. El hombre no pudo evitar gruñir, cuando los pequeños dedos transformados en fuertes puños, le cogieron del pelo y tiraron de él. Pero otra ronda de cosquillas, le libero fácilmente del agarre infantil. Le volvió a poner sobre sus propios pies, un poco inseguros, y se separó un poco, haciendo como si se escapaba él en esta ocasión del pequeño. John le miró curioso y trató de atraparle a su vez, corriendo detrás de él, volviendo a irrumpir en risas cuando llegó a su altura y le abrazo las piernas. Riendo Sebastián, lo cogió en brazos y beso con cariño la coronilla, llena de rubios rizos, del niño jadeante. Parecía adorable vestido con su peto azul, con los ojos llenos de felicidad y el pelo, tal vez, demasiado largo ya, que le cubría el rostro como una aureola dorada._

_El bebé, balbuceó contento al oír entrar a otra persona en la habitación. Era todavía ese lenguaje propio de los bebes, de pocos meses que empiezan a tener sonidos propios para expresarse para sí. Pero, en esa ocasión, los sonidos que se escapaban de su pequeña boca, parecían decir papá, al mismo tiempo que estiraba frenético sus bracitos hacia el recién llegado lo que hizo que Jim, sonriese feliz, mientras le cogía._

_\- John, Johnny Boy, ¿Echabas de menos a papá? ¿Acaso el tío Seb no ha sido bueno contigo?_

_\- No puede estar en brazos de otra persona si tú estás en la misma habitación que él. - Sebastián se sentó en el sofá de cuero marrón, que ocupaba una parte importante del salón en que se encontraban. Mientras hablaba, una sonrisa en su rostro generalmente carente de emociones, indicaba el confort y paz que sentía en esos momentos, al estar a solas con su familia._

_\- ¿Celoso?_

_\- Nunca, a mí me pasa lo mismo.- Los ojos azules miraron con pasión hacia su novio y jefe, que se limito a reír, mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso suave en los labios. John al notar el movimiento, se agarro al cuello de la camisa de Sebastián, y les impidió separarse. El hombre rubio se rió, mientras le volvía a coger entre sus brazos, a pesar de la lucha inicial del bebé, nada contento de separarse de su padre, aunque fuese a favor de su segunda persona favorita en el mundo. - Pero creo que yo ocupo el segundo lugar en sus preferencias, por lo que se ve._

_\- Mi niño es muy listo, sabe bien quién le quiere y como lograr siempre lo que desea conseguir._

_Jim se sentó en el sofá, mientras jugaba con John, que desde el trono que eran los brazos de su tío, seguía sus movimientos con atención y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar algunas de esas sílabas que constituían su lenguaje. Hasta que se cansó, con una mueca muy similar a la que mostraba su padre cuando se aburría, y empezó a señalar insistente detrás de éste, que se rió, al darse cuenta de lo que le pedía. Cogió el peluche con forma de perro y se lo enseño a su hijo, que alargo las manos tratando de cogerlo con ellas._

_\- Pe, pe, pe...ba, ba, ba... - Balbuceo enfocado en conseguir su juguete._

_\- Si, John, es tu perro.- Le dijo su padre mientras se lo daba, el niño feliz empezó a jugar con él, tirandleo de las orejas mientras emitía pequeños sonidos sin sentido, salvo para él, metiéndose en su propio pequeño mundo, ajeno a los adultos que le rodeaban._

_Jim observó a su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa. A pesar de su pose tranquila, la de un padre exultante contemplando a su progenie, algo se veía mal en él en esa ocasión, algo torcido que deseaba escapar y ser libre. Exudaba una emoción negra, en sus movimientos reprimidos mientras estaba sentado, en la forma en la que se controlaba. Sus ojos tenían un brillo de anticipación, casi maniática, en ellos y sus labios se curvaban como disfrutando de una broma privada._

_Sebastián le observó y pareció como si el humor negro de su amante se le contagiase, al perder su rostro las emociones anteriores y convertirse en piedra, el rostro de un soldado a punto de entrar en combate._

_\- ¿Es la hora?- Se limitó a decir el ex soldado._

_\- Casi, ya debe estar todo a punto. Si todo va como está planead, Jameson nos debe llamar en unos minutos._

_\- ¿Ha habido algún problema?_

_\- Ninguno.- Jim se rió, en esta ocasión fue un sonido que helaba la sangre, nacido de su mente y alma negras, lejos de la imagen anterior de devoto y feliz padre.- Nuestro querido Clark debe estar llegando a casa, listo para pasar una velada encantadora con su familia, su estúpida mujer y esos pequeños babuinos que llama hijos. Cena, ver la televisión y hablar de sus pequeñas y vulgares vidas, deben ser sus pensamientos ahora mientras abre la puerta. Y sentir como se llena de terror, al ver a mis hombres esperando con las armas apuntándole, mientras su querida familia, indefensa y cautiva, le mira implorando que les salve de los horrores que les esperan. Qué imagen más completa tengo de la situación en mi mente, me hace hervir la sangre de anticipación. ¡Idiota! ¿Creía que me podría tratar de engañar y salirse con la suya?_

_Sebastián se limitó a asentir conforme, mientras veía la explosión de Jim. Su faz no reflejaba nada, salvo la dureza en sus ojos azules, y cierta complacencia hacia lo que escuchaba, alma gemela sin duda de su amante. La mano que sujetaba a John, parecía contradecir esa fría imagen, porque de vez en cuando, sin pensarlo, le dejaba sentir una pequeña caricia cuando el niño se movía más enérgicamente, calmándole._

_El sonido de llamada del programa de mensajería en el ordenador colocado sobre la mesa llamó la atención de los dos hombres, Jim con un brinco de felicidad se abalanzó sobre él y abrió el programa para acceder a las comunicaciones._

_\- Señor, estamos listos._

_\- Ya sabes lo que debes hacer. Tomate tu tiempo, quiero disfrutar de lo que les tienes preparado. - El hombre se recostó en el sofá, con una sonrisa torcida, listo para el espectáculo. Los sonidos de John a su lado le llamaron la atención y acentuando su gesto de felicidad macabra, cogió a su hijo entre sus brazos, mientras le besaba el pelo y le decía con suavidad:_

_\- Observa mi pequeño ángel mi reino, el poder que tiene tu padre sobre la vida de quienes viven en él, como puedo decidir que vivan o mueran. Si lo van a hacer dulcemente o sufriendo mil tormentos antes de expirar. Algunos lo llamarán Infierno, pero yo lo llamó mi obra y todo esto será tuyo, mi niño, cuando crezcas. Mira tu legado._

_Sebastián, mientras el otro hombre hablaba, se había levantado y cogido la cámara de su soporte, cambiando el ángulo del objetivo. De esa manera, era perfectamente visible lo que mostraba la pantalla del ordenador, como una familia era torturada y asesinada en directo por los hombres de Jim, un hombre pedía clemencia mientras veía morir, uno a uno, a todos los que quería, hasta reducirse a sonidos sin sentido ante su dolor._

_Los gritos que salían del ordenador se mezclaban con los balbuceos de John, que miraba la escena y alargaba sus manos, queriendo jugar con el equipo, inconsciente del significado de lo que se estaba escenificando delante de él. Su padre, se limitaba a sonreír al ver la escena, mientras iba depositando pequeños besos sobre su hijo. Sus ojos negros eran un abismo de locura y complacencia ante su obra, de vez en cuando, orgulloso, le mostraba a su pequeño ángel, algo que la había llamado la atención o merecía alabanza._

* * *

**_\- 221 B, Baker Street, Londres, cinco meses y medio después de la muerte de Moriarty_ **

Sherlock se levantó de un salto del sofá y fue corriendo hacía el baño. Tras echar todo lo que tenía en el estomago, se recostó sobre la fría porcelana de la taza, apoyando su frente en ella, tratando de calmarse. No eran nauseas por las imágenes de tortura tan brutal que había mostrado el vídeo, ni siquiera empatía por los sufrimientos de esa desgraciada familia muerta lo que le había hecho enfermar. Hacía años que estaban muertos y nada podía hacer ya por ellos. Era el ver a Moriarty con John en sus brazos, disfrutar de sus sufrimientos y enseñárselos orgulloso a su hijo lo que había provocado su malestar. Mostrarle su obra y decirle que era su herencia. Esos pensamientos le volvieron a causar espasmos que le hicieron echar lo poco que le quedaba dentro de sí, en forma de amarga bilis amarillenta.

El siempre omnisciente miedo que le corroía por dentro de la influencia del criminal en su hijo le volvió a embargar de nuevo. ¿Qué ideas le había inculcado desde la cuna? ¿Qué límites de su ser habría roto para hacerle ser como él? John parecía tan lejos de su padre, tan lejos de su locura y maldad, tan lleno de vida y luz, de ingenuidad y candor. Pero no se dejaba engañar, como la psicóloga, por sus ojos azules grandes e inocentes. Sabía que el niño conocía lo que era el bien y el mal, pero que a veces prefería ignorar el límite para conseguir sus deseos, torcerlo para lograr sus propósitos. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le aterraba, era una cualidad (¿defecto?) que él mismo tenía, si no la falta de remordimientos en sus acciones. ¿Cómo podía enseñárselos, cuándo él mismo carecía de ellos? ¿Cuándo era incapaz de empatizar con quienes le rodeaban salvo unos pocos elegidos? ¿Cuándo hasta hace poso sólo había vivido para su Obra, para su trabajo? Esa duda le carcomía por dentro, sabía que allí estaría la clave para lograr vencer la influencia del padre sobre el hijo, darle la capacidad de poder sentir al mundo que le rodeaba, de hacer suyo su dolor y su felicidad.

La sombra de Moriarty era muy larga, la veía en la forma en la que John escondía todo su potencial ante ojos indiscretos, y como manipulaba a quienes le rodeaban, a pesar de su edad, para evitar que viesen sus verdaderas emociones. Su padre había sido un buen maestro. Su hermano y él habían roto las barreras infantiles, porque John, había visto las semejanzas entre ellos, y en su dolor había buscado el consuelo en lo más semejante a su progenitor. Pero todavía había tanto que hacer. John aún esperaba ver aparecer de nuevo a su padre, todavía mantenía la esperanza de que siguiese con vida, lo veía en las profundidades azules de sus ojos cuando hablaba de él, o cuando creía que no le estaba observando.

El joven se levantó del suelo, se limpió la boca y la cara con agua fría en el lavabo. Al entrar en el salón, dudó entre dirigirse de nuevo al sofá o subir arriba a ver a John. Al final, ganó la segunda opción. Al verle dormido, se inclinó sobre él y deposito un beso suave en su frente. Sus manos temblaron, todavía con dudas y miedos, reprimidos pero al final se decidieron, y se apoderaron de la pequeña figura, en un abrazo de hierro, mientras lo levantaba de la cama y le envolvía en la manta. El pequeño despertó y le miró somnoliento, mientras le llamaba curioso por sus acciones:

\- ¿Sherlock?

\- No pasa nada, John, vuelve a dormir. - Sintió oprimirse su corazón cuando el niño, obediente, cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó más contra su pecho, buscando su calor, quedándose dormido de nuevo, totalmente confiado en él y sus acciones.

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras con su preciada carga y se sentó en el sofá con el pequeño sobre el regazo. De nuevo, en tan poco tiempo cuando él nunca flaqueaba en sus decisiones, dudó antes de copiar el archivo de vídeo e enviárselo a su hermano. No dudaba que lo vería en el acto, ya que ambos compartían los hábitos de sueño irregulares.

La noche transcurrió en silencio, las sombras de la habitación apenas rotas por los escasos coches que pasaban por la calle y las iluminaban de refilón. El amanecer pilló al detective y al niño dormidos en el sofá, los rubios rizos sobre la bata oscura, mientras una mano posesiva le abrazaba con delicadeza, para evitar que se cayese, pero sin separarlo de su pecho.

* * *

Mycroft subió los diecisiete escalones que separaban el portal de la entrada principal de la casa de la puerta de la vivienda de su hermano. Se detuvo en el umbral escuchando el parloteo infantil de John, que le estaba contando a Sherlock, lo que había hecho en el parque esa mañana. Sonrió para sí al sentir la alegría infantil, imaginando la sonrisa en el rostro del niño y como debían brillar sus ojos al hablar. Su sonrisa desapareció al recordar el vídeo que le había enviado su hermano la noche anterior. No reprimió el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, ya que nadie le podía ver sin perder en ese momento la compostura o la calma. Si Moriarty no estuviera ya muerto, lo volvería a matar lentamente, por atreverse a mancillar la inocencia de John de esa manera.

Un torbellino le arrasó en cuanto entró en el piso, John había saltado feliz al verle y precipitado sobre él, pidiéndole que le cogiese en brazos, para contarle todas sus aventuras desde que no se habían visto. Qué lejos estaba de aquel niño tenso y triste que había llegado hace casi medio año a Baker Street, y que lejos estaban ellos de ser las personas frías y encerradas en sí mismas que eran en aquel entonces.

Los dos hermanos se sentaron en sus lugares habituales, con una taza de té el mayor y café el pequeño, mientras veían al niño echado sobre una manta en el suelo dibujar, en el espacio que tenía en el salón delimitado para sus juegos, fuera de cualquier objeto que le pudiese dañar o romper.

\- Tiene talento para el dibujo.

\- Si, ya lo he notado.

\- Debería recibir clases para mejorar esa habilidad.

\- ¿No será demasiado pequeño?- Sherlock observó la obra de John, que trataba de reproducir el cráneo que le había bajado de la repisa de la chimenea, sin dudas las líneas que trazaba y su percepción mostraban una inclinación natural para el arte.

\- No, si se adaptan a su edad y talento. Puede ser también una tarea que le motive, sin aburrirle, potenciando su creatividad. - Mycroft dudó, a pesar de que su hermano parecía no resentir su presencia en torno a su hijo adoptivo de manera tan obvia ya como antes, y confiaba en él para ayudarle. Le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ese límite seguía estando allí, oculto, que todavía existía esa posesividad tan propia suya, y que se podía desatar en cualquier momento, ante la cosa más inocente. - John lleva viviendo aquí casi seis meses, y tres antes en Escocia. Moriarty le había dejado en manos de una buena niñera, para que siguiese con su educación. Deberíamos pensar en cómo hacerlo nosotros, es un aspecto que hemos descuidado demasiado hasta ahora, mientras se aclimataba a los cambios en su vida.

\- Me preocupa inscribirle en una escuela, lleva como tú dices, casi un año sin asistir a ningún centro.

\- Los informes dicen que su rendimiento escolar era brillante, ha seguido leyendo y trabajando en sus tareas, y sus niñeras, aparte de cuidarle, han actuado como profesoras privadas, por lo que no debería que tener problemas para adaptarse de nuevo a un ambiente escolar. Le beneficiara tener contacto con otros niños, fuera del parque, ese puede ser el punto más delicado. Ya que no va a ser lo mismo un ambiente de juegos que uno académico. Lo más probable, es que se le pueda poner un curso o dos por encima de su edad.

\- No.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No quiero que se salte cursos. - Ante la mirada interrogante de su hermano, Sherlock continuó.- A nosotros no nos hizo mucho bien que nos hicieran avanzar tan deprisa, nunca tuvimos amigos ni una verdadera infancia. No quiero eso para John, quiero que juegue, que se divierta, que tenga con quién jugar y hablar. Tal vez más adelante pero no ahora.

\- Lo que no tuvimos nosotros.

\- Exacto. John necesita más contacto social con niños de su edad, por su propia naturaleza y porque debe ser capaz de relacionarse con la gente que le rodee, como más o menos, tú mismo dijiste también antes.

\- ¿Preocupado por el vídeo?

\- Siempre.

\- Sin embargo, puede ser contraproducente, con su inteligencia y capacidad de manipulación, que este en una clase con niños de cuatro y cinco años. Tal vez un poco mayores, un poco más maduros y que no se dejen llevar tan fácilmente...

\- Es un riesgo que debemos correr, y como dijo la sabia Doctora Thompson, debemos ser nosotros los que le corrijamos.

\- ¿Nosotros?- La expresión de Mycroft era un poema, sin duda, al darse cuenta de la incongruencia entre las palabras de su hermano y la realidad, los dos hermanos Holmes eran ellos mismos muy hábiles en manipular a las personas que les rodeaban a su antojo, sin ningún pudor en sus acciones.

\- Quién mejor para darse cuenta e indicarle su error, ¿No?- La sonrisa irónica de Sherlock, demostró que compartía los pensamientos del otro hombre.

\- Va a ser interesante en todo caso, supongo. En ese caso, irá a clase con los niños de su edad si lo tienes decidido.

\- Sí. ¿Qué escuela tienes en mente? Por que sin duda ya has seleccionado una adecuada según tú.

\- Sant Patrick. Es una escuela privada católica, tiene uno de los mejores programas educativos de Inglaterra, con unos resultados brillantes en todos los niveles que cursa. Cuentan con un diseño curricular especial para niños súper dotados, que no les excluye de compartir la mayoría de las clases con sus compañeros. Permitiría a John seguir avanzado, por un lado, sus capacidades intelectuales con un diseño específico a sus necesidades y desarrollo, y por otro, conseguir y mejorar las habilidades sociales. Te mandaré los enlaces a su web para que los leas y valores.

\- Ya veo que habías pensado lo mismo que yo entonces. Parece adecuada, lo que me disgusta es que sea católica, sin embargo. Preferiría que no estuviera adscrita a ninguna religión. - El detective frunció el ceño, no era una persona muy religiosa, por no decir que nada, y prefería que la mente de John no se viese condicionada por esas ideas. Si en algún momento, el niño decidía seguir alguna fe, que fuese por su decisión y no por imposición de los adultos que le rodeaban.

\- Si, lo imaginaba. Me han indicado, que las horas dedicadas a catequesis, John las podría ocupar en otra actividad académica de nuestra elección, por su parte no habría ningún inconveniente en hacerse así.

\- Bien. ¿Cuándo podríamos verla?

\- Tendríamos cita mañana a las diez de la mañana. Sería buena idea que fuese John también con nosotros, para ver si le gusta y se siente cómodo en ella.

\- Por lo que se ve lo tienes planeado todo.

\- Siempre.

La conversación fue interrumpida por John que les mostró orgulloso su dibujo, en su hiperactividad, absoluta cuando se desataba, no paraba de ir de uno a otro de los dos hombres. Se mostraba en esos momentos tan parecido a la naturaleza vibrante de Moriarty que Sherlock tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente. ¡Estúpido temor!

Los hombres admiraron adecuadamente la obra de arte que les era mostrada, provocando el orgullo del niño. Mycroft cogió a su sobrino en brazos, mientras decidían entre los dos cual iba a ser su siguiente proyecto. Sherlock sonrió arrogante ante la imagen de su hermano dominado por un niño y se levantó a preparar una merienda al pequeño. Le observaron mientras miraba un libro de estampas y se llevaba una tostada untada de crema de chocolate a la boca, evitando por poco mancharse entero, tal era su concentración en lo que estaba contemplando.

\- Los hijos del actual embajador americano son los suficientes mayores para iniciar este curso su asistencia en un internado en Sussex.

\- ¿Si?- Se limitó a decir Sherlock, inmerso en la contemplación de como John, se iba embadurnando poco a poco con la crema, hasta que sus mejillas y barbilla estaban completamente manchados.

\- Tenían hasta ahora una profesora privada, muy brillante, con un doctorado en Psicopedagogía y otra Licenciatura en Historia, por la Universidad de Harvard. Actuaba de niñera interina, y están muy contentos con ella y el trabajo que ha realizado con los niños.

\- ¿Brillante?- Pocas veces Mycroft se refería en esos términos sobre otra persona, que no fuera él mismo o si no perseguía algo en beneficio propio.

\- Si, las escasas ocasiones que la he visto me ha parecido una joven muy capaz e inteligente. Ha preparado a esos niños adecuadamente para afrontar su estancia en uno de los internados más duros de Inglaterra, a pesar de no ser muy brillantes académicamente, y se les veía muy cómodos en su trato personal con ella. Está realizando, en estos momentos, un Doctorado en Historia medieval por Oxford, y según me comentó el Embajador, buscaría un trabajo similar al que tenía con ellos, para poder seguir en Inglaterra y con sus estudios con un respaldo económico adecuado.

\- ¿Qué propones exactamente, Mycroft?- Sherlock le miró ligeramente contrariado, el mayor se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba alcanzado el cupo de su paciencia recién encontrada respecto a su intromisión, siempre que fuera por John, por ese día. Suspiró para sí, y presentó su caso.

\- Me parecería bien tenerla contratada como niñera interina fija aquí. La señora Hudson tiene muy buena voluntad, pero ya es muy mayor para perseguir a John por toda la casa, y con tu horario de trabajo, sería bueno que siempre hubiese alguien cuidándole de confianza, sin depender, como hasta ahora, de tener que localizar niñeras, en su mayoría incapaces de realizar adecuadamente su trabajo. Sin duda, le beneficiaría no tener tantos cambios, y que fuera una presencia constante en su vida. Evitando así incidentes como el del oso o cuando se escondió en el 221C y nadie le encontraba, porque la chica tonta estaba hablando con su novio en vez de verle como era su obligación. Con sus estudios, podría, a parte de la escuela, hacer avanzar a John, en todo su potencial intelectual real, motivándole sin aburrirle.

\- La tienes en muy alta consideración.

\- El Embajador me la ha recomendado muy bien, y el perfil parece adecuado.

\- ¿La has investigado?- Primero era la seguridad, todavía había muchos claro oscuros con la organización de Moriarty como para no verificar todos los aspectos dos o tres veces, si no más.

\- Desde luego, si no, nunca hubiera pensado en ella. Americana, familia inmigrante de tercera generación, nivel económico medio-alto, estudiante brillante y muy capacitada para su trabajo...

\- Ya veo, ¿para cuándo la has citado?- Le interrumpió el detective, molesto con tanto parloteo tonto.

\- Vendrá mañana por la tarde.

\- ¿Y dónde vivirá?

\- En el 221 C, se puede acondicionar rápidamente a sus necesidades.

\- Como siempre, lo tienes todo preparado.

\- En este caso, John es lo primero. Te enviaré el informe completo al correo para que lo analices. - Se limitó a decir Mycroft, el alivio que sintió ante la aceptación de sus planes, no se dejó ver en su rostro, aunque era consciente que su hermano lo sentía y se reía de él por eso. Sólo se había evitado la lucha entre los hermanos porque era en beneficio del niño sentado en la mesa, que les miraba curioso con la cara llena de crema marrón, otra situación hubiera llevado al conflicto armado. - No preguntas cómo se llama.

\- No es importante.

\- Sí, si quieres mantener un poco de sociabilidad.- Sherlock bufó furioso ante el reproche.- Su nombre es María Morstan, haz el favor de no borrarlo de tu mente.

* * *

Sherlock se quedó pensativo tras la marcha de su hermano, no se lo diría jamás, pero le agradecía que se ocupara de aspectos como la escuela o una niñera fija. Su mente siempre parecía olvidarse de aspectos tan tediosos o no tenerlos simplemente en consideración. Pero incluso él era consciente de su importancia para el futuro de John cuando eran llevados a su atención. Frunció el ceño, se daba cuenta que estaba manipulando en su egoísmo a Mycroft para que se hiciese cargo de los aspectos más engorrosos de su recién estrenada paternidad, y sin ningún remordimiento en sus acciones. ¿Sería ese un mal ejemplo para John? Aunque también era consciente que su hermano lo hacía porque quería. Como él, nunca haría lo que no quisiese o lo que le obligase otra persona.

La mano de John tirando insistente de él para salir a pasear, le sacó de sus pensamientos, y le ayudo, tras limpiarle la cara sucia, a ponerse su abrigo antes de salir. Con el niño agarrado de su mano, que iba emocionado saltando a la pata coja, mientras le hablaba de a que quería jugar en el parque, bajó las escaleras y salió a la calle llena de vida. Sherlock sonrió para sí, bueno, tal vez hubiera una pequeña persona por la que ambos torcerían el mundo para ponérselo a los pies.

* * *

_….Observa mi pequeño ángel, mi reino, el poder que tiene tu padre sobre la vida de quienes viven en él,... Algunos lo llamarán Infierno, pero yo lo llamó mi obra y todo esto será tuyo, mi niño, cuando crezcas..._

* * *

 


	7. El Ojo de la Tormenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho el retraso en la publicación de este capítulo, pero sigo viva¡¡¡ Espero que os guste y me perdonéis por haber dejado tan colgada la historia.  
> Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer esta historia y por los comentarios, kudos, etc.
> 
> Sherlock no me pertenece, sino a sus dueños legales, esta historia no tiene ánimo de lucro, sino lúdico, bla, bla, bla... ;P

* * *

** Capítulo 7: El ojo de la tormenta **

* * *

**_Calles de Londres, cinco meses y medio después de la muerte de Moriarty_ **

John no se paraba de remover inquieto sobre las rodillas de Sherlock. Éste le había colocado sobre sus piernas, para poder controlar sus movimientos, ya que cada poco se agitaba sobre toda la superficie del asiento del coche señalando un edificio o algo que le llamaba la atención en el paisaje londinense. Todo ello sin dejar de preguntar. Le encantaba su curiosidad y ganas de saber, pero había descubierto que existía un límite a los ¿por qué? ¿y por qué sí? que podía escuchar a lo largo de una misma mañana sin empezar a volverse un poco menos cuerdo de lo habitual.

Le volvió ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a la suya propia, mientras le cogía la barbilla con la mano, en silencio, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, le mandó con firmeza que se tranquilizase. El niño suspiro y se calmo obediente, mientras volvía a mirar por la ventanilla el paisaje que les rodeaba, ya más tranquilizado, aunque aún bombardeándole a preguntas. Sherlock sonrió contento consigo mismo, se había dado cuenta que no era necesario regañar para lograr calmar al pequeño, sino que transmitiendo firmeza en sus gestos y algunas palabras en momentos claves su comportamiento, a veces demasiado hiperactivo como en ese momento, se calmaba y tranquilizaba volviendo a ser la misma imagen de un angelito que nunca rompía un plato.

El taxi en que volvían a casa desde la visita a la nueva escuela de John, avanzaba despacio, en medio de un atasco de vehículos que imposibilitaban un avance más rápido, pero al detective poco le importaba, estaba disfrutando de la curiosidad del niño y trataba de seguir su ritmo, para darle respuestas a las preguntas disparadas constantemente. Era algo desconcertante, ser por una vez él que iba por detrás de los pensamientos de otra persona, tratando de ver donde los saltos de atención de John les llevaba a ambos a fijar su atención. Le intrigaba como se producían esas conexiones en sus razonamientos para llegar a la solución acertada, tras darle un poco de información. Se estaba dando cuenta que eran en su mayoría intuitivas, enlazando información anterior que poseía con la nueva proporcionada. Eran un reflejo claro de esa naturaleza imprevisible que el niño parecía poseer en el fondo, a pesar de presentarse como un niño tranquilo y apacible en su exterior, en una primera mirada. James también había tenido esa naturaleza cambiante.

El taxista sonrió a través del espejo retrovisor ante una pregunta más de John, claramente divertido ante la imagen de un padre y un hijo disfrutando del viaje en su vehículo.

\- Siento el retraso señor, pero parece que entre las obras y un accidente más adelante, hay un gran atasco que no nos deja circular esta mañana por estas calles.

\- No se preocupe, no tenemos prisa.

\- A su hijo le gusta mucho pasear por la ciudad. Alegra ver a un niño disfrutar tanto de algo que nosotros damos simplemente por hecho.

Sherlock se limito a dar un bufido de conformidad, mientras le indicaba a John que saludase a una de las cámaras de seguridad, situada en una esquina, que se había girado para seguir el lento avance del taxi. El Gran Hermano estaba al acecho.

John se quedó callado, mientras observaba embelesado por la ventanilla la actuación de unos malabaristas callejeros en la acera, a cuyo lado se habían detenido. Su padre adoptivo aprovechó la calma para sumergirse en los recuerdos de la mañana.

* * *

Habían salido pronto de su casa de Baker Street, acompañados de Mycroft que les había pasado a buscar en uno de sus habituales coches negros anodinos, para dirigirse a la entrevista en la escuela privada. El recorrido por las instalaciones mientras observaban interactuar a los alumnos y profesores en las distintas aulas, les había mostrado como trabajaban en ella los profesores y los alumnos. John, en su comportamiento más angelical y adorable, no había soltado la mano de Sherlock en ningún momento, pero no sé le había escapado la curiosidad con la que había mirado lo que estaban haciendo los otros niños, sobre todo los más cercanos a su propia edad. En ese momento, Sherlock ya no había dudado que iba a ser lo mejor para él.

Solo una vez acomodados en el despacho del director, John se había soltado para sentarse delante de un folio en blanco y empezado a dibujar con las pinturas que tenía a su disposición, en una pequeña mesa en la esquina de la habitación. Había sido aburrido escuchar hablar a su hermano y al director de clases y horarios, del uniforme, así como del material que debían comprar, bla, bla, bla... Más de una vez, había sido tentado de levantarse y sentarse junto al niño, para hacer desde luego más interesante. Por suerte, Mycroft, conociéndole bien, había tomado las riendas de la situación rápidamente, después de dirigirle una severa mirada de advertencia. Tedioso, aburrido…

\- Me gustaría que la materia que dé en vez de Religión, sea dibujo o algo artístico. - Se limitó a decir en un momento de la conversación, sin dejar de ver a su hijo dibujar abstraído de todo lo que le rodeaba.

\- Desde luego, no hay ningún problema en ello. Puedo ver porque desean ese cambio de materias.- Asintió el hombre, ¿Graham? , mientras observaba también el dibujo de John en la distancia. Sherlock sintió que sus plumas metafóricas se ahuecan al ver como el hombre admiraba el trabajo de su pequeño.- Tiene bastante talento, y es una actividad que va a potenciar su creatividad e inteligencia. Podemos compaginarlo con otra materia de corte musical y proseguir con ella si es del agrado de John. Al ser algo optativo vamos a buscar que sea siempre de su preferencia.

Cuando por fin habían logrado salir del centro, Sherlock se había negado a compartir el viaje de regreso con su hermano en el mismo coche. Prefería llamar un taxi, aunque tuviesen que esperar algo a que llegase a recogerlos. Ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos para su gusto y quería estar a solas con John. Encima recordando que por la tarde, de nuevo, tendría que aguantar su presencia enervante por desgracia. Mycroft les había dejado ir sin protestar, conociendo a su hermano y sin querer tensar demasiado la cuerda del entendimiento que estaban empezando a disfrutar en esos momentos.

El sonido del timbre del teléfono, guardado en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro, le sacó del curso de sus pensamientos. Lo cogió sin pensar, saludando secamente a la persona que se había atrevido a interrumpirle.

\- Holmes.

\- Sherlock, soy Lestrade, tenemos una escena de un ajuste de cuentas, en Hackney, entre bandas criminales que se ajusta a los perfiles que me distes para seguir. Estamos procesando las pruebas en este momento, si quieres acercarte y verla por ti mismo.

\- Bien. Pero... - El detective dudó durante unos segundos, no podía ir con John a la escena, así como así, hasta él se daba cuenta de que un niño no debía estar cerca de esas cosas, a pesar de que sin duda iba a ser más divertido que la visita por la escuela. Y Hackney, era un barrio conocido por sus altos índices de criminalidad, una razón más para no llevarle consigo. Ningún padre arriesgaría a su hijo en un barrio así, ¿verdad? Pero, también era importante ver la escena para la tarea que se había fijado de rastrear las células sobrevivientes de la red de Moriarty y averiguar lo que había sucedido en los últimos días de su vida. Y si Lestrade tenía razón, lo que estaban investigando podía ser resultado de la lucha por el poder que se había desencadenado en los bajos fondos, tratando de ajustarse a la nueva situación. - Estoy con John en estos momentos, en el centro de Londres y la señora Hudson no se encuentra en casa. No tengo dónde y con quién dejarle...

\- Ya veo. Se puede quedar con Donovan cuidándole, fuera de la casa mientras estás dentro. - Escuchó como el DI hablaba con el sargento contándole la situación y el asentimiento de ésta a sus palabras.- Dice que hay un café cercano, que pueden ir a tomar algo mientras estás dentro. Estaría acompañado en todo momento y no se acercaría a la escena, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Pero creo que debes verla en persona.

\- Bien, mándame la dirección. - Se decidió rápidamente, Donovan, a pesar de todo era una buena policía, y no podía pedir mejor niñera para ocuparse de John. Se rió para sí, al imaginarse la indignación de la mujer al ser reducida a una cuidadora de niños en la mente de Sherlock, al que todavía despreciaba como un monstruo.

Le indicó al taxista el cambio de destino, así como una ruta alternativa viable para evitar el atasco y llegar a su destino rápidamente. El buen hombre arqueó una ceja, como si le hiciese gracia la solicitud y maneras del detective, pero ejecutó sus órdenes sin dudar. Tal vez lo debía contratar a tiempo completo para sus viajes, parecía menos idiota que el resto de su profesión, que no podían seguir sin protestar las indicaciones que generosamente les daba para optimizar los desplazamientos.

Titubeo por un momento antes de mandar un mensaje al mayor de los Holmes, indicándole la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente. Odiaba depender de él, aunque fuese por algo así. Sólo unos segundos después, recibió la contestación de que enviaría un coche y a alguien para hacerse cargo de John de ser necesario, a la dirección que "no" le había proporcionado en ningún momento. Frunció la boca, furioso con la intromisión de Mycroft en su vida y cosas. Se sobresaltó al sentir una presión sobre sus labios, John se los estaba acariciando con sus pequeños dedos, mientras le miraba preocupado, notando la tensión en el aire que estaba emitiendo sin percatarse. A veces, por desgracia, el niño era demasiado sensible a las emociones que le rodeaban. Le sonrió y le beso en la frente, tratando de que olvidara su enfado.

* * *

Llegaron a la zona acordonada por la policía con rapidez, una vez que salieron del embotellamiento de tráfico. Tras pagar al taxista, Sherlock bajo del coche con John sujeto entre sus brazos, que ante la conmoción de la calle había escondido su rostro en el cuello del abrigo del detective. Éste frunció el ceño ante la multitud curiosa que se amontonaba tras el precinto, algunos incluso estaban sacando fotos, después le llamaban a él morboso pensó irónico para sí mismo. Con la mano que no sujetaba al niño, le acarició el pelo, en un gesto de confort y a la vez de distracción, para que no fijase su atención en lo que le rodeaba. No sé escapo a sus ojos inquisitivos, el desconcierto de algunos de los policías al verle aparecer con un niño en brazos, sin duda, pensando que lo había secuestrado o que era un experimento social que estaba realizando. ¡Idiotas!

Lestrade y Donovan ya le estaban esperando enfrente de la puerta del edificio donde se había cometido el crimen. El sargento le saludo, sin calor, pero correctamente de lo habitual, más debido a la presencia del pequeño que por gusto en hacerlo, se daba cuenta perfectamente, pero era aceptable su comportamiento. Se había reunido con John ya en varias ocasiones pasadas, y los dos se habían llevado bastante bien. Sherlock sonrió para sí, la mujer había sido conquistada por la forma angelical del niño, sin darse cuenta, que éste la estaba manipulando hábilmente para tranquilizarla, ya que de una manera inconsciente (o no tanto, debía recordar su empatía) se había dado cuenta de las corrientes de antipatía que existían entre los dos adultos. Lo que no tenía claro, es si el niño tenía claro lo que estaba haciendo o era algo instintivo en su naturaleza servir de ancla a las emociones de quienes le rodeaban.

\- John. - El niño levanto sus ojos azules hacía los suyos y se quedó mirando a su padre adoptivo con atención, tras sonreír feliz a los dos policías que le saludaron con cariño.- Tengo que ir a ver unas cosas con Lestrade, pero Sally aquí quiere que la acompañes a tomar un chocolate para no estar sola. ¿La harás compañía?

\- Sí. - El niño sonrió contento, mientras el sargento Donovan le cogía en sus brazos. Sherlock notó con aprobación como trataba, igual que él anteriormente, de que no fuera muy consciente de la situación que le rodeaba y que su rostro permaneciese lo más oculto posible de la atención de la gente curiosa que revoloteaba a su alrededor. Buena policía, sin duda, pero con muy mal gusto para los hombres por desgracia para ella.

Sherlock los observó alejarse mientras el niño le contaba a la mujer lo que habían hecho y visto en la mañana. Al final se volvió impaciente hacía el hombre que permanecía tranquilamente a su lado, como si no hubiese prisa en el mundo, para que le condujese al lugar del crimen.

\- Lo siento Sherlock, sé que es importante para ti desmantelar la red de Moriarty en su totalidad, si no, no te hubiese llamado, y menos hacerte venir sabiendo que estabas solo con John.

\- No pasa nada. Nos íbamos ya para casa. - Dijo lacónico el detective, mientras se centraba en la tarea que tenía por delante.

\- Así que viendo escuelas...

\- Sí. - Se limitó a decir flemático el detective mientras entraban en el edificio, cansado ya de tanta charla estúpida que había tenido a lo largo del día. Trató de contener, sin embargo, su carácter ya que el Inspector era una de las pocas personas que consideraba parte fija de su vida, casi un amigo, y que conocía quién era John en realidad. Valoraba que le había apoyado en silencio su decisión de adoptarle, un día, se recordó debía preguntarle el por qué de ese apoyo.

\- Una decisión importante para su educación.

\- Mycroft se ha ocupado de todo. Así que será la mejor, sin duda alguna.

\- Ya veo.- Dijo solamente Lestrade mientras le miraba de reojo, tras subir las escaleras de la vivienda, ante la puerta donde pululaban los miembros de la Policía Científica terminando de recoger y cotejar pruebas.

El detective dudó al notar la desilusión leve en la voz del hombre mayor, no veía porque debía explicar sus acciones, pero algo, le incitó a hacerlo. No quería, en el fondo, decepcionar al Di canoso ya que desde luego algo así no sería bueno para el trabajo.

\- Los asuntos administrativos se le dan mejor a él que a mí, y Mycroft sabía muy bien qué es lo que yo quería para John, aún antes de pensarlo. Así es de entrometido mi querido hermano. Por otra parte, le encanta aterrorizar a pobres funcionarios indefensos y ponerlos bajo su yugo. Es uno de su hobbies favoritos, aparte de originar guerras en países perdidos del Tercer Mundo, obviamente.

\- Trabajo en equipo, entonces, entre hermanos. - Se rió Lestrade, al imaginar a los pobres profesores frente a los dos Holmes protegiendo a su cachorro. Una escena escalofriante, pensó para sí divertido, pobres hombres no sabían donde se habían metido. Presagiaba un futuro muy negro para ellos.

\- Por desgracia. Enséñame que tenéis, a no ser que ya lo hayáis terminado de destrozar todo. Debo volver a Baker Street antes de las seis. Y John todavía no ha comido.

El policía bufó mientras le indicaba el camino al consultor, pero sus ojos indicaban diversión en vez de molestia. El cambio en el otro hombre era evidente, para los que le conocían bien, aunque permaneciese oculto a simple vista. El cuidado de John le estaba haciendo mejor persona ya, solo esperaba que también le convirtiese en un buen hombre con el tiempo.

La muchedumbre situada a las afueras de la casa continuó con su labor de cotilleo morboso, mientras los rumores de lo que había pasado la atravesaban, con múltiples especulaciones, cada una más fantástica y sangrienta que la anterior. Muchos de ellos, se aprovechaban de sus teléfonos móviles, para enviar las fotos que estaban haciendo a otra gente o colgarlas en distintas redes sociales. Nadie dio una segunda mirada al hombre pelirrojo que unos minutos después de la entrada del Inspector y Sherlock en el edificio, abandono su posición enfrente de la cinta policial. Su rostro se encontraba cubierto por una visera negra y la capucha de una sudadera gris sobre ella, que deformaba su cuerpo al caer grande y amorfa sobre él. Un hombre anodino, disfrutando del espectáculo gratuito, como tantos otros a su alrededor. Con calma, se alejo mientras adjuntaba una serie de fotos a un servicio de mensajería instantánea y añadía un mensaje corto al final de sus envíos.

\- _Encontrada la pequeña araña._

Un ping le indicó que la foto había sido recibida y procedió a borrarla del teléfono, el rostro de John desapareció de la pantalla como si nunca hubiera estado en ella.

* * *

**_ 221B, Baker Street, Londres, 17:30 de ese mismo día _ **

Sherlock se paseó inquieto por toda la habitación, mientras John le miraba curioso sentado en el sofá, rodeado de folios a medio pintar y pinturas de colores. Tenía todas las manos manchadas de pintura de distintos colores, así como la camiseta blanca, mejor dicho, multicolor ya en esos momentos. Su padre adoptivo se detuvo en su frenesí y le miro atentamente, dudando entre ponerle presentable para la visita de la niñera potencial o dejarle en ese estado desaliñado y riesgo extremo hacia la pulcritud. Mycroft, sin duda, preferiría la primera opción. Como demostraba el estado de su piso, limpiado y recogido en su ausencia. El menor de los Holmes, sonrió para sí, con una expresión pícara en sus ojos, tomada ya la decisión. Se sentó al lado del niño, que había conseguido mancharse más aún en esos escasos segundos, al llevarse una pintura roja a la boca. Y con una caricia en su cabeza, le pidió que le mostrará sus obras, tras limpiarle con su pañuelo la cara.

Mycroft y su acompañante les encontraron así, sentados juntos en el sofá, con el niño casi subido en el regazo de Sherlock, que le sujetaba por la cintura, mientras el niño, pintaba en un cuaderno y hablaba de su nuevo dibujo, entre risas ante las cosquillas que le hacía el adulto. Al ver a su tío entrar en la habitación se bajo como un torbellino, mientras su padre trataba en vano de atrapar los útiles descartados antes de que cayesen al suelo. El mayor de los Holmes, dudó, ante el regocijo de su hermano, en coger al pequeño en brazos al ver su estado de suciedad impía. Pero al final, le recogió, sin importarle las manchas que quedaban en su camisa de seda gris pálido hasta ese momento impoluta, y miro a su hermano con la acusación visible en sus ojos verdes. No se le escapaba que éste había planeado toda la situación para lograr ese resultado deplorable en sus ropas.

\- Señorita Morstan, permítame que le presente a mi hermano pequeño, Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, se trata de la señorita María Morstan, la niñera de la que te hable para ocuparse de John. - El detective se limito a saludar con la mano, indolentemente, sin levantarse siquiera de su asiento, mientras clavaba una mirada fija en la mujer, examinándola en su totalidad. El ceño de Mycroft se hizo más profundo, ante la mala educación de su hermano. Pero lo dejo pasar. Inclino un poco al niño que tenía en brazos, para que se pudiesen verse bien, antes de presentarlo con orgullo indisimulado. - Y éste es John, mi sobrino, él sería el niño a su cargo.

El niño observó a la mujer que tenía enfrente a través de las pestañas tupidas, que parecían esconder en ese momento sus ojos azules, como cortinas tapando la luz del sol, haciéndolos casi negros. Sherlock se dio cuenta, que estas no eran rubias, como su pelo, sino oscuras, que hacían más profunda su mirada. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Los dos Holmes observaron cómo reaccionaba el niño ante su ciertamente más que posible nueva niñera. Habían aprendido, por las malas, que la actitud de John, generalmente inicialmente adorable ante sus cuidadoras, que caían rendidas sin dudar ante sus ojazos y buenas maneras, solía acabar en que el niño hiciese su voluntad, sin que ellas fueran capaces de dominarle en absoluto. Sólo parecía obedecerles correctamente a ellos dos y a la señora Hudson, que solía ser bastante tolerante ante las oscuridades de su carácter, como una buena abuela postiza. Mientras que a los dos Holmes les quedaba el trabajo de tratar de corregirlas para que brillasen con más fuerza las buenas cualidades del mismo. Podría parecer un angelito, pero desde luego, sabía comportarse en ocasiones, demasiadas a veces, como un pequeño demonio travieso pero siempre adorable. Hasta el momento, no habían encontrado a nadie que pudiese cuidarle adecuadamente, más que unas semanas seguidas, antes de que tuviesen que despedirlas por su ineptitud.

La señorita Morstan y John se miraron en silencio durante unos minutos. Sherlock sintió nacer una emoción rara en su pecho, cuando el niño, _su niño_ , sonrió al final con la sonrisa que sabía era la verdadera, la que les dedicaba a su hermano, a la señora Hudson, a Anthea, a Lestrade y especialmente a él, a los adultos en los que confiaba y apreciaba de verdad. Parecía, sorprendentemente, que la joven fuera aceptada tan rápidamente por John, sin duda, se trataba de una de esas decisiones instintivas que todavía sorprendían a los hermanos Holmes, que tanto valoraban los hechos y premisas para tomar decisiones. Trató de pensar que era un alivio, porque parecía que ésta si iba a conseguir, de momento, cuidar a John adecuadamente. Pero también era consciente de los celos presentes de que tan pronto hubiera logrado su aceptación, no le gustaba compartir su afecto con nadie.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita Morstan. ¿Cómo está Usted? - Recordando por último sus modales, John saludo educadamente a la niñera, como le habían enseñado, mejor dicho, como Mycroft le había enseñado, siempre tan pendiente de las buenas maneras y el saber estar. Su padre, igual que Sherlock, lo consideraban algo secundario mientras no les beneficiase en sus intereses. Aunque la mirada que lanzó de reojo a su tío buscando su aprobación, rompió un poco su pose de seriedad. Los adultos escondieron sus sonrisas ante ello. Los ojos de la joven brillaron aprobadores y sonrió al niño.

\- Bien, muchas gracias por preguntar, John. ¿No te importa qué te llame así?- La joven sonrió ante el gesto silencioso afirmativo de la pequeña cabeza rubia.- Me alegro, porque yo prefiero también que me llames María, señorita Morstan me hace pensar en mi anciana tía abuela, una señora toda arrugada y cascarrabias.

El niño rió imaginándose a la señora que había descripto y la joven niñera le acompaño con una suave risa, que pareció aligerar por momentos el ambiente de la habitación.

\- No estás arrugada...

\- John.- Le recriminó con suavidad su tío, pero el brillo de sus ojos dejaba ver la sonrisa que llevaba dentro de su postura compuesta y estirada.

\- Espero que tampoco cascarrabias. - Se rió María, su acento americano parecía una contraparte adecuada al tono educado y tan británico de los Holmes, su voz era rica y vibrante en sus profundidades. El acento de John parecía una combinación de los varios que había recogido en sus distintos lugares de residencia, mezclados con su propio tono infantil, pero parecía predominar el tono melodioso irlandés de Jim.

Sherlock observó el intercambio en silencio. Todo en la señorita Morstan, era vulgar y cotidiano, ojos marrones oscuros tras unas lentes delicadas, que encajaban en sus facciones, no hermosas estrictamente, pero lo suficientemente correctas para ser atractivas. El pelo, de un rubio oscuro, que ya se podía considerar castaño, le enmarcaba el rostro en una media melena, dándole un aspecto agradable. ¡Vulgar! ¡Mediocre! ¡Aburrida! Su ropa, sus gestos hablaban de su profesión, de la necesidad de ser anodina en un mundo que no debía ni verla y sentirla, mientras sus jefes brillaban. Pero ahí estaba, lo que había visto Mycroft en ella, lo que ocultaban sus gafas y el uniforme que llevaba puesto, inteligencia. No sólo intelectual, si no también emocional, al saber leer la situación y las personas con las que interactuaba. Al verla conversar con su hijo se dio cuenta porque estaba logrando ser aceptada tan fácilmente por John, por la simple cuestión que no le trataba como un niño de cuatro años, casi cinco ( ¿Deberían celebrar su cercano cumpleaños de alguna manera? ¿Sería apropiado? ¿Qué le podría regalar a John?) si no dentro del rango de su inteligencia, superior a su edad, sin aspavientos ni tonterías reservadas a los niños pequeños.

El detective no pudo evitar pegar un respingo cuando el niño cayó a plomo sobre su estómago, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no le había oído acercarse a donde estaba. Sintió el orgullo de siempre al darse cuenta, que al final siempre prefería estar con él, cansándose de la compañía de otras personas, incluso de Mycroft. Le sujeto firmemente con los brazos, al ver que no paraba de moverse, tratando de llamar su atención. Los ojos grises se quedaron clavados en los azules, y sin palabras le dijeron que permaneciese en su mejor comportamiento, tranquilizándose y dejando que los adultos hablasen. John frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero al final cedió y se calmo. Era algo en lo que tenían que seguir trabajando. Moriarty había educado bien a su hijo de manera general. Pero como una prolongación de su propio ser, le había consentido para que lograse siempre lo que quería, como él mismo.

\- Por favor, señorita Morstan, tome asiento. - Mycroft tomó el papel de anfitrión, viendo que su hermano todavía les ignoraba, le mando una mirada erizada, ante su falta de educación. Pero a la vez, sorprendido al observar el control del comportamiento que había tenido con John. Esperaba, se dijo para sí, que le diese ejemplo actuando sobre sus propias faltas. - Veo que la señora Hudson ha dejado preparado un poco de té, ¿desea tomar una taza, señorita Morstan?

\- Si, con leche estaría bien, gracias. - La joven se sentó, mientras el mayor de los Holmes servía tres tazas de té y le pedía a John si quería una de leche para él. El niño, educadamente, desde el regazo de Sherlock, dijo que no, y permaneció en silencio, observando las interacciones de los adultos con curiosidad, sabiendo que iban a hablar de él. El menor de los Holmes no dudó en ningún momento que fuese capaz de entender la situación y la conversación futura sin dificultad. La niñera sonrió ante la imagen del pequeño y sus ojos castaños permanecieron fijos en él durante un largo instante, como memorizando sus rasgos y manera de comportarse.

\- Mi hermano me dice que estaría de acuerdo en hacerse cargo de John de manera interina. Va a empezar la escuela la semana que viene, aparte de llevarle a ella por las mañanas, debería recogerle y ocuparse de su cuidado por las tardes de manera habitual. En algunas ocasiones, también debería hacerlo por las noches.

\- Si. Su hermano me ha comentado que su trabajo le exige en ocasiones una dedicación completa, así como exclusiva, y que no sigue horarios fijos, por lo que imaginó que habría la posibilidad de la existencia de días completos que también me tendré que ocupar de su cuidado.

\- Así es. ¿Sería eso algún problema? - El detective la miró fijamente mientras seguía su estudio, catalogando sus gestos, la caída de su mirada, los movimientos de sus manos y brazos. Era difícil saber si le gustaba lo que veía, o estaba siendo simplemente "educado" por la insistencia de su hermano, o simplemente a punto de soltar un ataque tras encontrar los puntos más vulnerables.

\- En ningún caso, y menos residiendo en la misma vivienda que John.

\- Como ya le había comentado, su alojamiento sería en otro apartamento de este mismo edificio. - Mycroft tomó el control de la conversación en los aspectos prácticos, temeroso de las reacciones imprevisibles de su hermano. - Necesita una serie de mejoras, que se harían en las dos semanas que vienen para que se pudiese establecer en él, sin ningún problema. Stuart me comentaba que sería justamente cuando dejaría de estar a su servicio, por lo que no habría ningún problema de tiempo para el arreglo, por lo que puedo apreciar.

\- No, sería perfecto.

\- Tal vez la señorita Morstan le gustaría tener algún tiempo entre los dos trabajos para viajar a Estados Unidos a ver su familia. - Interrumpió Sherlock.

\- Gracias, pero no, señor Holmes, para mí sería perfecto esa sincronización que me plantea su hermano. Preferiría instalarme e iniciar mis funciones cuanto antes, si no le es inconveniente a Usted.

-¿No desea ver a sus familiares? Extraño comportamiento en una joven de su edad y grupo social.

\- Como le he dicho anteriormente, no es necesario. Y esa cuestión no creo, en ningún caso, que sea de su interés. - La joven americana enfrentó su mirada a la del detective, y éste sonrió como si hubiera visto algo que le llamase la atención, en ese reto silencioso. La delicada ceja castaña se levantó interrogante ante esa actitud, pero lo dejo pasar con elegancia, sin duda, tratando de evitar roces innecesarios con su futuro empleador. Mycroft le dio otro punto positivo en su agenda por su paciencia.

\- Una de las cosas que quiero dejar claro, es que me gustaría que evitase traer compañía masculina, por así decirlo, a la vivienda y en torno a John. Lo que haga en su tiempo libre, es sólo de su interés, desde luego. - Era obvio que el detective estaba tratando de molestar a la joven con sus exigencias y la presentación brusca de las mismas, pero la tenue sonrisa con la que le respondió le dijo que no había logrado sus propósitos.

\- No se preocupe, mi comportamiento será perfectamente adecuado entorno a su hijo. No tendrá ningún motivo de queja sobre él. En cuanto a la compañía masculina, aunque tampoco es de su incumbencia ni interés, no será ningún problema para usted, ya que no es mi área.

Mycroft se permitió una pequeña sonrisa al ver el pequeño desconcierto de su hermano ante el desafío que se estaba encontrando enfrente de él. No le sería tan fácil amedrentar y hacer temblar ante su presencia a la joven niñera americana. Le gustaba la señorita Morstan, no sólo por su preparación y referencias, sino porque tenía un carácter fuerte, que no iba a ceder fácilmente ante Sherlock. Había tenido eso presente en su selección y ahora se felicitaba internamente al ver que estaba en lo correcto. También sería bueno para John, tener una persona que le supiese llevar correctamente, con una mano firme, pero a la vez suave. Otra razón más, sin duda, por lo que era perfectamente adecuada para el trabajo.

\- Entonces estamos de acuerdo en iniciar con sus funciones en dos semanas. Mi secretaria le enviará en esta tarde el contrato para su lectura. Una cosa que nos gustaría decirle, ya que Stuart me ha comentado la importancia que tiene para usted es que esperamos que sus obligaciones no le impidan finalizar sus estudios de Doctorado. En todo caso, indicarle que si lo necesita, avisando con previa anticipación desde luego, podrá disponer de tiempo y días para dedicarse a ellos.

\- Gracias señor Holmes, pero hago casi toda mi investigación a través de las bases de datos online. Pero de necesitar trasladarme a algún archivo o localización, lo haría en los días libres de los que disponga, por lo que no habría ningún problema de horarios con mi trabajo. - Otro punto positivo, Mycroft no podía más que estar orgulloso de su elección, el pequeño rodamiento de ojos de Sherlock le dijo que no había escapado a su atención su autocomplacencia. Siempre había algo mal, por desgracia.

\- Se estaba especializando en Historia Medieval, ¿no es así, señorita Morstan?

\- Así es.- La niñera sonrió, mostrando emoción y orgullo mal disimulado al hablar de sus estudios. Interesante, pensó para sí Sherlock, pero normal en el comportamiento de la gente ordinaria volcada en un gran esfuerzo. - Me estoy especializando en el período de la Edad Oscura, sobre todo, en la parte de la historia inglesa centrada en el mito artúrico.

\- Los americanos siempre han mostrado una fascinación sobre el rey Arturo y sus caballeros bastante obsesiva, en ocasiones, rayando lo absurdo. - Comentó Sherlock con apatía, como si el tema fuese mundano y francamente aburrido para él, que lo era.

\- Puede ser, señor Holmes, pero no debe negar su importancia a través de la historia de su país, Inglaterra, y en las costumbres y mitos de buena parte de la civilización occidental. Sólo hay que ver la cantidad de películas y libros sobre el tema...

\- Ficción, aburrido. Arturo, Merlín, Morgana, la reina Ginebra, no son más que historias para llamar a la conciencia nacional...

\- Puede ser...

\- Mi papá me contaba historias sobre ellos. Sobre el rey, el mago...- Interrumpió John, hablando muy bajo con tristeza en su voz, la discusión en ciernes que se avecinaba. Sherlock dio un respingo y Mycroft se le quedó mirando, sin saber si agradecer la interrupción infantil de la discusión o preocuparse por la mención de Moriarty y ver que el pequeño le seguía añorando.

\- ¿Te las contaba tu padre, el señor Holmes? - No pudo evitar preguntar la joven, sin duda extrañada ante el contraste de las palabras del pequeño y el comportamiento de su padre. John negó con la cabeza con vehemencia mientras le contestaba.

\- No, papá Sherlock no lo hacía. Me las contaba mi papá.

\- Disculpe, se lo iba a comentar ahora.- Interrumpió Mycroft al ver el desconcierto evidente de la niñera ante sus palabras.- John no es el hijo natural de mi hermano, si no que su padre, un viejo conocido de la familia, murió hace unos meses repentinamente y Sherlock lo ha adoptado para poder ocuparse correctamente de él. Es una de las razones por las que es tan necesario que John se encuentre en la actualidad en un ambiente centrado y adecuado a sus necesidades. Como puede ver, todavía extraña mucho a su padre.

\- Entiendo. - La joven se mordió los labios asimilando la nueva información sobre su futuro pupilo.- John, ¿te gustaría aprender nuevas historias sobre el rey Arturo? ¿Cómo las que te contaba tu papá? Me sé muchas con el rey y sus caballeros, el mago, llenas todas de hadas y elfos.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y con la reina Morgana!- El niño sonrió extasiado ante la idea, al ver el gesto de su tío pidiéndole que le agradeciese correctamente el ofrecimiento, añadió rápido. - Muchas gracias, señorita Morstan… María.

\- De nada, John, estoy segura que los dos vamos a disfrutar mucho con ellas. - La niñera sonrió ante el entusiasmo infantil demostrado ante su oferta y el uso de su nombre de pila por el niño, que parecía haber olvidado la tristeza anterior. - Hasta es posible que consigamos que a tu padr... ¿Sherlock?, le lleguen a gustar.

\- John me suele llamar Sherlock, no se preocupe. - Respondió el detective, todavía extasiado con que el pequeño le hubiese llamado papá. No podía evitar sentir el calor expandirse por todo su cuerpo ante esa palabra pronunciada por la voz infantil. Nunca se lo había planteado, pero le gustaba la idea que se convirtiese en algo cotidiano, que su uso fuese algo normal en su relación. Papá, padre, sonaba bien. Continuo hablando, sin responder a la pulla de la americana, no era importante. - Como vamos a convivir juntos, también puede referirse a mí como Sherlock, el único señor Holmes presente en la sala es mi hermano.

\- Desde luego, no habría ningún problema. Yo también preferiría que me llamase María, en ese caso.

\- Algo más, señorita Morstan, que debo poner en su conocimiento. - A Mycroft no se le ocurrió ni la idea de tutearse con la joven, era una empleada, no alguien con quién fuese a relacionarse socialmente, más allá del cuidado de su sobrino adoptivo. - El padre de John, James, era un hombre de negocios bastante rico y poderoso, pero por desgracia en su vida hizo algunos enemigos. Mantenemos una seguridad muy férrea en torno a John por esa razón. Su escuela ya ha sido advertida sobre ello. Cuando se haga cargo de su cuidado se le proporcionará un móvil, con una serie de números a los que llamar. Siempre deberá informar de donde va y cualquier cambio, aunque sea nimio en su rutina, así como si observa algo sospechoso o peligroso a su alrededor. Un equipo de seguridad, siempre estará con ustedes, en todo caso.

\- Entiendo, no se preocupe señor Holmes, estoy acostumbrada a medidas similares de protección. El embajador y su familia tenían disposiciones similares en su vida diaria.

\- Bien. Mi asistente le actualizará con toda la información necesaria, durante estas semanas hasta su traslado aquí. Las obras de remodelación empezarán mañana, si necesita algo específico en sus alojamientos no dude en decírnoslo.

\- Simplemente la conexión a internet.

\- Bien. En ese caso, creo que ya hemos concluido por ahora. Mi coche la llevará a donde desee.

\- Gracias señor Holmes. - La joven se levantó al reconocer la despedida implícita. Con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió de Sherlock, que hizo como que no reconoció el gesto, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Y sonrió, de nuevo, al niño que todavía estaba sentado en el regazo del joven tranquilamente.- Hasta pronto John, estoy deseando empezar a cuidarte.

\- Adiós, María. - Le devolvió una sonrisa brillante el niño.

* * *

Los dos hermanos Holmes permanecieron en silencio, sentados al lado de la chimenea, una vez que Mycroft volvió a subir al piso, tras despedirse de la joven americana, mientras John jugaba en silencio en la alfombra a sus pies.

\- ¿Qué te parece? - Preguntó al final el mayor de los Holmes curioso.

\- Ligeramente adecuada, al menos tiene carácter para ponerse en pie si se la incómoda. Esperemos que no termine siendo tan inútil como las anteriores.

\- Eso le va a hacer falta contigo a su alrededor, tener carácter y paciencia.- Se limitó a decir Mycroft, que sonrió abiertamente al ver el bufido de su hermano. - Al menos, sabemos que ni se plegará ante ti, ni te perseguirá por los pasillos con proposiciones amorosas en las largas noches londinenses.

\- Muy gracioso Mycroft. Eso es una ventaja, sin embargo. Sin embargo estaba muy controlada en su comportamiento.

\- Era una entrevista de trabajo, Sherlock, la gente se suele controlar en ellas. John. - Cuando el mayor de los Holmes tuvo la atención del niño le preguntó.- ¿Qué te ha parecido la señorita Morstan?

\- Bien.- El niño se quedó pensativo, viendo que su tío quería que elaborase su respuesta, y al final dio una respuesta más larga.- No me veía como un niño pequeño, cómo las otras.

\- ¿No eres un niño pequeño?

\- Tengo casi cinco años ¡soy grande ya!- Los grandes ojos azules miraron desconcertados cuando los dos adultos se rieron ante sus palabras. Mycroft se agachó y le acarició con cariño el rubio cabello.

\- Si, eres un niño grande ya. Pero no quieras crecer demasiado rápido, mi pequeño.

* * *

Sherlock recogió por arriba la habitación, un hábito tedioso que había tenido que desarrollar desde que John vivía con él. El niño, después de ducharse y cenar, ya estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su dormitorio después de un día largo y cansado, lleno de cosas nuevas fuera de su rutina habitual. Sonrió al recordar su entusiasmo, era tan contagioso en ocasiones. Se sentó en el sofá, poniéndose cómodo, mientras repasaba los acontecimientos del día y los iba clasificando en su mente.

La escuela de John, aburrida, pero necesario mantener la información en su cabeza para futuras referencias, a su pesar. Añadió una nota para que su red de personas sin hogar mantuviese un ojo en ella. Los hombres de Mycroft eran medianamente buenos, pero los suyos sabían fundirse en las sombras y ver sin ser vistos, de una manera que nunca lograrían hacer ellos.

La escena del crimen de Lestrade, era un ejemplo más de la reorganización del mundo criminal tras la pérdida de su cabeza principal. Los patrones era evidentes, había al menos tres grupos tratando de hacerse con el poder vacante, y al menos, uno de ellos, contaba con una mente detrás lo bastante brillante para poder imponerse al resto. Ahora podría dedicar más tiempo a investigar la situación, así como para terminar de hacer caer a la red de Moriarty. Frunció el ceño, algo en la escena no encajaba, algo se lo escapaba. Volvió a repetirla varias veces en su mente, para encontrar la divergencia que le estaba mandando señales de alarma, pero con un suspiro lo dejo. No iba a conseguir sacar nada más ese día, sin más datos. Lo marcó para un análisis posterior.

La entrevista con la señorita Morstan, María, etiqueto a la joven como referencia futura para nombrarla. Daba la impresión de ser una joven inteligente, pero aburridamente común, sin embargo con profundidades tumultuosas bajo esa superficie calmada y anónima que le gustaba presentar al mundo. Necesitaba más datos, ya que no parecía tan fácilmente deducible en un estudio completo como inicialmente parecía. Mycroft podía confiar en referencias e informes, pero en cuanto se trataba de John, por su parte, era necesario realizar bastantes comprobaciones cruzadas más sobre ella para sentirse lo suficientemente tranquilo para confiarle su cuidado y protección.

Con un suspiro, se levantó y buscó en el maletín un nuevo DVD de Moriarty para visionarlo, era una tarea que se había marcado para realizar, pero que temía por lo que pudiese salir de ellos. Y aunque no era inconsciente, también parte de su disgusto creciente, era por los ligeros celos que sentía en su interior, al ver al otro disfrutar de John cuando era un bebé. Pero...ahora era él quién lo tenía a su lado.

* * *

**_ DVD número 6 _ **

_Jim estaba sentado en la mecedora mientras cantaba en voz baja al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, mientras que una suave luz de una lámpara de pie alumbraba al irlandés y a su hijo. Quietud, calma, paz, una atmósfera de amor rodeaba la escena, creando una belleza etérea. Una vez más, la voz de tenor del hombre le daba mayor calidez, más brillo._

_I sat within the valley green, I sat me with my true love_

_My sad heart strove the two between, the old love and the new love_

_The old for her, the new that made me think on Ireland dearly_

_While soft the wind blew down the glen and shook the golden barley_

' _Twas hard the woeful words to frame to break the ties that bound us_

_But harder still to bear the shame of foreign chains around us_

_And so I said, "The mountain glen I'll seek at morning early_

_And join the bold united men, while soft winds shake the barley"_

_While sad I kissed away her tears, my fond arms round her flinging_

_A yeoman's shot burst on our ears from out the wildwood ringing_

_A bullet pierced my true love's side in life's young spring so early_

_And on my breast in blood she died while soft winds shook the barley_

_But blood for blood without remorse I've taken at Oulart Hollow_

_And laid my true love's clay cold corpse where I full soon may follow_

_As round her grave I wander drear, noon, night and morning early_

_With breaking heart when e'er I hear the wind that shakes the barley._

_..._

_Jim siguió tarareando, al ritmo que se mecía, mientras su mirada nunca se apartaba de la pequeña figura durmiente . Era un momento perfecto padre e hijo, privado, hermoso y lejos de la locura. El amor paterno brillando en la paz de la habitación sombría, pero llena de calor._

* * *

_" mi pequeño…. sangre por sangre sin remordimientos... "_

* * *

* * *

 

Gracias por leer¡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La balada que canta Jim se llama El Viento que sacude las espigas, de Robert Dwyer Joyce (1830-1883), la traducción sería la siguiente:
> 
> Me senté en el valle verde,
> 
> Me senté con mi verdadero amor,
> 
> Mi corazón triste se esforzó en elegir
> 
> Entre el viejo y el nuevo amor,
> 
> El viejo para ella, el nuevo que me hizo pensar
> 
> En la Irlanda querida, mientras el viento soplaba
> 
> Sacudiendo las doradas espigas.
> 
> Fue duro decir palabras, lamentos que quiebren
> 
> Los lazos que nos atan,
> 
> Pero más difícil es soportar la vergüenza
> 
> De las cadenas extranjeras que nos atan.
> 
> Entonces dije: Hacia la cañada en la montaña
> 
> Buscaré la naciente mañana
> 
> Y vagaré con los hombres unidos,
> 
> Mientras el suave viento sacude las espigas.
> 
> Aunque fue triste besé sus lágrimas,
> 
> Mis cálidos brazos la rodearon,
> 
> Un hombre disparó ráfagas en nuestros oídos
> 
> Desde el secreto del bosque.
> 
> Una bala atravesó a mi verdadero amor,
> 
> La joven primavera de su vida cedió
> 
> Y sobre mi pecho, ensangrentada, ella murió,
> 
> Mientras el suave viento sacudía las espigas.
> 
> Pero sangre por sangre sin remordimientos
> 
> He tomado en Oulart Hollow,
> 
> Y yací junto al cadáver de mi verdadero amor
> 
> Dónde pronto he de seguirla.
> 
> Mientras alrededor de su tumba, vagando,
> 
> Mediodía, noche y aurora,
> 
> Rompiendo en llanto cada vez que oigo
> 
> Al suave viento sacudir las espigas.


	8. Duerme, mi pequeño príncipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock no me pertenece, sino a sus dueños legales, esta historia no tiene ánimo de lucro, sino lúdico, bla, bla, bla... ;P

 

* * *

** Capítulo 8: Duerme, mi pequeño príncipe **

* * *

**_Escuela Infantil de Sant Patrick´s Londres, seis meses y medio después de la muerte de Moriarty_ **

El frío ya había llegado con fuerza hasta las tierras inglesas, anunciando la venida del invierno cercano, aunque todavía podrían disfrutar de algunos días más de calor otoñal si eran afortunados, ya que los pesimistas anunciaban una mala estación invernal por venir.

Sherlock observó como los niños tiritaban dentro de sus abrigos, que dejaban ver el uniforme de color azul marino debajo, mientras se despedían de sus padres antes de entrar en la escuela de Sant Patrick´s para iniciar su jornada escolar. Desde la sombra en la que estaba oculto, detrás un transporte infantil ya vacío, vio llegar el coche de lunas tintadas que traía a John, desde su casa de Baker Street, acompañado de su niñera y los hombres encargados de su seguridad por su tío Mycroft, como cada mañana.

Sonrió con orgullo mientras observaba como su hijo, al descender del vehículo, se convertía en el eje de atracción de sus compañeros, cuando le veían llegar aglutinándose a su alrededor para llamar su atención. Los niños reían alegremente, mientras los adultos que les rodeaban sonreían con indulgencia a sus palabras y gestos. Por suerte, para todos aquellos que habían temido que algunos rasgos más anti sociales de su acervo genético pudiesen aparecer en su carácter, John parecía tener muy desarrollado la faceta de liderazgo carismático y caía fácilmente en ese papel con sus compañeros, llevándose generalmente bien con todos. Su psicóloga, no paraba de hablar, (bueno, lo mejor sería preguntarse si callaba alguna vez), de cómo el pequeño parecía haber asumido las mejores cualidades esperadas en un niño de sus características, bla, bla, bla…

Pero su padre adoptivo no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente, a pesar de lo orgulloso que estaba que no mostrase (de inicio), sus mismos problemas de adaptación para relacionarse con su entorno y las personas que le rodeaban. No se le escapaba, sin embargo, el aburrimiento en los ojos de John en ciertas ocasiones, la condescendencia que escondía en algunos de sus gestos, como podía ser el líder de la mayoría de sus compañeros pero no tener ningún amigo real cercano en realidad. Detectaba en ese comportamiento la influencia de Moriarty, que nunca había más que considerado al común de la gente más que animales descerebrados que sólo servían como mascotas o como divertimiento a sus juegos insanos. Poco a poco, debía cambiar esas ideas plantadas en la mente de su hijo, aunque no podía negar que él también compartía parte de ese mismo desdén por el común de la humanidad y no podía evitar mostrarlo en ocasiones en su trato ordinario con otras personas.

Los labios del detective se curvaron en una mueca de desprecio cuando vieron como la niñera, María, arropaba al niño con su la chaqueta y le daba un suave beso en la cabeza antes de decirle que entrase corriendo a la escuela, para no enfriarse. Era todo lo que había prometido Mycroft, incluso más, ya que tenía una inteligencia acerada que le llegaba incluso a fascinar, así como la evidencia de un dominio sutil de su entorno y de la gente que la rodeaba. Pero le molestaba lo pronto que se habían unido su alumno y ella. Había logrado que la respetase y la obedeciese, unido todo a un trato familiar y cercano entre los dos en su manera de relacionarse. Había logrado ganarse un lugar en el corazón del niño con una suavidad que no había considerado posible, ni tan rápido conociendo la naturaleza de John, que aunque brillante y amable con todos, tendía a encerrarse sólo en quienes tenía confianza. La veía demasiado apegada en ocasiones, y como él mismo celosa de la atención que el niño prestaba a otros adultos. Debería saber cuál es su lugar.

Su propia relación, la de María con Sherlock, estaba basada en ignorarse mutuamente en el noventa por ciento de las ocasiones y el otro diez por ciento en hablar sobre John. Pero a Sherlock no se le escapaba como los ojos castaños le seguían, con algo parecido a su propia fascinación, cuando se encontraba en medio de una deducción o hablando con John. Pero esos mismos ojos mostraban también algo parecido al desdén y la suficiencia en la mayoría de sus intercambios. Era más interesante que la mayoría de la gente, pero en el momento que lograse descubrir todos sus secretos, sería tan aburrida como ellos.

Hoy era el día en que iba a controlar lo que hacía con su tiempo cuando no la tenía delante para verla personalmente, lo podía deducir, desde luego, pero quería ver su cara, sus gestos, ya que había demostrado ser en demasiadas ocasiones un lienzo en blanco para sus ojos inquisitivos. Sin duda era un asalto a su privacidad y todas esas tonterías, pero ¿Cuándo había sido importante eso para él? Lo que importaba es que no fuese un peligro para su hijo. También quería ver como se relacionaba con John, ver si no era todo oro lo que brillaba en su trato. Desde luego no estaba buscando razones para despedirla porque estuviera celoso de su relación con el pequeño. Sólo quería saber. ¿No es lo que haría un padre responsable con la persona que se encarga de cuidar, enseñar y proteger en su ausencia a sus hijos?

* * *

La primera parada de la joven estadunidense fue el Archivo Nacional, donde tuvo que verla sumergirse en el estudio de unos documentos de la época en la trabajaba para su tesis, durante horas y horas, mientras fingía consultar unos mapas a su vez. Mientras el aburrimiento le atenazaba, pensó en irse y esperar que fuese a recoger a John después de clases, por la tarde. Pero al final su curiosidad natural pudo más que su aburrimiento.

Al cabo de unas horas, ya en la hora del almuerzo, observó con alivio como se levantaba y se dirigía a un restaurante cercano. Esperaba, personalmente y de todo corazón, no ver un mapa con más de 200 años, en mucho tiempo. Entró tras ella en el establecimiento y pidió una mesa un poco alejada de la suya, pero donde la podía observar bien. Una mujer de largo pelo oscuro, que la mayoría de los hombres consideraría sexualmente atractiva, la saludó al llegar, a su vez, con un suave beso en los labios, y entre carantoñas y pequeñas palabras cariñosas susurradas al oído pasaron la comida. Dos hombres, en sus treinta tantos en una mesa cercana, las miraron con lástima, y aunque lo negaran, con deseo mal oculto, Sherlock bufó ante sus mentes enanas y cuadriculadas.

Para su alivio, las dos mujeres se separaron al acabar la comida. La emoción le duró poco cuando vio que María de nuevo volvía al Archivo a seguir trabajando. De ahí no iba a sacar nada más, según parecía, no había mentido la joven cuando decía que era lesbiana y centrada en el trabajo de su doctorado. Y desde luego no iba a perder más tiempo entre datos que no le servían de nada. Con una vuelta irritada, que hizo agitarse los faldones de su abrigo en el giro, se marchó. Aprovecharía las horas que faltaban para que María recogiese a John, para hacer algo más interesante con su tiempo. No llegó a ver la mirada de satisfacción en los ojos de la joven mientras seguía su marcha alejándose, a través del reflejo de las puertas acristaladas del edificio público. Una suave sonrisa cruzó sus labios mientras entraba en él, divertida con una broma privada.

* * *

El detective llegó a las tres de la tarde a la puerta de la escuela infantil e ignoró un mensaje de Mycroft que le preguntaba con ironía si no tenía algo mejor en que ocupar su tiempo ese día. Otro enviado a continuación le informó que si era por escasez de casos le podría proporcionar uno, en el que no se aburriría y encima haría un servicio público a su país. Fijó su rostro en una de las cámaras de vigilancia, recién instaladas en la zona, e hizo un gesto de burla, transmitiendo lo que pensaba a su hermano de él, de sus opiniones y sobre todo de sus casos. Idiota engreído, refunfuñó en voz baja.

Observó como la calle, hasta ese momento vacía de vida se llenaba, poco a poco, de padres y madres que venían a buscar a sus retoños, de autobuses escolares, así como de personal contratado, como la misma María que llegó con diez minutos de adelanto. Sherlock no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, cuando al toque del timbre, la salida de la escuela por parte de los niños, se convirtió en una marabunta de gritos, carreras y risas. Su escuela había sido más firme en el mantenimiento por parte de sus alumnos de un mínimo sentido de la propiedad y el saber estar. Le gustaba más esto.

John fue de los últimos niños en salir, iba hablando animadamente con otro pequeño de pelo color zanahoria furioso, que no paraba de gesticular con los brazos y que se lanzó a saludar a una pelirroja, su madre, no hacía falta ser un genio para verlo, mientras se despedía de John a gritos. Éste agitó la mano en un gesto de adiós y, con mayor propiedad en su comportamiento que el otro niño, (Mycroft estaría orgulloso, fijo que estaba regodeándose mirando el video de vigilancia en esos mismos momentos), saludó con una sonrisa feliz a María, que le besó con suavidad en la mejilla, mientras le preguntaba por su día. Sherlock se enojó para sí, celoso de la mujer, la distancia y la necesidad que no le viesen, le impedía enterarse. Suspiró, tendría que esperar a llegar a casa para escuchar de los labios de su pequeño de todas las pequeñas cosas que le habían hecho feliz hoy. Les vio montar en el coche e inició su propio viaje a su primer destino programado de la tarde.

* * *

La casa era pequeña, cubierta de hiedra, pero en un barrio acogedor y seguro. El coche de Mycroft, con los guardaespaldas que controlaban el área, le daban aún mayor seguridad. Sherlock vio al menos a dos de su propia red, vigilando a su vez desde un poco más lejos, sin dejarse notar por ojos inexpertos. El sonido de un piano emergía de la casa con fuerza, a pesar de las ventanas cerradas por el clima frío. Pronto pudo observar a la profesora dando lecciones a John, una vez que consiguió el ángulo de visión adecuado a la sala donde se encontraba el instrumento, sus ventanales daban al jardín delantero. El niño parecía tener un talento artístico muy desarrollado. Nadie se había sorprendido al enterarse que ya había recibido lecciones de piano con anterioridad, Moriarty sólo había dado lo mejor a su hijo en todo lo que había podido. Él personalmente hubiera preferido el violín, un piano tenía un volumen espacial bastante más considerable para poder trasladarlo con facilidad. Pensó en reubicar de nuevo todos sus muebles en el piso para poder tener uno y suspiró. El espacio con la pérdida del 221 C, como almacén y laboratorio improvisado se dejaba notar. Sherlock había sido desplazado a la buhardilla, aunque en temas de ventilación no podía ser mejor, sobre todo con algunos productos. Pago su irritación con el envío de un mensaje caustico a su hermano.

\- _¿Me debería sorprender que la profesora de música de John sea la misma acompañante sentimental de su niñera?_ _El nepotismo es algo muy feo. SH_

Pronto recibió otro de vuelta.

_-Tiene buenas referencias como pianista y John parece disfrutar de sus clases. ¿No te cansas todavía de tu labor de espía? MH_

_-¿Te cansas tú de tus cámaras? SH_

La hora de la clase de música finalizó, y el detective no pudo encontrar ninguna queja del comportamiento de María y su pareja. Por lo que pudo apreciar actuaron como sólo dos amigas cercanas delante del niño. No quería que John se viese inmerso en la maraña que solían ser las relaciones de los adultos, y menos, con el sexo. Habría tiempo para eso. Era lo que había motivado su regla de que no se viese afectado por los conocidos de su niñera. Aunque ésta, al final con la ayuda de Mycroft, gruñó, había pasado de él taxativamente. La vibración de su móvil le aparto de sus pensamientos.

_\- Museo Británico, por si quieres ir adelantándote. MH_

Sherlock bufó para sí, idiota entrometido, pero aprovechó la información para coger un taxi y llegar con tiempo al Museo. Tuvo tiempo de fumar un cigarro en la puerta mientras esperaba, pocas veces caía ya en ese vicio, y nunca delante de su hijo adoptivo, pero de vez en cuando el aburrimiento le hacía recaer en él de nuevo.

Poco después llegó el vehículo que traía al objeto de su vigilancia y entró en el edificio, vigilando a que salas iban a entrar esa tarde. Sabía que se había convertido en una costumbre que fuesen varias tardes a la semana a visitar el Museo, el pequeño parecía disfrutar con esas visitas por lo que le contaba cada noche. Vio como se decidían por el Antiguo Egipto tras un breve debate entre ellos. María fue guiando despacio por la sala de Egiptología a John, mientras le llevaba de la mano, parecían una madre y su hijo. Ese pensamiento enojó al detective, sin saber por qué sentía esa ira en su interior.

La joven niñera iba explicando, poco a poco, los artefactos expuestos en la exposición, mientras respondía a las preguntas curiosas del niño, que aunque de vez en cuando tiraba inquieto en alguna dirección, permaneció tranquilo y atento a sus explicaciones. Era evidente que el problema de las niñeras anteriores había sido, que a pesar de su formación, no habían sabido ver como John no era un niño de cuatro años sólo interesado en jugar con sus muñecos y en parque, sino poseedor de una mente privilegiada y ágil, cultivada y potenciada desde pequeño por los adultos que le habían rodeado. Necesitaba algo que le motivase, que le atrajese, y la joven estadunidense lo había sabido ver desde el primer momento. Estaba adaptando sus conocimientos al nivel del niño y empujándole a formarse más, a expandir su pensamiento, a través de lo que veía que le gustaba. Todo eso mientras reía y jugaba. Sintió de manera irracional algo parecido a los celos por ese cuidado tan personal, en su casa siempre había sido el conocimiento por el conocimiento, el ser mejor que el resto, olvidando sus padres que podía ser un genio pero también un niño. Por otro lado, sin embargo, le alegraba que John tuviese esa oportunidad de crecer de manera tan distinta a la suya, nunca hubiera querido para su niño vivir su misma infancia.

Abandonó el Museo Británico antes de que terminasen la visita, ya había visto todo lo que quería ver. Sabía que su pequeño se encontraba en buenas manos, no sólo para aprender, si los pequeños gestos de María no mentían y que le demostraban que se sentía muy unida emocionalmente con el niño. En su trato con John la joven no estaba tan contenida como estaba normalmente cuando se relacionaba con los adultos y podía apreciar que era sincera. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, todavía había algo que le incomodaba, algo que parpadeaba en el fondo de su mente, a pesar que ya no dudase en confiarle el cuidado de John, pero tendría que valer por ahora. Se montó en un nuevo taxi mientras iba pensando en el experimento que podrían hacer los dos juntos cuando llegase a casa. La historia estaba bien, pero nada como la emoción de la ciencia para demostrar las verdades de la vida a su pequeño.

_-¿Satisfecho? MH_

Mejorar ignorarlo, tal vez así desaparecería, aunque fuese un rato de su vida. Inmerso en el envío de una serie de mensajes a Lestrade, no observó al hombre apoyado en una de las farolas que flanqueaban la entrada del edificio, que le miraba a través de sus gafas de cristal grueso. Una sonrisa llena de humor negro brillo por un momento en su rostro barbudo, antes de lanzar al suelo un cigarro medio consumido, se ajustó la cazadora de corte militar mientras se alejaba a su vez del edificio e iba silbando una canción para sí mismo. Estaba contento con lo que había visto ese día.

* * *

** 221 B de Baker Street, Londres **

La primera noticia que John estaba en casa fue el sonido de sus pies mientras corría por la escalera camino del piso superior, sólo se detuvo un momento, para saludar a la señora Hudson y darle un beso rápido. La segunda noticia fue el golpe de la puerta al abrirse con precipitación. Y la tercera noticia, y la que más agrado a Sherlock, fue sentirle encima de él, cuando saltó en el sofá y le echó los pequeños brazos al cuello para saludarle con un gran abrazo. Se lo devolvió sin concesiones, contento de sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el suave aroma que despedía. Cada hora sin él, cada día se iba convirtiendo en más larga e insoportable. Con cariño depositó un beso en sus rubios cabellos y escuchó con una sonrisa la avalancha de palabras que le narraban el día completo del pequeño. Ignoró a María, que se había detenido en el dintel de la puerta mirándoles como interactuaban entre ambos. Su rostro, convenientemente en blanco, no dejaba transmitir nada de lo que pensaba en esos momentos al observarles. Sólo cuando el entusiasmo infantil remitió algo y Sherlock le mandó a su habitación a dejar las cosas, los dos jóvenes se miraron, listos para su duelo silencioso de cada día.

-No esperaba que estuvieras en casa, ya que no me has avisado que habías acabado con tu caso. Si no hubiese traído antes a John para que estuviera contigo. Te extraño mucho ayer y solo quería verte antes de dormir.

-No te preocupes, parece que se lo ha pasado bien en el Museo.

-Sí, le encanta todo lo que incluye historias y leyendas. Es muy fácil interesarle con esos temas. Parece que se aburre más cuando se trata de cosas que se hacen muy repetitivas o que no le llaman la atención de entrada. Es entonces cuando su comportamiento se vuelve imprevisible y difícil de gobernar. No tolera, muy bien, el aburrimiento en todo caso.

-Ese es un rasgo de familia, su padre tampoco lo hacía, las cosas que consideraba aburridas no solían durar mucho… en su vida. – Sherlock rectificó lo que iba a decir, vivas, al darse cuenta con quién estaba hablando, en vez de estar pensando para sí.

-¿Eran parientes lejanos? Ya que tú también te aburres de manera continua con la monotonía de la vida cotidiana.- María se burló del detective, que se limitó a mirarla de arriba abajo, como catalogando que insecto se atrevía a cruzar su camino con el suyo y si estaba capacitado para su eliminación.- En fin, iba a bañar a John y prepararle la cena.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya me encargo yo de hacerlo. Puedes ir a hacer lo que quieras a partir de ahora. – La cortó Sherlock, deseando quedarse a solas con su niño. La cara de la niñera se quedó en blanco de nuevo por el brusco despido y se marchó del piso, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

* * *

Las dos horas siguientes se le pasaron a Sherlock volando. La hora del baño le encantaba, después de las primeras ocasiones la incomodidad que había tenido, con miedo de hacer daño al niño o que resbalase en la bañera por su culpa, había sido vencida. Y los dos, niño y adulto, dejaban volar su imaginación mientras enredaban con los juguetes de John dispersos en el agua de la bañera. A veces, era el hombre quién mejor se lo pasaba mientras veía reír al niño con sus historias de piratas, al escenificar un enfrentamiento pirata entre los dos barcos de goma. Sólo por eso, no lamentaba la pérdida de su compostura, aunque mataría a quién llegase a verle actuarasí y más si después se le ocurriese contarlo fuera de esos muros. Ese momento era sólo para ellos dos.

Después de secar y poner un pijama limpio a John, solían cenar la comida preparada por la señora Hudson, que ya se la había dejado lista en la cocina. Aunque sería más propio decir que era John quien comía, mientras Sherlock se limitaba a picotear. Lo hacían frente al televisor viendo un concurso, de esos donde unos concursantes tratan de tener más sabiduría que su rival. El detective veía como el niño trataba de acertar con sus propios conocimientos las preguntas, las que estaban por encima de ellas, se las preguntaba a su padre adoptivo o esperaba a que fueran contestadas. Le gustaba como los ojos azules se quedaban fijos en la pantalla, mientras su brazo se detenía a medio camino, muchas veces peligrando la comida que tenía que llevarse a la boca, ante la emoción de descifrar el enigma. Sherlock se limitaba a darle un empujón cariñoso para recordarle comer. Rió para sí, nunca le había interesado la televisión, pero reconocía que podía ser, sólo en ocasiones, útil.

Preparar a John para meterle en la cama, por un lado le desagradaba, por que perdía su vivacidad, su parloteo mientras estaba despierto, sus sonrisas llenas de cariño y calor. Pero por otro lado, disfrutaba de arroparle en la cama, quedarse a su lado mientras, poco a poco, iba durmiéndose abrazado a su peluche, y él a su vez le acariciaba con suavidad el pelo. Solía permanecer durante horas, en la penumbra de la habitación, contemplando el regalo que le había dado la vida de una manera tan inesperada y que a veces tenía miedo que se lo pudiesen arrebatar. No sabría qué haría si alguna vez lo perdía.

Sus noches, algunas pocas acababa durmiendo en su propia habitación, pero las menos, la mayoría las pasaba en la sala. Cuando vivía sólo hubiese tocado el violín y no le hubiese importado hacer ruido o molestar a los vecinos de mil maneras distintas. Ahora en cambio se limitaba a pensar o leer, vigilante de cualquier ruido que pudiese incomodar al niño que dormía plácidamente arriba. Algunas veces su hermano se le unía, pero generalmente las pasaba en soledad. Otras, veía los videos de Moriarty.

* * *

** DVD número 7 **

_La cámara estaba grabando en la mismo salón donde había recogido una de las primeras andanzas de John sobre sus propios pies (_ Sherlock se estremeció al recordar cómo había terminado ese vídeo y cerró su mente a los recuerdos no deseados y a las reacciones que le provocaban _), pero en esta ocasión sólo se encontraba en ella su padre, sentado en el sofá de cuero, mirando cómodamente hacía la cámara. Jim estaba vestido de calle, o mejor dicho disfrazado. Había abandonado sus trajes característicos de tres piezas de Westwood, a favor de unos vaqueros, una camisa azul marino y una cazadora roja, estilo Belstaff, que enmarcaban su figura delgada. El pelo negro, que solía llevar engominado, le caía libre sobre los ojos oscuros, dándole un aspecto rebelde, fuera de su aire habitual. Como siempre, el espectador a verle así, se sorprendía, era un cambio tan profundo el que podía hacer el otro hombre sólo con la ropa y el peinado. Con una gran sonrisa empezó a hablar, mientras cruzaba las piernas, una sobre la otra, en un gesto de auto complacencia:_

_-Es el cumpleaños de mi Johnny, de mi pequeño niño, mi ángel, cumple un año de vida este día. Parece que fue ayer cuando me lo dieron en el hospital nada más nacer, respirando por primera vez el aire por su cuenta. Era una cosa toda sonrojada y arrugada, pero ya se veía lo especial que iba a ser._

_El irlandés calló por unos instantes, mientras se sumergía en sus recuerdos. Por una vez, esa oscuridad que siempre le había acompañado, parecía haber desaparecido casi por completo._

_-Siempre supe que era especial, único y no hace nada más que demostrármelo cada día. Ya camina con soltura por sí mismo, aunque de vez en cuando tiene demasiada prisa por llegar a su destino y sufre algún accidente trágico. Como ayer, que estuvo llorando casi media hora porque se cayó y se raspó las rodillas. Me sorprendió, porque pensaba que estaba teniendo un desarrollo normal, cuando empezó a hablar antes de lo previsto, pero sé ve que me quería dar una pequeña sorpresa. Todo parece indicar que va a ser un pequeño genio por su cuenta, como su padre. Lejos de la plebe común y adormecedora que nos rodea. Quiero que tenga lo mejor, que brille con toda su fuerza y va a tener lo que desee para lograrlo._

_Jim volvió a callar, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que estaba lleno de orgullo, y que no hubiera esperado menos de su hijo, que fuese especial, como él mismo._

_-Para celebrar su cumpleaños vamos a ir de visita a Londres, tiene que conocer mi pequeño la ciudad en la que va a reinar sobre todos._

_El joven irlandés se levantó y apagó la cámara. Tras unos segundos de estática, se volvió a encender la imagen y mostró la imagen de un John feliz en brazos de su padre. Estaban a las afueras de la Torre de Londres, en la zona que da acceso al complejo de edificios que la forman. El pequeño iba vestido como un calco en miniatura de su padre, con vaqueros y la misma cazadora roja. Hasta las converse eran las mismas, en una copia exacta de las del irlandés. Era una imagen muy tierna, y un grupo de adolescentes que pasaban a su lado, no pudieron evitar volverse a mirarles entre sonrisitas. Jim las hizo sonrojar cuando les guiño un ojo provocativo en respuesta a sus comentarios. Le hizo, después, una carantoña a John que le tiraba insistente del cuello de su cazadora mientras le señalaba a un cuervo posado cerca de ellos._

_-Pájaro.- Repetía con una voz clara una y otra vez, hasta que tuvo la atención total de su padre, sólo entonces se tranquilizó y le sonrió con una sonrisa inocente._

_\- Si mi niño, es un pájaro. Pero se llama cuervo, repite conmigo cu-er-vo._

_\- Crrr… curvo._

_\- Casi. Otra vez, cu-er-vo. – Jim sonrió orgulloso a los esfuerzos de su pequeño._

_-Curv, …. Cue-rve. Cu-ervo…_

_-Sí, mi niño, cuervo, ¡pero qué listo es! ¿A qué si? Seb, ¿a qué es el niño más listo del mundo?_

_-Y él más lindo. Si nos descuidamos nos lo van robar para llenarle de mimos.- La voz del ex militar sonrió burlona, al ver como otro grupo de jóvenes suspiraba por padre e hijo, al fondo del encuadre de la toma que estaba realizando._

_-No, eso no. Por qué si no les deberíamos castigar, y hoy es un día muy feliz para ponerse a pensar en cosas malas, ¿verdad mi Johnny Boy? – La suavidad que hasta ese momento había estado en los ojos de Jim desapareció para ser sustituida por algo más oscuro, sólo con pensar en lo que le haría a quién se atreviese a robarle su niño._

_-Jim, era una broma.- Trató de tranquilizarle Morán, al darse cuenta del cambio que sus palabras habían provocado en el ánimo de su jefe y pareja.- ¿Entramos?_

_-Ahora. John, ¿Te gusta la Torre y los cuervos? – Al murmullo de asentimiento de su pequeño, que dividía su atención entre el cuervo negro y su padre, continuó hablando. - ¿Son hermosos verdad? Alguna gente piensa que son pájaros de mal agüero, pero no tienen la inteligencia para darse cuenta de todo su potencial. Más que esos pájaros de hermosos plumajes que alaban, sin nada de cerebro, pero que son como sirenas sin nada sustancial que ofrecer salvo vana belleza._

_Jim calló, mientras se acercaba con su hijo más cerca del cuervo, que ladeó su cabeza para mirar al hombre y al bebé, hasta centrarse en exclusiva en éste último. Se acercó a su vez un poco más, con una serie de saltos, y chasqueó un poco el pico. El irlandés se rió ante la actitud chulesca del pájaro._

_\- ¿Te gusta mi pequeño? Imaginó que te gustaría llevártelo a tu nido y robármelo, pero no, es mío, sólo mío. Mi pequeño niño, mi ángel._

_-Jim, aleja a John de ese pajarraco, no vaya a ser que se le ocurra hacer algo.- La voz de Seb sonó preocupada. Sin duda sabía que Moriarty no dejaría que le hiciese nada el animal a su hijo, pero estaba actuando demasiado raro el Consultor, incluso para su gusto, y más con John en brazos. Prefería ver lejos al niño de ese animal que le miraba con una inteligencia casi humana, llenos sus ojos negros de algo parecido a la avaricia._

_-Tío Seb tiene miedo que te piqué, Johnny, el soldadito tiene miedo de un simple pájaro. Es demasiado listo para hacerlo, sabe lo que le pasaría sí se atreviese a atacarte. – El cuervo graznó en ese momento, como dándole la razón, y en un vuelo corto, se alejó, aunque no demasiado, siguiendo vigilándoles atentamente._

_-Jim, para ya. Ese bicho me está dando escalofríos._

_-Te voy a contar una superstición John.- Moriarty ignoró al otro hombre, cuyo bufido de disgusto se escuchó, mientras seguía grabando. De nuevo, volvió a inclinar al niño hacia el cuervo, que graznó al ver el movimiento y clavó sus ojos negros en los azules inocentes del pequeño, como llamándole.- Cuenta una leyenda que la Corona Británica y la Torre, caerían si desaparecen los cuervos que aquí habitan... Imagínate al Hombre de Hielo si eso ocurriese, posiblemente moriría de pena o de inanición. Tal un día debíamos probar a hacerlo, a ver si pasa, sería algo divertido. Pero volvamos a lo que estaba contando, Johnny. No se sabe bien desde cuando estas aves, de las cuales tu amigo es uno, habitan en la Torre de Londres, pero si sabe a ciencia cierta que lo hacen oficialmente desde el siglo XVII. El rey inglés Carlos II (1630-1685), debido a una antiquísima leyenda que trae consigo una extraña tradición que viene siendo arrastrada desde no se sabe cuántos siglos atrás, aprobaría un decreto todavía actualmente vigente por el que los cuervos han de ser mantenidos en dicho lugar. Raros estos ingleses, ¿verdad, mi niño? Y después hablan de los irlandeses._ _Se dice que esta historia nace de las leyendas celtas recogidas en el libro Historia Regum Britanniae, que cuenta que en el mismo espacio en el que se levantó la Torre Blanca, había sido enterrada la cabeza del Rey Cuervo, en el siglo V, por lo que se convirtió en una superstición para evitar más invasiones. Aunque la leyenda dice que deben ser seis los cuervos, actualmente son ocho los que habitan en la torre, y cada uno tiene su nombre propio: Gwyllum, Hugine, Thor, Munin, Baldrick, Merlín, Erín y Marley._

_John cortó a su padre, cuando llamó al cuervo a su lado extendiendo una pequeña mano hacia él, Jim le tranquilizó, y mientras le daba pequeños toques de atención en su nariz diminuta, para que se centrase en él y no en el pájaro, continuó hablando:_

_-Tienes razón, Johnny, en que te gusten los cuervos. Ya que poseen uno de los cerebros más grandes de todas las especies de aves. Se ha observado como dirigen a otros animales para que trabajen para ellos, por ejemplo llamando a los lobos y a los coyotes al lugar de una carroña._ _Les atraen los objetos brillantes, como tú, John, por eso tu amigo no deja de mirarte, para ver si te puede robar lejos de mí si me descuido. No, no me pidas uno, porque no son buena mascota, ya sabes por aquello de cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos. Tal vez, se dice, porque la razón inicial que llevó a estos bellos animales a vivir en la Torre de Londres fuese el poder comerse los ojos de los reos ajusticiados que allí colgaban._

_Mientras hablaba, Jim se había alejado del lugar donde el cuervo les seguía contemplando. El suspiro de alivio de Morán volvió a sonar audible, mientras entraban a realizar la visita por los distintos edificios que componían el complejo. El irlandés brillaba mientras le iba explicando a su hijo diversos datos o curiosidades, aunque si alguna persona hubiese estado atenta, hubiera sentido algo de aprensión, ya que generalmente reflejaban alguna flaqueza, algún derramamiento de sangre. John permanecía en los brazos de su padre, tranquilo de estar en ellos, y parecía entender todo lo que éste le decía. De vez en cuando emitía una serie de palabras, o repetía las que Jim le enseñaba. Éste sonreía con orgullo cuando lo hacía y cuándo más adelante señalaba y nombraba las mismas cosas que acababa de aprender momentos antes su nombre, o de aquellas que ya sabía._

_Hubo dos partes de la visita que el irlandés disfrutó en especial. La parte de la Torre que guardaba las salas de tortura de la antigua prisión y dónde estaban expuestos antiguos artilugios dedicados a ella. Fue explicando, uno a uno, sus características y el daño que hacían al ser humano que sufriese su suplicio. Su voz no ocultaba su gozo al describir las escenas, un matrimonio que pasaba a su lado con sus hijos, se apartó horrorizado al escucharle. La risa de Jim les siguió en su huida._

_La otra parte fue la visita al edificio que guardaba las Joyas de la Corona, mientras visitaban la exposición, Jim iba ganando en su rostro una mirada de suficiencia, mientras un guía les explicaba de qué constaba la colección. Y mientras la cinta transportadora les llevaba frente a las Coronas de la reina Isabel II, ante la afirmación del Yeoman Warder, de la imposibilidad de penetrar en las salas custodiadas para celebrar un hurto, sólo aumentó. Mientras abandonaban el edificio, le susurró a su hijo, aunque todavía fue recogido  por el micrófono de la cámara:_

_-Cuando cumplas cinco años te voy a regalar uno de los diamantes de la Corona. Creo que me reiré cuando estos idiotas nunca logren adivinar como he entrado en uno de sus lugares más protegidos. Me imagino a los Holmes frenéticos buscando respuestas sin solución. Será un regalo para los dos, para ti y para mi, mi pequeño, para que veas lo brillante que es tu padre y como te quiere._

_John se rió y le dio un beso lleno de babas a su padre, mientras se abrazaba con cansancio a su cuello. Jim tarareó, feliz con su hijo y pensando en la idea que acaba de tener, mientras el pequeño se iba quedando dormido, después de un día lleno de emociones en sus brazos. El video finalizaba mientras el irlandés besaba con cariño la frente de su bebé._

* * *

** 221 B de Baker Street, Londres **

Sherlock se quedó pensativo, con las manos en una posición de plegaria, mientras se llevaba los dos dedos índices a sus labios. Como siempre a la vez, del mismo modo que ver a Moriarty con John hacía ver a un padre cariñoso y abnegado, también mostraba todo el lado más negro del irlandés. Ni siquiera él pensaría que era apropiado contar a un bebé como torturar a un hombre y eliminarle su…mejor no pensarlo.

Se centró en la última parte del video, no dudaba que en esa visita el irlandés ya hubiera logrado encontrar el punto débil de la seguridad de la Torre. Sólo la muerte iba a lograr evitar que le diese su regalo prometido a su hijo, dentro de apenas dos meses, en el próximo enero. Sonrió para sí, imaginándose la cara de su hermano si hubiera llegado a pasar. Uno de los mayores orgullos y emblemas de Inglaterra violados por el Consultor Criminal, se hubiera quedado lívido durante semanas, si no meses. Era lo único por lo que lamentaba que no pasase.

El sonido del móvil, le alertó de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de Lestrade. Una nueva escena con un ajuste de cuentas entre criminales. Sonrió para sí, la ola de asesinatos y limpieza del mundo criminal se estaba acercando a su desenlace, si sus cálculos no eran incorrectos. De los patrones que podía observar, ya sólo quedaban dos competidores, muy inteligentes, que como su antecesor, sabían permanecer a las sombras mientras sus lacayos hacían todo el trabajo sucio por ellos. Pronto harían un movimiento, el uno contra el otro, y se descuidarían dándole lo que necesitaba para atraparles finalmente, ese error que siempre cometían los criminales. La red de Moriarty habría caído, sin casi esfuerzo de su parte, como una barraca podrida a sus pies. Y sólo quedaría eliminar a aquellos que pudiesen amenazar a John, uno a uno, si hiciese falta, tras ese desmoronamiento final.

* * *

Se levantó y vistió antes de bajar al 221C, llamó y esperó a tener el permiso de María para entrar en su piso. La encontró sentada cómodamente en el sofá, no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, para darse cuenta que debajo de la ligera bata de seda la mujer no llevaba nada más puesto, a través de los suaves contornos que el ligero material dejaba entrever. El pelo ligeramente humedecido, que mostraba con ese estado, un poco de las raíces oscuras, a través del tinte, le dijo que se acababa de duchar, antes de sentarse a leer en la paz de su sala de estar. Como siempre, sólo veía lo que ella quería mostrarle en cada momento, ya fuera en su uniforme de niñera, o el actual, como una mujer atractiva. Sería alguien en tener en cuenta para enfrentarse a ella, si alguna vez llegaba el caso. Bufó para sí, al final, lograría encontrar lo que escondía detrás de tantas fachadas y muros de cristal.

La subida de la ceja de María, mientras le miraba con calma, esperando a que le explicará el motivo de su visita, le recordó a que había ido.

-Tengo un nuevo caso. Lestrade me acaba de llamar. ¿Te importa controlar a John por la noche?

-No hay problema ¿Estarás por la mañana?

-No lo sé. En todo caso te enviare un mensaje o lo hará mi hermano por mí.- Con la mención de Mycroft una luz brilló al fondo de la mente de Sherlock. Con el fogonazo de una conexión neuronal por fin lograda, una información pasada encontró un lazo de unión con el presente, pero lo archivo para un análisis en un momento posterior. No tenía tiempo que dedicarle a su hermano y lo que quiera que hubiese dicho.

-De acuerdo. No olvides que el tutor de John quiere reunirse contigo pasado mañana.

-Sí, sí…- La molestia sonó en la voz del detective, ya su mente centrada en el caso y en encontrar la conexión con los criminales huidizos para poder acabar la tarea pendiente.- Irá Mycroft. Nos vemos.

Y en su brusca manera habitual el detective abandonó el piso de la americana, que le escuchó desplazarse por la vivienda hasta abandonarla. Con un encogimiento de los hombros delicados, se puso una ropa más de abrigo y cogió el libro abandonado en una mesa. Subió al 221 B y se sentó en la sala, sólo iluminada con una lámpara de pie. Prefería estar más cerca del niño, mientras dormía, no fuera a despertarse y encontrarse sólo en el piso. Leyó durante una hora más y cuando sintió que el sueño la llamaba, antes de echarse en el sofá a dormir, subió a la habitación infantil. Sonrió con dulzura al ver a la pequeña figura dormir aplaciblemente en su cama. Le acarició la frente, apartándole el pelo rubio de la frente, con un suave aleteo le beso en ella, mientras le susurraba unas tenues palabras a su oído:

-Codladh, mo prionsa beag. Do aintín Morgana a chinntiú do bhrionglóid agus cosnóidh mo pháiste ó olc. *

Se marchó de la habitación, parando una vez más en el umbral, para ver al niño dormir, mientras sus ojos memorizaban los rasgos inocentes. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pensativa, mientras volvía a la sala, con el sueño ido ya de su cuerpo y su mente llena de posibilidades y opciones que seguir.

* * *

_"...¿Te gusta mi pequeño? Imaginó que te gustaría llevártelo a tu nido y robármelo, pero no, es mío, sólo mío. Mi pequeño niño, mi ángel..."_

* * *

*Duerme, mi pequeño príncipe. Tu tía Morgana velará tu sueño y te protegerá, mi niño, del mal. (Espero que el Traductor no me haya fallado y haya puesto en su lugar un insulto o algo similar ; P)

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer¡

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
